Leather and Libraries
by Starlight-Heart
Summary: Completed After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books. Spoilers!
1. Hidden World

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AN: **After _many _mistakes in this story, I've decided to correct my mistakes so it's easier to read. Thanks to everyone that contributed! Disclaimer is based on Vicky Pollard in Little Britain.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yer but no but I-don't-own Harry-Potter-because-if-I-did-J.K-would-have-a-hissy-fit-and-hit-me-with-her-biggest-book-and-she'd-be-like-'Why you dissing me?'-and-I'd-be-like-'Whatever, shut up!' 

**Summary:**After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books

**Chapter 1 – Hidden World**

"_You silly girl! This is no place for a dirty little mudblood," Hissed a voice near to the girl. She lifted her head and saw the cold, grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy staring down at her. She felt his hand grab her arm roughly so she was looking straight at the man who had inflicted so much pain on her before._

"_What makes you think that you and your feeble friends can bring the downfall of the Dark Lord?!" He demanded, shoving the girl against the wall. "I think it's time you stopped playing silly games and realise that He is here to stay; It's only a matter oftime before you filthy people are gone – why don't I make you the first." Lucius sneered at her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, the girl immediately tensing at his touch. "But itwould bea shame to taint such a pretty face." He took a step back, leering at the girl's growing figure._

'_Why isn't anyone here to save me?!' Her brain screamed while her eyes searched frantically for an escape._

"_Look at me!" Lucius ordered, his face blazing with rage. She turned her head ever so slightly, and found herself looking down at the man's wand, which was pointed directly at her chest._

_"Crucio!" He put all resentment he had ever felt towards people he believed 'tainted' the Wizarding World into this spell on the helpless young woman._

"_No!" She cried as all the pain that had ever felt in her life surged through her..._

Hermione Granger woke up like she had been force-fed a particular strong dosage of pepper-up potion. Her pyjamas clung to her as they drenched of sweat, and she frantically searched her body for any new cuts. But thankfully, all she was greeted with was old scars that she had acuminated during many an 'adventure' with her closest friends.

Hermione crawled to the bottom of her bed and searched through her school trunk. Pulling out a small, velvet bag, she sighed as a small vial slipped out with a light red substance contained inside. She quickly drank it, showing a disgusted face as it slipped down her throat. It tasted of gone-off milk and had the texture of tires, but Hermione knew she had to keep drinking it. During the battle in their 5th year, the spell that had caused Hermione to faint had affected her for the long term; her muscles and bones not their usual strength so the potion restored their lost years for a day.

Hermione walked over to her wardrobe, getting out a pair of faded denim jeans, a crisp white blouse and some underwear.

"'Mione?" A sleepy voice questioned, turning on her side. It was Lavender, a fellow Gryffindor. "It's .... 6am." Lavender looked at her watch, flopping back down on the bed in her exhaustion.

"Sorry, I'll be out in a minute," Hermione said, tiptoeing over to the bathroom, shutting the door silently behind her.

'God, my friend's could sleep through a body-binding curse,' Hermione thought to herself, giggling slightly. If any of them was woke before 9am on a weekend, you'd be in for a book full of unspeakable words along with a pillow in the face.

Hermione looked into the mirror, staring at her morning appearance. "Oh god thanks Mum,"She said to no-one in particular. It was a known fact that bushy and unruly hair came from her mother's side of the family, along with a sense of pride and independence. She opened the bathroom mirror and took out a bottle of Sleekeazy, knowing this was the only thing that tamed her hair that didn't cost a fortune. She applied generous amounts to her hair and brushed it with her comb, her hair immediately turning sleek and shiny in the early autumn morning sun.Herreflection winked at her as she applied the lightest bit of blusher, mascara and lip gloss, pouting ever so slightly then laughing at the absurdity of it.

'I've become one of them!' Hermione laughed to herself, pulling on her clothes for the day. It had been one of the Gryffindor girls main subject; the fact that Hermione Granger was not a real girl, but not really a boy. Parvati had plucked Hermione's eyebrows last night, leaving them red and sore. But she could not deny that they did accentuate her hazelnut eyes, and the fact that they were slowly becoming one big line.

"Hermione hurry up I need to pee," Rachael Wilkinson said, knocking on the door. She was the only other girl in the dormitory who was remotely like Hermione; studious, loved writing and hated being without her favourite muggle book, Forever by Judy Blume which according to her 'taught many things that Hogwarts could not even begin to explain'. When Hermione began to read it, she had got to a particulary rude bit and quickly put it down with no specific wanting to pick it back up.

Hermione quickly gathered up her things and opened the door, smiling at Rachael. "Hello," She said, going over to her bed.

"Yeah, hi," Rachael replied, running into the bathroom and shutting the door like a lightening bolt.

"Haven't you got quidditch practice?" Hermione said, putting some books and other things into herleather satchelbag.

"I know! I overslept and Harry's going to bloody kill me when he sees me!"

Hermione laughed and grabbed her white turtleneck top as she walked out. Walking down to the Great Hall, she went over her dream again. She had been having these dreams since last year, when some Death Eaters had attacked her, Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade on their last trip. She had been cornered by the filth of Lucius Malfoy, leering at her and taunting her heritage. Of course the encounter hadn't been as bad as her dream, but if Ron hadn't got to her, she'd shudder to think what would have happened.

Hermione walked down the stairs, savouring the quietness of the morning. She liked Hogwarts when everyone was asleep so she wouldn't be stared at or have to put up with whispers engulfing her like a thick fog. She walked into the Great Hall, waving at Ginny who was sitting at the near end of the table.

"Hey," Ginny said, looking up at Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione replied, sitting down and looking around. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"They wanted to get everything ready." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I swear they think that tardiness before Quidditch is a crime.

"Well, you know them." The two girls laughed straight away at Hermione's remark.

"You're too wise for your own good Hermione Anne Granger- Ow!" Hermione had hit Ginny squarely on the arm. "I'm starting to regret Harry teaching you some muggle combat." They both laughed again and ate their breakfast, sharing opinions and some gigglingat Ron's attempt to look big in front of some Ravenclaws last night.

"And his face when Phillip came up and put his arm around Leatrice!" Ginny said, waving her arms in front of her. Hermione watched Ginny tell the story animatedly, loving the way she seemed so angelic, but harboured so much sorrow and pain beneath that fiery auburn hair.

"Well I'm gonna go and try not to have another lecture off Harry," Ginny announced, eating her last bit of egg and picking up her broomstick. "Have fun Hermy."

"Shut up Ginevra!" Hermione shouted at her back. She shook her head and drank her last bit of coffee before picking up her book bag and leaving the hall after Ginny. She didn't go towards the grounds though, but up towards the library. Madam Pince had recently told Hermione about some new books she'd been getting in, mostly about Dark Magic and forgotten history. She positively shivered with excitement as she counted up the possibilities of what could be hidden between those faded pages. However sad some people may find it, Hermione loved the idea of being tucked into a comfy armchair with some new reading material that was bound to help her in some way that either involved school work, the Final Battle or just personal things.

Making her way towards the oak doors, she walked over to Madam Pince's desk, who was writing down in her Returns book.

"Hello," Hermione said brightly, a smile plastered across her face.

"You sound like you've got bells on your teeth dear," The librarian complimented, looking through her spectacles at the girl.

Hermione laughed and looked behind her desk. "Have you got them?"

Madam Pince bent forward. "I'm afraid someone beat you to it." She pointed at a body hunched over a desk at the back of the library.

"Who th..." Hermione cut herself off, catching a glint of blonde hair. "Thanks." She stalked over to the person and went across the other side of the table, arms crossed and a look of disgust planted on her face. "Ah hem."

The boy looked up with a sneer, knowing that he angered her. "Well if it isn't Princess Mudblood," Draco Malfoy whispered, leaning back so he could look at her properly.

"That's getting old Malfoy. I, unlike you, have grown up and found other things to do late at night other than think up pathetic names for you. And anyway, how did you find out about these?" Hermione demanded sitting down forcefully.

"Don't think that you're not the only one who keeps tabs on all the books that come in."

"I... You... Oh fuck it!" Hermione shouted, gaining a murderous glance from Madam Pince. "I've been waiting for these books since the start of year, so don't you think that you're taking out all of them."

"No... just the interesting ones." Draco raised his eyebrow while Hermione looked at him in disbelief. He walked towards the bookcase behind her, taking out _Dark Vengeance_, brushing her cheek with his hand. "Your all blushed Granger."

Hermione's face had become particular red from her rage, but she quickly looked away from him so that he couldn't see the blood rising up to her cheeks even more for his remark. "No, it's called being so pissed off with a boy who thinks he bloody god!" Hermione hissed quietly, not wanting to aggravate the numerous people scattered in the library.

"Well I do try," Draco smirked, lacing the book down on the table behind him. A devilish glint crossed his eyes for a moment as he looked at Hermione. "It's just the fact I've got you all excited."

Hermione laughed in disbelief. "I don't think so Malfoy," Hermione spat.

"I make you all hot and bothered."

"Not likely."

"I make you feel dirty."

"I don't need a bath."

"You want me." Draco felt a hand come in contact with his cheek quickly.

"Don't you _dare _talk about me like I'm one of your whores!" Hermione exclaimed, breathing heavily. "I would never have any sexual contact with you, let along 'want you'".

"Well I'm out of luck... today."

Hermione let out a small groan of anger and slammed her book bag down on the floor. "You. Are. Such. A. Pompous. Bastard!" Hermione spat, poking him sharply on the chestin between every word. "Just like your father."

Draco whipped his head around to Hermione and started making his way towards her. "I am nothing like him," He said bluntly with a malicious glint now in his eyes.

"Malfoy get away from me; Your scaring me," Hermione whispered, walking backwards until her back hit a bookcase.

"I do not get happiness out of death. I will never sink to his level." He was now so close to her, that they were touching noses.

"I mean it back off!"

Draco turned around, his face now a picture of calm. He went to the table and picked up three of the books, walking out of the library without a backward glance.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding in. "That was scary," Hermione said to herself, blinking in disbelief as she crossed over to the table and began reading the nearest book intensly, fighting away any thoughts of what had just happened.


	2. Hurt Me With Your Pride

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AU:** Edited also. Thanks to everyone that cotributed to this hopeless case called my story :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, save one and the plot! :) 

**Summary:**After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 2 – Hurt Me With Your Pride**

It had been three days since that moment in the library. Hermione had done her best to avoid Draco, hiding behind a book, or she talked animatedly to her friends whenever he appeared. To be quite frank, there was a power in him that scared her, something that his father had passed down. He had shown Hermione a deeper and darker side to Draco Malfoy, one she hoped that would stay locked from now on inside his cold heart.

But now, it was taking Hermione a lot more to avoid Draco. She realised they had more classes with each other as she has once assumed, and he seemed to turn up more frequently in the corridors, casting her his trademark smirk or the odd remark. It was only when her N.E.W.T.S Charms class had departed for lunch, was when Draco pushed it too far once again.

Hermione walked next to Ron and Harry, who were 'whinging' about how much homework Professor Flitwick had given them.

"I mean, it wasn't as if I wanted my crocaine-"

"Croquet," Hermione corrected Ron.

"Yeah, croqchet bat to hit Hannah so hard in the shins."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well you should take more care of the way you flick your wand."

"I did it like he bloody told me."

"Your were too busy talking to Seamus."

"He was talking to me but _I _didn't answer."

"Yes of course, that's why your mouth was-"

"Well, if it isn't the lovebirds. Having a tiff are we?" A voice drawled out from behind the trio.

All three of them whipped around quickly, facing the platinum haired boy with a smirk on his pale face.

"No please, don't stop. It isn't everyday you witness this miraculous event of the Weasel giving the mudblood the slap she deserves."

It had all happened so fast from there. Hermione, Ron and Harry had been looking at Draco like he was a pile of owl's droppings when Ron had plunged forward, sending his fist directly into Draco's nose.

"Argh! You fucking bastard!" Draco said, holding his nose. He pointed his wand at Ron, and a blueish-pink spell was sent at Ron, making his legs wobble like they were now unable to hold the boy's weight.

"Damn! Rictusempra!" Ron shouted, pointing his wand at his Hogwarts enemy before falling to the floor.

"Stop it!" Hermione exclaimed at teh pair with wide eyes.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall shouted, running down the hallway. "Never have I seen such a pair as you two! Finite!" Draco stopped clutching his side and laughing while Ron found himself able to walk properly.

"Malfoy started it Professor. He insulted me and Hermione," Ron said, readjusting himself.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

"No. I was merely walking to lunch when Weasley decided to attack me," Draco sneered, stopping the blood that was running from his nose on his robe sleeve.

Ron looked as if he was going to say something, but McGonagall cut in.

"Whose ever fault it is, I want to see you both in my office immediately."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione before walking after the Professor and Draco.

The crowd that had now gathered, departed in separate ways, all of them talking excitedly about what had just happened, no doubt making up their own versions to tell to their friends.

Hermione stormed off to the Great Hall, pushing past the gossipers.

"Whoa," Was all Harry managed to say before walking after Hermione.

-----------------------

Hermione and Harry were now in the Gryffindor common room, the first pacing the room while the latter sat doing his Transfiguration homework. They had been looking at everyone who came through and when it wasn't Ron, Hermione very much looked like she'd send a hex their way.

"Eugh! I just cannot believe him!" Hermione said for about the 50th time.

"He'll be alright 'Mione," Harry said, looking up and wondering she liked the carpet as she was wearing it down fast.

"How can you be so sure? I mean he could be expelled! Or even-"

"That's why." Harry pointed at the portrait hole, where a tall boy with fiery hair stood smiling smugly.

Hermione at first felt relief that her best friend as still here, but then felt another emotion sweep over her – anger.

"You stupid prat!" Hermione yelled, running over and repeatedly punching him in the chest. "You could have been expelled!"

"Hermione calm down. All I got was a week's detention and probably a howler off Mum," Ron replied, taking hold of her hands.

Hermione wretched her hands out of Ron's grip. "You _knew _that Malfoy was just winding you up! Why do you always give into him?!"

"I couldn't take that lying down! I was bloody defending you!"

"I didn't sink to his level though! God, you're always thinking about your damn pride!"

"Well I am a Gryffindor-"

"Oh bugger off Ron." Hermione stormed out, grabbing her books just before. She knew it was very irresponsible of her, but she just didn't have the patience to deal with Ron now. Looking at her watch, she realised it was only 6pm and went out into Hogwarts' grounds.

Hermione breathed in the fresh air and calmness of the evening air, walking over to her favourite spot; a willow tree just near the side of the lake. She sat beneath the branches and placed her books beside her, knowing that there was no way she'd be able to study with the feelings that were crossing her mind.

Feeling the tears fall down her cheeks, Hermione thought about something she didn't do quite often – what if?

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Ron." Hermione said quietly to herself. More tears fell, the girl furiously wiping them away.

A twig snapped about a metre from Hermione, causing her to turn around. But there was nothing there, so she continued with her thoughts.

Even though Ron and Hermione argued lots, she loved him the same way she loved Harry.

"I'm just being bloody worried about him and he just stands there like everything's okay!" Hermione exclaimed, thumping her fist angrily on the ground, some pain gathering after.

"Temper, temper Granger." Hermione whirled around for the second time in 5 minutes, but this timebeing greeted by Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy I've had enough of you for today and probably for the rest of my life," Hermione spat.

"What makes you think I want to see _you_," Draco said coolly, sitting about 2 metres from her.

Hermione let out a groan of annoyance and grabbed a book, trying to look like she was actually reading.

Five minutes later, Hermione's eyes were glazed over and she still had yet to turn the page.

"It might help if you moved your eyes and the page."

"Maybe I'm just trying to... Oh piss off." Hermione stood up but felt his hand around her wrist.

"Your _man _can really pack a punch. Crap at wand work though – maybe he's a Squib." Draco laughed dryly.

"How many times do I have to tell you that me and Ron are _not _romantically attached and we do not intend to be. And I don't appreciate the way you talk about my friends! He's more a man than you will ever be."

Hermione looked Draco straight in the eye and walked back up to Hogwarts without a backward glance at the platinum haired boy.

* * *

**AU:** Thanks for the reviews! They meant so much to me and I'm glad you like the characters! Star x 


	3. Confusing Words

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN:** More editing! I've decided to keep all the review replies in so I have more words as I writeabsurdly short chapters:P

**sugerplum() -** I'm not a big fan of Ron either but he's so funny!

**daydreamz87 –** No it's the kind of friendship love of you get me drift? I'm still working about what to do with Ron, I had an idea but I can't seem to fit it in yet!

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this story, save the plot and one character.But if I did you'd all be worshipping me!

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 3 – Confusing Words**

"Come on Hermione, talk," Ron said, looking up from his breakfast to the girl sitting opposite him. But she had her eyes intently on the book that was propped up against a jug, while she ate her cornflakes.

Harry gave Ron a pitiful look. "Just leave her Ron. She's obviously in a mood with you because of what happened," Harry said, keeping his voice low.

"But what the hell did I do?! I'm still here," Ron said.

"She cares loads for you Ron. What happened when you thought I was going to get expelled?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, I was scared but relived when you weren't! She was the one who started hitting me! Bloody hurt."

"I can hear you two you know," Hermione said flatly, looking up and shutting her book.

"Can't you just forgive and forget?" Ron said, leaning forward with a puppy dog face.

"No, I was scared for you Ron! And you know they don't work on me." Hermione got up and picked up her book bag. "I'm going to Charms."

"We'll go as well then. I've got to ask Flitwick something anyway," Harry said, eating his last bit of egg. Ron looked longingly at his breakfast, but followed suit all the same.

"Is it about your training?" Hermione asked, moving when Ron made to walk next to her.

"Yeah, they say I've got to brush up on the basics." Harry rolled his eyes. She felt for him, they were treating him like a child, seeing how he dealt with rash and dangerous situations and learning new spells that were supposed to help him when the time came.

They all walked to their Charms class in silence, each thinking, something they seemed to do quite a lot. Everything fascinated them now that they wanted to look more closely; they were like little children in a new world. The prospect of death had set in on them, and they wanted to explore everything before the final battle. Of course, Harry was the most affected since he knew the prophecy and he kept thinking of ways to kill Voldemort withoutinflicting any painon his friends.

"Hello you three," Said a thick, Irish accent.

"Hi Seamus," Hermione said, making her way to their usual seats.

"Did you hear about The Daily Prophet?"

"No, what happened?"

"That Rita Skeeter woman tried to get a job back there, saying she'd learnt the 'error of her ways'. Anyway, Dumbledore turned up and he whispered something to her and she just practically ran out wetting herself!" Ron, Harry and Seamus started laughing while Hermione had a malicious smile. She had told Professor Dumbledore of Rita Skeeter's 'pet' and he had seemed very happy at the prospect of having an unregistered animagus on the Daily Prophet.

The rest of the class slowly came in,all insmall groups. Most of them were Ravenclaws or Gryffindors, but there were a couple of Hufflepuffs and, to the disappointment of the class, three Slytherins including Draco Malfoy.

"Settle down class please," Professor Flitwick squeaked from his large stack of books. "Today, we'll be starting on your N.E.W.T.S class assignments. This course requires you to do this in pairs, showing your ability to work with other people and social skills which are often required for injobs. I have already assigned you partners, so when I call out your name and that of your partner, you should get to work on becoming more acquainted before I give you the work." Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and looked down at the piece of parchment on his desk.

"Hannah Abbot and Ronald Weasley." Ron looked over at Hannah, who still clearly had not forgiven him for the incident before in Charms, and he packed up all his things and made his way over to Hannah.

The class was slowly paired up, some letting out groans or others looking delighted at being partnered with someone they liked or at leastknew.

Hermione looked around and saw that only six people remained, including her and -

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked up and her jaw dropped. 'Malfoy!' Her brain screamed. 'Of all the people here and I get partnered with the wizard who thinks he's the pureblood God!'

"Well come on then," Draco said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "I'm not moving for _you_."

"She's better than you ferret!" Harry shouted, getting up from the conversation with his partner.

Hermione gathered her things and made her way over to Draco, stopping briefly at Harry, who was looking at Draco intently at the smug platinum haired boy with his hand clenched around his wand.

"Please Harry, don't. I can handle him and I don't want you to do something like Ron," Hermione whispered, giving him a smile and a wink.

She carried on over to Draco, who was looking at her with amusement.

"And may I ask, what is so funny?" Hermione questioned, sitting a seat away from him.

"No," Draco answered stubbornly.

"Fine, but this would go a lot easier if you actually, for once, acted like-"

"You're asking me to be your friend?! Get over yourself mudblood."

"I wasn't asking anything! God your such a stuck-up prat Malfoy."

"You've used that already. Oh, and for your future reference the day I become one of the famous trio's _friends_ is when Weasel and Potty realise what's in front of them."

Hermione was confused by Draco's remark, and pondered it for a moment. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just write down those notes otherwise I'll get a crap mark which I _will not_ accept."

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and her quill, before dipping it into the inkwell and writing the assignment requirements on the board.

'I swear, and more of Malfoy's snide comments and I'll be the one doing something rash.'

* * *

**AN:** Not my best and very short, sorry! I've decided to give Draco's remark a new meaning - it's more like how much power she holds because they underestimate her and what she could actually do. Definately something to look out for especially in new chapters and the sequel. Star x 


	4. Maybe You Could Like Me

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, save one and the plot!

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 4 – Maybe You Could Like Me**

"Has everyone copied down the notes on the board?" Professor Flitwick asked his class. He was greeted by a wave of nods and the odd 'Yes Professor'. "Good. Now, as you can see, most of these assignments are research based which means meeting your partner outside of the class." This last statement was greeted by a lot of murmuring from his pupils. "You have fifteen minutes left of this class, of which I advise you to start your first project."

Professor Flitwick tapped the board and the rest of the words disappeared, save the first assignment details.

Hermione turned round in her chair so she was facing Malfoy. "I was thinking of doing Prior Incantato, that's benefited the Wizarding World by showing if a wizard or witch is lying about their last spells."

Draco made a scoffing sound. "The Accio charm is much better, and is closer to the actual charms subject. So many people claim to have made it and it benefits people in unusual situations."

"Yes it helped wizards – become lazier! But... it would be fascinating to find out who did actually invent it and how." Hermione pondered it for a moment, occasionally biting her lip. "Ok, but only because I don't feel like arguing with you and it would be interesting. How about if you meet me in the library after dinner?"

"As long as it's a dark corner and no-one knows about us meeting up, then okay," Draco said lazily.

Hermione breathed deeply and controlled her anger and remarks. "Ok, and I'd prefer also not to be seen with you; just for your future reference." She smiled and walked off, please at her one up on Draco.

----------------------

Hermione picked at her food, knowing that she wasn't really hungry or listening to her friends. Ron was writing something on a piece of parchment, blushing furiously on occasions, while Harry and Ginny were having an intense conversation about tactics for the upcoming Quidditch match.

"So when Rachael comes from the left, you pass the quaffle to Amber who'll fly forward and pass it to Rachael, then you fly straight towards the goal posts and Amber will send the ball straight at you so you can score. That's only going to be used when you're not covered or Ravenclaw are getting more violent; who knows what the new team is like."

Ginny seemed to be drowning each of these words in, occasionally making little pictures so she could understand it better. "Got it. How about a Feint?"

"No way. I can't risk you out there. Even if you are a good flyer," Harry added hastily after seeing Ginny's look.

"Fine then. I'm going to go get ready. Bye!"

Harry looked away, puzzled. "What's happening tonight?"

Hermione leaned forward, so Ron wouldn't hear. "Well you know Dean's over with?" Harry nodded. "Well, Ginny seemes to have taken a liking toSeamus and 'accidentally' forced her lips upon his. Subtlety is nother strong point." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry laughed.

"So, what's the famous Boy Who Lived doing tonight?" Hermione smiled, causing Harry to send her a death stare.

"Don't know. Maybe some homework," Harry said absentmindly.

"Shock, horror! Harry Potter actually doing some homework without being threatened?" Hermione laughed.

"_McGonagall_ threatened to give me detention and Shaw doesn't seem to take to me too nicely so I might as well do something so we don't have a replay of what happened on Friday." Hermione laughed and thought carefully for a moment. It was true, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wilbert Shaw, seemed like a replica of Snape in washed hair. But he wasn't hateful, just slightly strict and very hard to befriend in a student-teacher relationship that required some sort of understanding and friendliness.

"Mione?" Harry said, clicking his fingers in front of her eyes. Hermione's brain switched to it's 'normal' state and she realised that dinner was coming to an end.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione mumbled, placing her book bag over her shoulder. "I have to go to the library."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I thought me and Malfoy could start our project so taht it's over as quickly as possible without any more scars."

Harry looked at her with a slight uneasy look in his eye. "Okay but can you help me with Transfiguration after?" Harry pulled a puppy dog face.

"Yes, but only because you look so pathetic, bye!"

"Be careful," Harry said as Hermione kissed his, then Ron's cheek.

"Don't worry, I know enough hexes to make Malfoy spin with insanity." Hermione grinned and walked off down the corridor, looking back and waving for a moment.

She carried on her way to the library, only stopping momentarily to take ten points off a fourth year Slytherin for taunting a second year Hufflepuff.

Hermione was in a surprisingly good mood considering that she was meeting one of the people she hated most. She walked through the library doors and gave a little smile at the librarian and a few students she knew from her classes. Making her way to the back corner of the library, she found an assortment of books in dusty shelves that no-one really read unless it was out of complete boredom. It was there that she found Draco Malfoy, leaning back slightly on his chair and smirking at her with a stack of books in the middle of the table.

"I thought the infamous mudblood had stood me up," Draco said to her, watching her sit down.

"I can see you're still an ignorant prat who only thinks of himself, despite what I said," Hermione snapped. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately, her emotions getting out of control by the pure fact that this stuck-up Malfoy infuriated her to the Earth's end.

"I'm a Malfoy; I'll always be a prat no matter who I really am or who I'm associating myself with."

"Which is still an ignorant prat with a hint of thinking your above everyone else in this school."

Draco shrugged and fought back what seemed a groan of annoyance.

"Look Malfoy," Hermione sighed. "We might as well just get started because then I can get out of here and start doing something actually fun." She grabbed the top book of the stack and took a piece of parchment and quill out of her bag. She dipped the Eagle feather quill into the inkwell in front of her and started to copy down some notes.

Draco followed suit, but instead of writing it down, he scanned the pages and occasionally muttered some Latin words that made the writing appear on his parchment.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the boy's laziness and read an interesting paragraph giving a hint of information on how _Accio_ was founded.

"Listen to this. _Cecil Thomas was a blind man who did nothave a seemingly good intuition. He wasn't able at finding his things and became very aggravated at this, and sought out to find a spell that would help him and other wizards like him. Unfortunately, he died from a blast of one spell that he thought could forward his research_. This is the person! What if, he found the spell but he wanted to look into it more?"

"I don't think so. It seems like a fairy tale and is not very informative; it sounds like it's written by a ten-year-old muggle," Draco scoffed, looking up.

"Maybe he wasn't very well educated. He probably had to get one of his friends to write it for him and not every wizard or witch had enough money to afford proper education themselves." Hermione leaned forward, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "I don't know how anyone didn't come across this before."

"That's because it from this section," Draco said, looking around momentarily. "Even Madam Pince said this part wasn't reliable enough to look into the information further."

"But... Why would someone just make up some blind man coming up with something like _Accio_?" Hermione was starting to become confused and aggravated. "It justdoes notmake sense."

They both sat there for ten minutes, thinking and occasionally wanting to say something, but kept quiet knowing it would only make the situation worse and more complex.

"I have to go, this is just too stupid," Hermione announced, gathering together all her things.

"It's only 6pm and I am _not _getting -"

"A bad mark because of a stupid mudblood," Hermione finished for him, sitting down momentarily. "I know all the stuff you want to say, it's old. And I don't want to be partnered with you also, but now we're stuck together. Why don't you take some books and I'll take some and we'll do most of our work separate. I'll get a lot done that way and you won't have to put up with me and my 'mudblood stench'." Hermione hated giving in but she did notwant to deal with all this now. She picked up about ten of the books. "Reducio." The books were reduced to the size of a small trinket box and she deposited them in her pocket.

Hermione started to walk out of the corner but she felt a slight pressure on her arm that made her spin around.

"What Malfoy? If you need to give -"

Hermione sentence was stopped midway by a force upon her lips. They seemed so soft against her's and moulded her lips so perfectly. There was not much pressure intended, but enough to keep them together. An arm slid around her waist pulling her closer to his body. She blissfully closed her eyes, until she realised who she was kissing – Draco Malfoy. She immediately pushed him off and wiped her lips hastily.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Hermione hissed, backing away. The kiss had done more than shocked her- it was left with a slight guilt feeling of kissing her best friends enemy. "You said that you didn't want to be friendly with me yet you kiss me! Who the fuck do you think you are!"

Hermione spun on her heel and walked out of the library, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks. She continued down several corridors until she found one empty where she sat in between two suits of armour, bringing her knees to her chest. It was unlike Hermione to snap her beliefs and swear, but she had made her so angry at the fact that he thought that he could just kiss her like it meant nothing. Hermione had been brought up to know that hen a boy kissed you, it either brought love or pain; and _nothing _good could come out of that relationship.


	5. Nothing Without You

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AU:** Thanks for all the reviews you lot!

**BlackPearl07 -**Thanks! I've always been told detail is most important, that's why I hate the characters talking.

**Quills 'N Ink -**Thank you for the wonderful review! Really boosted my spirits about this story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this story, save the plot and one character! But if I did you'd all be worshipping me! 

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 5 – Nothing Without You**

_Thank god for a free day._

Hermione Granger didn't say this often, but she needed a day to clear her head of unwanted thoughts.

She rolled over on her side and looked out of her window by Rachael's bed, smiling at the late morning sunrise that greeted her. Slowly and quietly, Hermione got out of bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers, before going down to the common room. It was unsurprisingly empty, save some assorted books and leftover sweets. She immediately sat in her favourite armchair by the non-existent fire. Noticing the books she had looked at last night, Hermione grabbed the bottom one and started to read, occasionally pondering over a paragraph. Because she was so engrossed in this, she didn't notice the young woman that had come from the dormitory until a small cough was emitted.

Hermione's head jerked up, but immediately relaxed at the sight of Ginny Weasley.

"Hi Gin'," Hermione smiled, marking the page she was on.

"Hey," Ginny answered, lying on the large sofa.

"How are you?"

"Good, except from these bloody dreams. Anymore and I think I'll scream."

"Ditto. Except mine seem to go back to the summer as well..." Hermione trailed off, a slight look of hurt in her eyes.

"Are you still worried about not being Head Girl? Look, Dumbledore even said you would have enough to going on _without_ all that added stress." Ginny squeezed Hermione's leg and smiled reassuringly. "And I wouldn't see nearly enough of you!"

Hermione returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess your right... _again_."

"Of course I am! I'm a Weasley and a red head." They both laughed.

Hermione thought for a moment, biting her lip nervously.

"What's the matter 'Mione?" Ginny asked, sitting upright.

Hermione sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Ginny saluted her and they both laughed again.

"No, seriously now. Yesterday, in the library, when I was in a foul mood?" Ginny nodded. "Well, Malfoy sort of kissed me." She braced herself for Ginny's reaction to this startling news.

"Did he force you or put you under a spell?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, I wasn't under a spell and it was only a bit forceful," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"He didn't do anything else though?"

"God no! I would have kept my word with Harry if he did!"

"So? What's the problem then?"

"Its just that, I feel weird. How am I supposed to carry on like nothing has happened, which I'm _sure_ he will!"

"Just like you did with my brother," Ginny said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she remembered the 'moment'.

_**Flashback**_

Hermione was sitting in a bedroom, looking bored as she sat dangling her legs. She heard the door knob turn and in entered a tall boy with fiery red hair.

"Hi," Ron said nervously, putting his hands into his pockets to stop them from shaking.

Hermione walked over to Ron. "What's the matter Ron? You've been like this ever since I've got here by what your mother has told me. Is it about everything that's happened? I mean, the amount we've gone through is enough to make anyone a bit crazy," Hermione asked patiently.

"No."

"Then what?!"

Ron looked hesitant for a moment and then gave a faint smile before giving her a slight kiss on the lips. She felt her heart leap to her throat, not knowing what to do. The kiss felt soft and he tried nothing else except put any romantic feelings he had for her in this one kiss, so she could somehow love him like he loved her.

Hermione didn't have the heart to push him away but didn't return his lip movements and noticing her attitude, Ron pulled away from the kiss with is ears turning red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't ha-"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted. "I love you but not in that way. I mean, you're like a brother and it wouldn't work out with all the fighting we do," Hermione laughed, willing Ron to do the same. But he didn't; he just stood there with a face full of hurt and rejection like a small child lost in a playground.

"Do you understand?" Hermione said tenderly, touching his arm.

Ron looked at her with crystal tears forming in his eyes and left the room in silence.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ok, enough of the annoying flashback," Ginny said, winking at Hermione while the latter rolled her eyes. "Just tell Malfoy if he touches you again, he'll have one of my delicious Bat Bogey hexes to keep him preoccupied instead of your lips."

"You know it's not that easy Gin. He's just so annoying and thinks he God's gift -"

"Never thought you were the type of person to talk behind your best friend's back," A voice shouted from the dormitory staircase. The two girls turned around and saw a fully clothed, yet still sleepy, Harry Potter.

"Shut up Harry because if you get any more big headed I will be forced to _personally _bring you back down to Earth," Hermione said, wrapping her dressing gown around her.

"Who stole your homework this time?" Harry said smugly. Hermione shot him a death glare.

"Draco. They were in the library and he ki- Ow!" Ginny moaned, rubbing her side where Hermione had just elbowed her.

"Did he call you a mudblood again? I'll -"

"Harry, once again, don't bother," Hermione sighed. "He's not worth it and not mature enough to understand the complexity of 'piss off'." They all laughed, not noticing the red haired boy at the end of the common room with the same look he bore only two months ago.

Hermione saw his vividhair out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him before approaching him. "Hey."

"Hi," Ron said sheepishly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry," They both said in union.

"I overreacted and I was wrong to say all those things-"

Ron waved his arms in front of him to signal her to stop. "No, I know better than that and I'm _defiantly_ not as sad as Malfoy." They both smiled, an understanding meeting both of them.

"I'm glad your not him because then I'd have to kill you - along with Harry." She lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"So, are you coming down to breakfast?" Ron said, trying to control his now hot cheeks.

"Just give me half an hour to get ready."

And with that, Hermione rushed up the staircase, a smile firmly on her face as things seemed to be on the up but one thing kept nagging at the back of her mind which made her think that perhaps their not.

* * *

**AU:** Very corny but this chapter is supposed to be – thank God for Ginny! Star x 


	6. More To It

**Leather and Libraries**

**Chapter 6 – More To It**

**Summary:** After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and al that fabulous stuff, only the plot and one character! Oh woe it me! :(

**AN:** Finally, chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Granger walked down the corridor on that Sunday morning, smiling to faces she knew but never stopping for a mind-numbingly conversation. You may have thought that she'd be going to the usual place that had become one of her havens. But instead, she walked past the oak doors that led to the library and carried on down corridors, up spiralling staircases and found herself in a haven known to certain people-

The Hidden Deck. It was quiet simply, a place where N.E.W.T.S students would go to have somewhere to prepare for homework or tests in peace. Not many knew of it, and even if they did it would only be used for midnight lovers who want some peace.

Hermione walked through the archway and soaked in the lazy morning sunshine. She sighed blissfully and dropped her satchel on a beanbag and leaned over the balcony railing, looking over the beautiful landscape.

Snapping back to reality, she picked up a cup of wonderful coffee that regularly topped itself up and stayed hot. Holding the cup in her hands, she got some Charms books out of her bags along with some parchment and a quill and inkpot.

Hermione began writing down quotes or useful notes that would help with her project. She had been calling it that since it was assigned, but now with added emphasis. He had crossed the biggest line at that moment, making her actually believe it was more than a kiss!

'Of course it wasn't anything more,' Hermione thought. 'He's Malfoy for heaven's sake, he loves winding you up in any way possible.' She let out a groan of annoyance, slamming the book shut.

"Stupid Malfoy playing childish mind games!" Hermione shouted, leaning back in her chair. "If he tries anything more I'll be sure to send a hex his way," But as she played with her necklace, she knew it would not be so easy. Whenever she had been kissed, it was as though her heart melted and she was giving herself entirely to a single soul.

"Must be something to do with my lack of practice," Hermione laughed, knowing too well that boyfriends did not go smoothly with her schedule.

She sat there, her mind filling with memories of her past 'experiences' for at least half an hour, until an eagle soared swiftly in and landing on top of a high armchair. Knowing that only a handful of people would have such a lavish bird, she whittled it down to one –

"Malfoy," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes. She walked over to the bird and took a letter off its leg. Sensing her rudeness, the bird pecked her hand hard, causing Hermione to curse the stupid bird.

"Only someone as obnoxious as him," Hermione said, opening the letter that was addressed to 'Girl':

_To Her _Granger

_First of all, I do _not _make a habit of sending apology letters to girls, they usually do that. However, since you are being annoying and I need to get this project done, I suggest you reply with where you are._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione scoffed at this letter and was almost tempted to burn and forget about it but instead, a mischievous grin crossed her face and she replied:

_On the highest mountain,_

_In a hidden valley,_

_There you will find me._

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Quite pleased with her artistic concept – creative writing was never her strong point – she gave the letter back to an impatient bird and watched it fly away.

Hermione heard footsteps and immediately sat in her chair with the nearest book, not looking up at Draco Malfoy who had entered and not seeming particularly amused.

"Your late," She stated, still reading.

"It was you who gave me a pathetic riddle," Draco snapped, sitting across from her.

A smile formed on her lips. "More fun. How did you know about this anyway?"

"Have you forgotten Pansy Parkinson is in your class?"

"Eugh! Spare me the details."

A silence followed, both of them just staring at each other, trying to pick at the other's thoughts.

"So are we going to get started?" Draco said, breaking the ice.

"I believe there's a sorry still to be given?" Hermione said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "No."

"Goodbye then."

Hermione picked up her bag and walked away, but was stopped by a hand clutching hers, forcing her to spin around.

"Fine, I'm sorry for being horny and an idiot Granger," Draco said quietly and sincerely. 'But I'm not sorry for the kiss,' He added to his collection of thoughts.

She tilted her head and nodded. "Apology accepted. In addition, it's Hermione." She held her hand out, starting a truce.

"Draco." He shook her hand and stood there, looking at her.

"So come on, let's get this project done – Draco." They laughed.

"It's going to take some time."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's so short there's not much I could do in this chapter with everything that's going on. Okay, none of you probably realised why this chapter was delayed big time so I'll explain – my great-grandmother passed away and I took it really bad and I had to be the bigger sister to my brother. In addition, school has given me a crap report so my computer time has been cut down.

I'm already half way through chapter 7, so that's all good! Keep an eye out in my bio for updates on my stories!

Star x


	7. Laughter Of A Friend

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN:** Sorry about the delay! I am _such _a procrastinator! Here are some replies to reviews I thought I would add:

**Evilevergreen –** Thank you for your condolences. (o.0 so posh!) In addition, thanks for the nice little credit!

**Lauz –** Sorry about the sp and grammar mistakes then! Microsoft Word has _no _idea!

**SlytherinSweetie –** I know but I could not resist! It is just Draco has not felt a proper love in his life (well that is my theory!) and I felt that would be a simple reaction. Trust me, you would hate what I was going to put in this chapter (it was seriously corny!)

**Everyone else –** Thank you _soooo _much for your credit! It really does mean a lot to me since it is my first published fan fiction!

Okay this is turning into an Oscar acceptance speech, so I'd best get on with the bit you all seem to care about!

* * *

**Summary:** After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione start to find they have more in common than just books

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or any of the fabulous Wizarding World, except things that I have made up. In addition, I do not own Jessica Slocombe because she is in fact, a real person! You owe me one girl!

**Chapter 7 – Laughter of a Friend**

"Awww come on Hermione," A girl's voice whined. "You have to come to Hogsmeade with us."

Hermione had been subject to this since she got up; that ear breaking voice that had already began haunting her.

"Lav, how many times do I have to tell you - no!"

Lavender put on her best sad face. "But it's only five more weeks until Christmas break! And I've been _dying _to show you all the make-up and robes in Madam Trisand's shop!" Lavender continued to babble on about all the joys of being fashion conscious all the time and she did not seem to notice Hermione was now choosing to ignore her. She looked at the Great Hall entrance doors and saw Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville walk in, all laughing. She gave them a smile and motioned them to sit down. They all piled on the small area of bench that was left, but Harry sat between Hermione and Lavender.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"No problem," Harry replied, them both smiling.

"So are you coming or not Hermy?" Lavender said, throwing a disgusted look at Harry for disturbing her 'intense' chat.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Harry cut in. "_Hermione_ is fully booked today, please try again later." He wrapped an arm around her as Lavender made an 'Hmph!' sound and walked down to Parvati.

"That's' twice you've helped me in 5 minutes, anymore and I'll be in debt forever," Hermione joked, looking up at the owl mail. A _Daily Prophet_ owl flew down to the cereal bowl in front of Hermione, scattering cornflakes everywhere. She unwrapped the newspaper form its leg and deposited two Knuts in its brown, leather satchel and the bird gave a soft hoot before flying away. She began to read the front page, which displayed a picture of Fudge shaking hands with a small group of goblins, occasionally shooting scared glances at the camera and edging away.

"Listen to this," Hermione said to them. "'I have learnt that goblins are no longer our enemies, but companions. They do everything like us and are very handy with our money!'. What a load of dragons' poo!" The boys laughed at her 'remark' "Oh shut up. But who does Fudge think he is? Two years ago, there were stories about how much he hated goblins and the things he did to them! He is only doing this because he's still got Dumbledore on his back all the time about making friends with them."

Hermione rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion before taking a deep breath and clearing her mind. One thing her experiences had told her was to control your emotions and not let them control you. "So, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" She looked around at all the boys expectantly.

"Nan won't let me," Neville grumbled. "She says I need to spend more time studying."

"Good," Hermione said. "If only the others would-"

"I'm coming," Seamus butted in. "Stock up on supplies." He winked and the boys smirked while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You should plan your time more productively instead of doing stupid childish pranks," Hermione lectured. This was their cue to start snoring while she went on. She hit them all over the head and shot them an annoyed look.

"What about you _Ronald_?" She said, making Ron look up and his mouth hanging open and displaying the glories of the human mouth digesting breakfast. Hermione grimaced. "It's too early to see your eating habits."

He swallowed it and then replied, "Yeah but only until 2; I'm meeting Hannah." His face softened at the sound of his girlfriend's name. They had been going out for only 4 days, but seeing them together was so sweet and they fitted perfectly together.

"Good, I can buy your Christmas present then," Hermione smirked while Ron's face became motionless.

"I cancel to help you," Ron said quickly, getting up.

"Don't be stupid Ron. I can't buy it with you there." She pulled him back down while he scowled and crossed his arms like a toddler having a little strop. She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I want to get an early start so come on!" She got up, while all the boys carried on eating. She groaned, "Get up now or I'll be forced to do it myself personally!" She fingered her wand with a mischievous smile placed on her face. The boys all exchanged the same glance and quickly stood up, dragging Hermione out of the hall. They went to the courtyard and passed Filch, who all looked at them checking for dung bombs or any Weasley Wizard Wheezes'.

Hermione looked across the courtyard and saw Draco Malfoy standing with some fellow Slytherins, them all laughing at something Pansy had just said. She narrowed her eyes at the girl, despising everything about that evil bitch. Draco noticed this and raised his eyebrow, as if saying 'Jealous now are we?' in that pompous way. She shook her head and smiled slightly, turning and walking away to her friends.

Zonko's was packed with Hogwarts students, all laughing and trying to test out the products they were going to purchase. Some 7th year Gryffindors were in the specialist part at the back, looking at previously locked products.

"Whoa, this used to be in Egypt," Ron said, looking at the bottom of small box with inscriptions on it. A small piece of paper was next to it reading:

'_This was founded in 1865 by an unknown muggle explorer. Within a week of returning home with it, all his enemies had mysteriously fallen dead with no explanation of how they died. Tricks were constantly being played on people who had previously taunted him by some 'force'. It was not until 1972 that a fellow muggle had found it in an attic, and knowing it was of some importance, gave it to a friend who happened to work here in Zonko's.'_

"Maybe they won't mind if I..." Ron said, slipping it under his robe. Hermione grabbed his arm and gave him a 'polite' death stare. "I was only joking." He placed it back on the shelf and walked to the normal part of Zonko's, picking up a pack of Canary Creams and putting it in a nearby basket. They all followed suit, all bored of the artefacts that had not changed since last year.

The next half hour was spent looking at all the products on offer and seeing if someone would try something and when they did make their way out into the lazy autumn sunshine, their moneybags had become considerable lighter.

"Well I'm going back," Dean stated.

"Me too," Seamus added. "There's nothing new in Hogsmeade anymore.

They all said their goodbyes and departed in different directions, with us following Harry and Hermione to the Three Broomsticks.

They found a table in the middle because all the tables at the back were occupied with kissing lovers. The squishy armchairs welcomed their arrival and Harry ordered two butterbeers, which were with added warmth and extra mellow as part of a new experiment.

"So, what's happening with you and Jess?" Hermione asked, cupping the mug with her cold hands. Jessica Slocombe was Harry's partner in Professor Flitwick's class, and let us just say they did not see eye to eye.

"It could be better," Harry, grinned. "We do more bickering than work and it ends up with one of us storming off."

Hermione thought about this for a moment, weighing possibilities. "Well, why don't you put it from both points of view? I swear you two are hopeless!"

"We're on that route now, but it's kind of confusing. Anyway, it is not us! It's bloody Flitwick's fault for partnering us together!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It'll be alright in the end... God I sound like a muggle card!" They both laughed together.

"You always are," Harry said, dodging the punch Hermione had just sent at him. "It should be me feeling sorry for you anyway; with Malfoy as your partner."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "It's okay; you just got to learn how to tame the snake."

He stared open mouthed at her in disbelief. "You mean it's actually _enjoyable _working with Malfoy? The same Malfoy who's been taunting insufferably since the first day of Hogwarts?!"

"Yes Harry. It's not that big a deal." Hermione stood up, not liking where this conversation was heading. "Time to get going again. I want to start some shopping before it gets too crowded."

Harry looked pleadingly at her as he melted into the chair. She sighed and in one swift move, she went behind Harry and started tickling him on the ribs. Immediately, he started squirming in his seat like a child, not letting out the laughs that wanted to escape.

"You give up?" Hermione asked.

"I surrender!" Harry laughed, getting up. She gave a look of triumph at Harry and linked her arm through his, steering him outside.

"You're a threat to wizards everywhere, not Voldemort," Harry said, heading towards the nearest shop.

"That's why your best friend's with me," Hermione smiled.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so I start Chapter 8 straight away, since it is going to be relatively small due to what is going to happen! However, _do not_ believe me because I keep telling lies and everything goes **kaput** all of a sudden. If you have any questions, just email me and keep an eye out in my bio for updates on my stories! rolls eyes

Okay, that was mindless babble! Keep up the ab fab reviews people!

Star x


	8. Tears Of A Broken Heart

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN:** Wow I actually kept a promise for once! Shocked you all there! Oh well, half-term is now upon me so that means I have more time! Here are some more replies to your fabby reviews!

**Evilevergreen –** Just go back into your hole and sleep! Nah, I'm joking I don't quite get what I said now...

**Tinkbelle –** Yeah, but you have to admit the ending was very corny!

**Lisi –** Why thank you! Hehehe Posh Fishy Me!

No I'm not insane, I'm just Totally Obsessed.

Okay, that's out of my system – sorry! I think I'll just shut up and get on with the story... Star x

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these wonderful characters or any of the groovy Harry Potter series in general, but I do own some characters and the distinctive plot (yeah right!)

**Chapter 8 – Tears of a Broken Heart**

"Now I know why men hate to shop with women," Harry grumbled, falling onto the leather couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Stop moaning and move over," Hermione laughed, squatting him on the leg and dumping her bags on the plush maroon carpet. They had been shopping non-stop for over three hours, causing aching feet and hurt hands. Of course Hermione had been on longer shopping trips with her mother and muggle friends, but with a man constantly jabbering and moaning all the time, it kind of dragged time along.

"So did you get everything?" Harry asked, praying that she had.

"Nope, I still have to buy yours', Ginny's and the girls," Hermione said, counting them by using her fingers.

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "You must be kidding me! My hands are practically hanging off."

She shook her head and laughed. "God your such a whiner! Just like Siri-" Hermione stopped in mid-sentence and mentally scolded herself. "Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

He looked up and gave her a shy smile, enough for her to understand it was okay. She returned it but with tears glistening like diamonds in her eyes. They both enveloped in a hug, with Hermione now letting her tears flow freely.

"It's just that; it's so weird," Hermione said, holding Harry tightly. "He's been gone for almost two years but it's more like two days. And when he just fell behind that veil..." She let out a choked sob and Harry pulled her onto his lap, like they had done so many times before.

"It's ok 'Mione," Harry cooed. "He's free now, with no-one to accuse him or make him feel unwanted.

"I know but I could have done something. Stopped Bellatrix or at the most, killed her instead of taking him from us." She drew deep, ragged breaths while they thought of any possibilities to save Sirius and what it would be like if he was there at that very moment. The picture stayed like that for at least five minutes, each of them just enjoying the other's company. It had been this way since the end of year five, when they really began to appreciate each others company and life in general. It seemed funny how losing somebody can bring people closer together.

Hermione wiped her face of all excess tears and blew her nose with a tissue. "Look at me," She laughed sarcastically. "I'm behaving like a little girl with a skinned knee. I just don't know how to get over it like you."

Harry looked down at the floor and said quietly, "That's not true. I keep finding it harder and harder everyday when I realise that he isn't here."

Her heart melted for him. 'Of course he would be the most effected,' Hermione thought to herself. 'Sirius is the closest thing to family he's had in 15 years.

"I'm going to get Bellatrix," Harry stated, that horrible look of revenge and death forming on his face.

"I know, but that isn't the solute-"

"You don't get it though!" Harry stood up in anger. "I want to cause her pain so she knows how I feel! She ought to know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out over and over again, and it's all because of a stupid son-of-a-bitch!" He collapsed to the floor; letting the tears of fury and angst flow out. Hermione walked over to him and did the same to him that he had done to her only 10 minutes ago. She played with is hair and occasionally patted his head.

"Sssh, it's okay. It'll all be over soon and according to Trelawny, you'll grow old and have ten kids." They both laughed slightly at the mad Divination teacher.

"God I wish my life was like yours 'Mione," Harry said, hugging Hermione's waist. "A family, top pupil, a real home – it's a pity I waste it by having bloody Voldemort trying to kill me."

Hermione smiled faintly and stared into the non-existent fire. "Trust me, nothing is as it seems."

"What are you talking about? Your mum and dad are nice enough and don't keep you home when you tell them your latest adventure, which is a miracle. You're _nearly_ every teacher's favourite student and a place to go to whenever you need someone."

"It's not all that stuff; my mind's messed up because of -" She paused, unsure whether to tell him. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, signalling her to tell him.

Suddenly, a group of fifth year boys fell through the portrait, giggling uncontrollably. All of them waded into the common room and sloped onto the floor or a spare chair.

"Great," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. She walked over to a boy and tried to open his eyes. They smelt of repulsive –

"Muggle alcohol," She concluded, smelling his heavy breathing. "Can you get some water please Harry?" He nodded and walked over to the jug by the bottom of the entrance to the dormitories.

"Thanks." She took a glass and opened a boy's mouth so he could drink it. He coughed and spluttered.

"Who the hell are you?!" He said rather rudely.

"Hermione Granger, and if you speak like that to me again I will definitely tell Professor McGonagall," She warned, getting him off the floor and onto the chair he had missed.

"Need any help?" Harry asked, going over to her.

"Ummm yeah. That one looks really out of it." Hermione pointed at a boy who was sprawled over an armchair.

"No problem. Hey, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, nothing important." Hermione smiled and went onto the next boy.

'Dodged that one didn't you,' Hermione thought to herself, thanking God.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 9 will have some more Draco and Hermione interaction! I miss those two stupid people! Check my bio for updates! And keep up the _absolutely splendid_ reviews! Star x


	9. Stinging Kiss

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN:** Wow! I actually finished this chapter on Sunday afternoon, but decided to look over it because I was just typing without thinking! Here are my replies to your reviews:

**BlackPearl07 –** Cardinals? Do they play baseball? Teach me your American ways! Lolz

**shexyclevayollop –** Why thanks you! Yeah, it was pretty fun. Oh, and btw, it does not matter!

**Evilevergreen –** Good point! I just assumed they all knew, but I'll drag that in there someday!

**Shrimp5391 –** I know their never going to get together in the books, so I ship _big _for them outside! Their such a hopeless couple!

**Lisi –** Yeah, but I felt the need because I cannot stand constant Draco/Hermione. I'm sooo sorry about the typos, I just looked through and realised how many there were! And I'm hopeless at grammar because of damn public school! I can't even spell grammar! Thank yooooooou spell check!

**silvereyedelven( ) –** Why thank you for the yummy candy bar! You actually caught me writing Chapter 10 :P Thanks for the cred and yes, I felt mega bad writing Harry like that, but I reckon he's at his best when full of angst!

And to everyone else who reviewed – thanks a bunch! It really means a lot to me as it is my first fan fiction, even if my grammar sucks! You've all been really nice!

And now to the main event!

* * *

**Summary:** After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter and his wonderful world... You will know if I made something up.

**Chapter 9 – Stinging Kiss**

Soon another week had passed since our last intervention. Nothing had really happened, except Dean slipping a Devil's Tongue, Weasley Wizard Wheezes' new product, into an obnoxious 7th year Slytherin's potion, causing the boy to have licks of fire on his tongue constantly which left him screaming around the room thinking that his tongue was going to burn out. Dean got a fortnights' worth of detentions with Professor Snape.

Draco and Hermione's assignment had gone relatively smoothly, with only three arguments per session and no-one stormed out.

The day to hand it in approached with Hermione feeling particularly nervous.

Hermione sat on her desk next to Draco with her hands clenched, awaiting her mark.

"Oh god I shouldn't have out that pathetic diagram in there," Hermione said out loud.

Draco groaned at his partner's persistent outbursts. "Shut up Granger or I'll go insane." The talking between them stopped, but the tension rising.

She glanced over at Ron, who gave her the thumbs up, showing the mark Professor Flitwick had just given him, an E. Smiling, she looked at Draco who was holding their assignment in his hands.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "So? Are you just going to stare at it or tell me what we got?" He looked up at her and showed the front page, which displayed a red circle, in the middle of it a-

"O?! You have to be kidding me? Us two – O – crap diagram!" She squealed with excitement that caused Draco and a few others to stare at her. "Sorry." She grinned and scanned through it, looking for Flitwick's notes.

"Now class, settle down," Professor Flitwick squeaked from his desk. The class went silent steadily. "Now, the marks I have given _will _go towards your final grade for your Charms OWL. We will start the next assignment next lesson. Class dismissed."

There was lots of murmuring while the people packed away. Most were chatting excitedly about their grades and how they might celebrate.

"Bye," Hermione muttered to Draco, taking her book bag.

"Wait. You better have this since you probably want to go through it," Draco said, handing their report to her.

"Thanks." She gave a small smile and their hands touched for a split second, causing their eyes to meet. Of course their hands had touched before, but as utterly stupid as it may sound, there seemed to be something there. Draco looked as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hermione!" Ron called. "Lunch is ready."

-------------------------------------

"Okay," She replied laughing. She walked away from the platinum haired boy and to her two best friends.

Hermione was at the Gryffindor dinner table, still astounded by her grade. She had spent her time talking to various housemates and eating, so there had not been any time to look over the report. Everyone was lively and bubbly, talking about anything and everything.

"So when Snape asked if I wanted to clean it up, I just sat back with a 'What?' look on my face!" A 5th girl laughed, trying to rival any troublemakers since Fred and George's 'departure'. The group around her also laughed, surprised at the young girl's bravery.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione stay out of it," Ron whispered, grinning.

"What made you think I was going to say anything?!"

"The look on your face. It's her choice, not yours. So stay out!" He pinched her on the cheek.

"Yes Daddy," Hermione said in a mock baby voice, sucking her thumb. They both laughed.

They continued with this kind of idle conversation until the bell went for next lesson, everyone getting up and going through the Great Hall doors.

Ron and Harry went to their next class, while Hermione wandered back up to Gryffindor Tower. She didn't have a lesson next, and planned to use the quietness of the common room to look over her assignment so she could plan for the next one.

She said the password (Squiddledee) to the Fat Lady and went through the portrait, immediately heading towards her favourite armchair in front of the fire. She dumped her bag on the floor and got out the project, reading it word from word and reading the added notes.

Hermione turned the page into the centrefold, a short introduction on who did what in it. But on it, was a piece of folded parchment that had not been there before. She was intrigued by it, thinking it was an additional piece of parchment Flitwick always used to put his final notes on.

She tenderly opened it and read out loud:

_Granger,_

_Meet me up in the tower tonight at 7:30, no questions._

_Signed, Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione was confused at this, wondering why he needed to see her if there was not another assignment until next lesson, which was on Wednesday.

"I'm not going to go," Hermione decided straight away.

----------------------------------

Despite what she had said, she found herself getting ready for the night ahead at 6:19. She was now scouring through her wardrobe, looking for something to wear.

"I must be mad," She said, throwing many clothes onto her four-poster bed. "I shouldn't care what I look like for a stupid Malfoy." She winced at her choice of words, just realising how stupid they sounded. She let out a groan of frustration and grabbed a pair of jeans and a satin camisole top that she had only wore once to a muggle party. She put away the other clothes and then went into the adjoining bathroom, wondering what to do with her hair. She tried putting it up, down, half up etc. She had become so aggravated, that she wondered it was a possibility to shave it all off. She put it up in a messy ponytail with a few strands of curls hanging down so that they framed her face.

"What the hell am I doing?!" Hermione nearly shouted. "I'm going to meet my worst enemy and I'm actually being all girly about it." She shook her head in disbelief and applied the lightest amount of make-up, which was the same as always. She did _not _need to become a tart for one night for the sake of a boy who had treated her like dirt of six years.

She went back into the dormitory and put on her necklace and bracelet, noticing that the time was 7:09.

Hermione gave a deep sigh. "One chance to turn back." But instead, she walked out with her wand and walked to the 7th year boys dormitory, hoping no-one was in there. Her prayer was answered, as it was deserted. She found Harry's trunk and took the Invisibility Cloak, carefully holding it.

Hermione then rushed to the place, accidentally bumping into a timid 1st year.

"Sorry," She gushed, helping him back up. Rushing, she gave a quick smile and carried on.

She got to the Hidden Tower with a red face and stitch in her side. Not the best entrance, but a sort of dramatic entrance at that. She sat down and looked around in the darkness, trying to find him.

"Oh bloody hell, this better not be a joke," Hermione moaned, taking deep breaths.

"Fortunately, it's not Granger," A voice drawled form the archway. Hermione looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, looking particularly pleased.

"So you came?" He said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Yes, but only out of intrigue," She snapped, rolling her eyes. "Is there a point of this meeting? Because if there isn't I can go." She stood up.

"Yes, I've got dinner."

Hermione blinked in disbelief. "Draco Malfoy actually being nice? It's poisoned. Oh no, wait, I'm on candid camera!"

"Shut up Granger. I'm just showing the sort of things a mudblood misses out on."

"That's it. I don't have to put up with you!" Hermione went to walk out, but could not get past the archway. "Why the hell are you keeping me here?! You don't even like me so let me go!"

"Your temper is getting the better of you again. And temptation just gets too tasty." He approached her.

"Piss off Draco!" She covered her mouth and realised she had called him by his first name. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs. That was a big change because she had always found it hard, but then it just slipped off her tongue.

Draco stopped, wondering what she was doing. When the heard the faint sound of crying, he walked towards her again, but this time wrapping his arms around her. At first she was surprised by him, but fell into his arms.

While her mind was screaming 'What the hell are you doing?!' her heart was just healing over the fact that she may not be held like this by a boy other than Harry and Ron, until she died.

"Hermione?" Draco said tenderly.

She looked up with surprise in her face. "Yes?"

"I – I'm – I'm sorry okay?"

Hermione smiled faintly and nodded her head. "I'll make a mental video of that."

Draco seemed to smile and lowered his head, sweeping Hermione into a kiss. She gasped slightly, but returned the kiss. Their lips moulded together as they sat there in the autumn evening darkness. She felt the butterflies gather in her stomach and wrapped her arms around him, playing mildly with his hair. He was surprised at her advance, but still retained the kiss. Draco stroked her face, pressing his lips more forcefully against hers. And when she nibbled his lower lip, he groaned with pleasure. But as he used his tongue to part her lips, Hermione was forced back down to earth.

She quickly got up and wiped her moth hastily, trying to get rid of his germs. She dragged him up and slapped him hard. "Who do you think you are?! I was feeling venerable and you used that against me!" She ran towards the exit and found the force field still held her in there.

"Let me out you bastard!" She screamed, turning around.

He waved his wand and muttered 'Retractio Patefacio', so that Hermione could leave. She ran out, without a backward glance.

"Never look back."

* * *

**AN:** Longer one! Woot woot! This chapter seems a bit random in the interaction but Draco was _really _getting out of character! You just gotta love the jerk side of him! And I just realised why the hell did I make Hermione cry over something like that? I'm sorry if there's any grammar, I can't seem to find any but I know they'll be some hiding someplace...

Anyhow, keep a look out in my bio for updates and what do you all think of a Harry/Hermione fic?

Star x


	10. Chasing Thoughts

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN:** Okay, quick update! I'm way ahead on this (just patching up Chapter 13!) so I decided to post it because I got sooo bored! There may be grammar mistakes, but then I'm just hopeless.

**NeVeRmInD2 – **Yeah but she's an independent chica! Like moi :) She will get nicer, but with lots of time and tears.

**jesska-14 – **Because I'm just evil! And it keeps you all coming back (hopefully!) And to my other fan fic, I'm leaning towards re-doing the chapters so it leads towards something at least.

**silvereyedelven( ) – **I don't think Draco could ever do that. He's too much of a Malfoy, and I'm already straying too much from his jerk side! I would have done that but then Hermione's slightly insane (Ron is sooo right!) in my eyes. Thank you for the gummy wormy! I'm going to get cavities from all these sweets!

Thanks to **Tinkbelle** who keeps reviewing, you helped me sooo much! And **Dumdumditz23** who's review was..... interesting at the least!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill people, don't think I own Harry Potter cause I don't!

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 10 – Chasing Thoughts**

Hermione walked slowly all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Tears were still streaming down her face, ceasing to stop. She had been crying for so long that she could not remember why, but all she knew was that she hated Draco Malfoy and everything about him. His bloody pompous attitude, his pure-blood obsession.

Hermione let out a groan of frustration as she reached the Fat Lady portrait. It just was not fair that she had to put up with him when every other girl in the school praised his good looks and 'charm', and would also give their virginity to a monster to spend as much time with him as Hermione did.

She said the password and went into the Gryffindor common room, finding only a handful of people there as it was a school night. She sat down in an armchair and went over the night's occurrences, wanting to tear her hair out at the fact she had gone there _and _kissed him back, caught up in the passion.

'Draco 'Bouncing Ferret' Malfoy?!' She thought incredulously. 'One of the few boys I've kissed it had to be him – and twice! How the hell did I get to be so damn unlucky?!' She let out another groan of annoyance, surprising everyone in the common room. She gave them a filthy look and walked up to her dormitory, not in the mood for their pathetic 'Are you okay Hermione?'.

Drawing the curtains around her bed, she regained her composure and racked her brain for a simple reason that she could have kissed him back.

_Love?_ No, it was too early for that and she certainly did not believe in love at first sight or falling in love with someone like him.

_Infatuation?_ Not really, he was too far up himself for her to truly appreciate the _real _Draco Malfoy, who that was and where ever it was.

_Like?_ Hermione pondered, her eyes becoming wide like saucers.

'No, it – it can't be!' Hermione's brain screamed. 'Hermione Anne Granger _liking _Draco Lucius Malfoy?!' But she knew she could not deny it. No matter how much they fought, she still found him amazingly attractive. The way his hair would always catch the light and it was a colour you would rarely see on a child over the age of three, magical or not. The smirk that made up his attitude, causing girls to either go all faint or scowl at.

"And we mustn't forget all his little whores," Hermione said under her breath, laughing almost menacingly. He had had his way with most of the older Slytherins and the few selected Ravenclaws; most of whom did not try to hide it when they went up and kissed him in the hallway, only to find themselves pushed away with a cruel laugh at the fact their relationship could grow to beyond sex.

"Why the hell does it have to be me?" She said aloud this time, tears of fury rushing down. "He's everything I hate and yet I'm falling. And he doesn't even appreciate me. He still calls me 'mudblood' and 'Granger' after everything. And his manners need some brushing up on as well."

But then Hermione remembered that moment when she had crumbled in front of him. The way he held her and even said sorry like he meant it. 'Oh my god he meant it.' Hermione's face spread into a weak smile.

And that kiss! It had taken her breath away, even if she did slightly lose her mind for a moment.

"Oh, what are we going to do with you hey?" Hermione said, clutching her chest as though speaking to her heart.

Her sleep was another troubled one. But it was not of the 6th year battle, but the coming battle.

It was raining. The ground was becoming a bog and still the numerous figures carried on fighting. Spells were being thrown from one enemy to the other and people ran in front of her. It was then that she saw it. Voldemort and Harry fighting until the end by the looks of it.

"Harry!" She tried to scream, but nothing came out.

He was looking bad, very bad. Cuts covered his body and he didn't have a single ounce of strength left. Voldemort also had his fair share, but not nearly as much.

"On no," She whispered, tears of sorrow escaping her hurt eyes. "No, not Harry, please. He doesn't deserve to die like this."

Harry collapsed to the floor, landing on Voldemort's shoes. He kicked him hard on the chin and sent Harry flying upwards, his wand flying away in a different direction.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort bellowed, Harry's body now just zooming straight to the ground.

Voldemort let out a menacing laugh, his hands thrown up in glory.

Hermione woke up with tears on her cheeks and panicking like never before. She quickly went to the 7th boys' dormitory, not paying attention to the fact that it was 2am or that she was lacking in proper nightwear. All that was on her mind was Harry had to be safe.

She intruded into the dormitory and searched frantically for Harry's bed, at last finding it and rushing over.

He was tossing and droplets of sweat covered his head. This was enough to make Hermione feel much better, but still needed to comfort him. She scooped him up and rocked him back and forth, making 'Ssssh'-ing noises.

Harry opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at the girl. "Hermione?" He said sleepily.

"Yes," She answered a smile gathering.

"What are you doing here?" He was squishing his eyes together, trying to focus. She handed him his glasses and put them on.

"I just came to check on you. Oh it was horrible Harry!"

"What was?" He got out of the hold and sat up on the bed.

She looked down at the floor, trying to remember it.

"I was on a field, it was wet. I think it was the battle. I saw you and Voldemort fighting and you – you – you just fell." Tears escaped at the painful dream, forcing her to make hiccup noises.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. It's not going to be like that, I promise." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Don't worry about me; we've already talked about this. And those dreams; their just dreams."

"But I'm having them more and more now. You know the one about Lucius, and it's terrible with them growing stronger. I'm starting to realise what it was like for you when you were having these kind and all the Occlumency you had to do as well."

The room was filled with silence, only the heaving breathing and snores being given off.

"Umm Hermione do you think...?" Harry said shyly.

She got up quickly, only just becoming aware that he was only in his boxers. She blushed and averted her gaze. "Sorry."

He grinned and pulled on a pair of bottoms, getting back into bed. "Night."

"Night." She went to walk away, but turned around. "Can I spend the rest of my sleep with you Harry?" She was feeling kind of perverted, but always felt better with someone close to her hen she slept.

"Sure." He scooted over and patted the bed, Hermione just grabbing a shirt of his and trousers. She turned around and pulled off her camisole top, too tired to feel embarrassed. She then put the trousers on underneath her skirt and then took it off. She put her clothes on the floor and got in with Harry, who was looking particularly nervous and cleared his throat. She cuddled up to his chest and soundly went to sleep, this time with no bad dreams.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" A voice shouted, waking Hermione up. She groaned and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep. Then she realised she was in the boys dormitory.

"Crap," She said, quickly getting up. Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry were all standing up, looking in Harry's bed. "I was ummm. I had a dream so I came in here and ended up sleeping with Harry."

The boys' eyes widened at the last bit.

"You slept with Harry?!" Ron said, mouth open and everything.

"Oh Merlin no! God Ron, who do you think I am?" She shouted.

"Why are your clothes on the floor and why your wearing his?!"

"I went to sleep without getting changed so when I came in here I borrowed some of Harry's. I'm going to have a shower and I'm telling the truth aren't I Harry?!"

All eyes went to him, and he seemed to become nervous. "Yeah, she is."

"See! God I do _not _go sleeping with my best friends!" Hermione stalked off and slammed the door.

"Well we know that now!" Ron shouted at her back. All the boys looked at him. "What?"

* * *

**AN:** That bit is my favourite! Made me laugh than anything else in this story! He's just so cute and a bit blind but hey? Keep up your amazing reviews and I'll see you soon! Star x


	11. Your Eyes Show Me

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **I seem to have no thoughts at this particular moment..... Except I made another story :) It's sarcastic and just basically taking the mickey out of Mary-Sue's, the result of reading an editorial and being _very _bored! By the way, I did this chapter about 2 weeks ago so it seems random to me!

**elvenrarehunter – **Thank you for your compliments! My head keeps getting bigger! Joke. Anyways, sorry about the misleading middle name, I had no idea! I definitely need a beta with all my mistakes!

**BlackPearl07 – **You've just got to love Ron like that! Well, their relationship has to have some bumps and turns because then it would be a Mary-Sue one! (Throws up) No, I'm not America, I live 10 hours away (I hated those flights!) in a wee town called Cwmbran in a wee country called Wales in a wee nation called United Kingdom! There was something about it on the news channel, but I can't get my head around your sports!

**shexyclevayollop – **Yeah, that's why I don't like putting him in there much because it's hard to write! If your looking for some proper R rated stuff, then it's not going to be in this story, but maybe a sequel :P Not sure yet though!

Also hugs to **sirius-black-4eva**, **Annie**, **Tinkbelle**, **Evilevergreen** and **Alison2k4 **you comments mean sooo much to me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill! I do not have the amazing talents of J.K Rowling so this is about as far as my skill goes!

**Chapter 11 – Your Eyes Show Me**

Hermione Granger made her way down to the common room, still slightly angry at the boys for immediately jumping to conclusions about her and Harry. I mean, come on, her and Harry Potter! The boy she had been best friends with after defeating a troll and each other saving each others skin.

She snorted and walked down the stairs, seeing Harry and Ron, who looked like they were arguing. 'Better stop them before it gets nasty,' Hermione thought to herself, laughing slightly.

"You were the one who suggested I slept with her!" Harry shouted.

"It damn well looked like it from where I was standing!" Ron fired back.

"Well check more close –"

What are you two arguing about now?" Hermione whined, standing in the middle of them. She placed both her hands on her hips in a do-not-mess-with-me way, looking up at both the boys.

"He's still bloody going on about this morning!" Harry started, pointing at Ron.

"Oh yeah! Well why don't we talk about you and how you started on me just then!" Ron spat, giving him a disgusted look.

"Shut up both of you! I swear you two are like an old married couple! Tomorrow I'll find you arguing over raincoats!" Hermione shouted, getting fed up of the constant bickering. "Come on, I'm hungry." She walked out with Ron and Harry behind her, still shooting dagger glares at each other.

She did _not _need her two best friends bickering over something as stupid as this. Sure it had been a mistake, but it was not as if her and Harry was romantically involved!

Hermione was walking quite fast and made it down to the Great Hall quickly. She spotted Ginny and walked over to her, trying to hide her scowl.

"Hi," She said, giving her a smile.

"Hey," Ginny replied, looking up from her omelette.

"How are you?" Hermione said, watching Harry and Ron come in and take a seat directly opposite each other further down.

"Okay, what's up? You've never been one for small talk," Ginny said, her face suddenly becoming concerned.

So Hermione told her everything about last night and this morning, just leaving Draco out of it. Even though Hermione loved Ginny, she did have the tendency to be a ..... big mouth!

"I cannot _believe_ my brother! He is so dim and stupid," Ginny said, stabbing the remains of her breakfast.

"Yeah well the way I put it didn't help either," Hermione confessed, cringing.

"No don't give in. He is totally insensitive and doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut!"

"Ginny! You're practically saying that me and Harry were..."

"No I'm not. I'm just saying my brother's a git who should look between the lines."

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured some more coffee.

"So, how are you and Malfoy getting along now?" Ginny asked.

That had caught her completely off guard. Hermione tired to stop herself from chocking and maintained an expressionless face.

"It's okay, but he could be more civil," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

'Yeah, like actually telling me when he's about to come over all hormonal and kiss me," Hermione thought.

"He's a Malfoy, civil is not part of their DNA structure," Ginny said, smirking.

"Yeah I guess your right and shut up!" Hermione smiled before Ginny had the chance to do her 'Weasley and a red head routine'.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She pouted and a little sparkle in her eyes told Hermione she was lying.

"Of course." Hermione leaned across the table and ruffled Ginny's hair, causing it to go frizzy and it seriously her. "Bye!"

Hermione practically ran so Ginny couldn't catch her, only stopping 4 corridors on. She breathed deeply, leaning against the wall and looking around. Only a couple of students were there, all too busy to stop and look.

"Granger!" A voice called, causing Hermione to groan.

'And of course he had to be the one," She though, not believing her luck. She turned around and saw Malfoy walking rather leisurely towards her.

"What do you want?" She said, getting ready to carry on walking.

"I want to discuss our next project and getting a head start on it." He was standing next to her, leaning against the wall with his arm supporting him.

'God he looks lush when he does that – Hermione!' Her brain screamed. 'Stop thinking stuff like this!' She shook her head.

"Okay, how about at the start of dinner in the library?"

"Looking forward to it." He brushed her face with his hand, knowing that this bugged her.

"People can see."

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" He smirked.

"Bye Draco," She said in an amused way. She walked down the corridor, aware that he was following her as she could feel his eyes upon her and the footsteps echoing.

"What do you _want_?!" Hermione cracked, spinning around.

"I've got Potions with you," He said bluntly, raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever." She carried on walking, choosing to ignore him when he walked along side her.

"I annoy you don't I?" He said.

"Just every minute I see you," She said, not taking her gaze away from the interesting corridor in front of her.

"Good."

Hermione laughed at that remark. "Why is that 'good'?"

"Because it keeps you wanting me," He was now in front of her, walking backwards.

"Oooooh uh huh." She laughed in disbelief and saw the entrance the Professor's Snape's classroom. "As much as I would love to keep this conversation going, I'm going to class."

--------------------------------------

Hermione Granger walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, her back now killing after lugging around her books all day. It was not that crowded, as people were going to dinner. She walked up the staircase, dumping her book bag on her bed once inside her dorm room and quickly pulling out a pair of grey, wide leg trousers and a white tank top. She walked into the bathroom and changed hastily, putting her hair into a ponytail and duped her clothes into the wash basket for the house elves to clean. As much as she hated them doing things that she could easily do for herself, she had begun to understand that they loved their jobs, and S.P.E.W was just on hiatus until N.E.W.T.S were over.

Hermione quickly grabbed her small shoulder bag and put some parchment and a quill in there before rushing over to the library. This time, she did not bump into anyone but looked a mess when she actually got there.

She headed off to their usual study place and found him sitting there, reading through a book. Pausing, she studied his features. He looked so concentrated and his eyebrows were furrowed while he constantly pushed a hand through his hair.

"Ah hem," Hermione said, approaching him. Draco looked up and motioned her to sit, getting a piece of used parchment out of his bag.

"Okay, so for this one we have to come up with the properties of a spell we have decided to make. But it cannot be put into practice," He explained.

"That's going to be hard. How can he expect us to get the calculations right if we can't test it out?" Hermione said, slightly confused.

"Ask him that on Wednesday. What spell are we going to make up?"

"One to give us ideas?" They both laughed and looked up. The silence seemed to thicken as they just stared at each other.

Hermione felt a pressure on her leg and looked down to see Draco's pale hand it, surprising her slightly. But yet she covered his with her hand and smiled slightly, relaxing to the moment.

"What do you say to show the person's true feelings? I mean, like when you say a word sparks fly out of their wand and the colour co-ordinates with the feeling," She explained at his confused face.

"Well that could only be used on people with wands and it would have to be out," Draco said, smirking at her blunder.

"Oh yeah. Maybe it doesn't matter about the situation?"

"But it could and that would lose us marks."

"Whatever. I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" She got up and pulled a book out, looking through it with no particular interest.

A second silence filled the atmosphere, but different from the one before.

'You're having a go at him for no particular reason! How pathetic are you?' Hermione thought.

'He deserved it though for ruining my idea.'

'Why are you so stubborn? He's –'

"Hermione?" Draco said, breaking her from the mental argument. "What about that idea?"

"What? You didn't say anything," Hermione said in a confused way.

"Merlin, you get distracted by any little thing!"

"No, it has something to do with coping with you and learning to block it all out."

"It's my looks, they keep distracting you."

"Shut up!" She playfully threw a book at him, but as he stood up it hit him right in the –

"Fucking hell Hermione!" He cursed, trying to keep his voice down as he fell to the floor, clutching his 'private' area.

She let out a giggle and watched him wriggle in pain. "Ummm sorry?"

He tried to give her a dirty look, but failed in vain. "You damn well should be."

"You're such a whiner!"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"Just fucking help me up," Draco stated, lifting himself onto one arm.

Hermione went over and, with difficulty, put him on an armchair. She suppressed the need to laugh again by biting her tongue and sat on the floor.

"Any ideas?" She said, looking up.

"How about one that can strangle a certain brown haired girl to death?!" Draco loud-whispered.

"I'll warn Pansy." She gave him a sweet smile. "I'll do it now because I'm going."

Hermione got up and went to her bag, putting it on her shoulder.

"You're just going to leave me in pain?" He put on a puppy dog face.

"Yeah, that's the general idea." She waved him good-bye

"No kiss?"

Hermione looked around, terrified if someone had heard them. "You are unbelievable." She walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, blushing slightly.

She walked away, saying over her shoulder, "If the pain doesn't subside I'm sure Blaise'll help you." She quickly dodged a book and walked out of the library with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**AN: **Absolutely _disgusting _fluff! I can't stand that type of stuff, but thought it was necessary. The next chapter I will prevent having fluff in! Hehehe did anyone notice the film phrases I used? My favourite sort-of God film! Star x


	12. Chances Given Are Chances Lost

Leather And Libraries

**AN:** Okay, I'm here getting _really _pissed off at boys so I thought I'd post this chapter!

**BlackPearl07 – **You people's accents getting a bit annoying after going there twice... No offence! We all don't say 'Pip Pip' either and shexiest accents are the Scottish! Yeah but you have Elijah Wood and Johnny Depp -Goes into trance-

**jesska-14 – **Oh my god I have a biggest fan! –Squeals- Glad you like this story so much! Thanks sooo much!

**shexyclevayollop – **Hermione's a sarcastic bitch! :P I did write a short story which was _really _graphic but then I was like 'Oh my god what the hell am I doing?! I'm only 15!' So I locked it until I feel I can post it.

**elvenrarehunter – **Why thanks ya! All thanks to.... Myself? Well it sure ain't public school!

**sirius-black-4eva – **So I'm guessing you're not a real big fan on Draco?

**Tinkbelle – **Thanks for all of reviews so far!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Can't be bothered with this; I don't own any part of Harry Potter no matter how much I would like to :P 

**Chapter 12 – Chances Given Are Chances Lost**

For the rest of the week, Hermione was on cloud nine. Even though she hid it well, her friends were beginning to notice a change in her. Like the way she hardly showed up to dinner and she spent more time in the library – well, more time than usual! But they didn't say anything, as they thought Hermione was practicing early for N.E.W.T.S or something similar. The thought never crossed their minds that it could be Draco Malfoy.....

To hand it to her, Hermione had hid it rather carefully, although she hated lying to her friends. But it was no big deal right? Just a silly little crush.... At the moment, her conscious would say.

Hermione walked down the corridor, having just departed from Arithmacy. She adjusted the massive text book so that it would be easier to carry. It slipped out of her hands, landing with a thud on the stone floor. She bent down to pick it up, but saw Pansy Parkinson's foot on it.

"Well, well, well Granger begging to me?" Pansy said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and yanked her book out, causing the other girl to lose her balance. "Not likely," She spat.

"Oh come off it. I've always known you never _really _liked boys; maybe it was your way of coming on to me."

Hermione shook her head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe you should ask your precious 'boyfriend'." She tiled her head at Draco, who was watching the scene with a smug.

"What _is_ she going on about Drakie?" Pansy cooed, shooting him a seductive smile.

"No idea. She's probably got it around her head that I'm her boyfriend," Draco said, looking as if he could choke on those words.

Hermione became very confused. Why was he being like this?

"Ewww! You haven't actually _had sex _with this filthy mudblood?!" Pansy took a step back as though she had germs.

"Of course not. She probably made it all up, who knows what sick things go through her mind." Draco smirked at Hermione's expression. "Awww she's all confused and heartbroken."

Pansy took his as her cue to go up to the boy and wrap her arms possessively around him, burying her head into his collarbone.

Hermione felt the tears approach her throat and ran off before she could make a fool of herself.

"Awww the party's over?!" Pansy laughed at her back, knowing that she had won. She had no idea about Draco and Hermione, but saw the glances she shot at him in lessons and thought she should teach the mudblood a lesson that she would never forget; never mess with a Slytherin girl and her object of sex and affection.

Hermione continued to run until she reached her dorm room, not even stopping when Harry and Ron greeted her in the common room.

She flicked her wand so that the drapes around her bed closed and put a silencing charm and a barrier around it so she could have some peace.

"Why would he do something like that?" Hermione whispered, not understanding how he could say that when he seemed to care so much about her. "He laughs, smiles, kisses me and yet he sides with Parkinson!" Her tears bubbled out even more as she felt her feelings for him crumble.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that until she heard a shrieking sound that sounded like her name. Hermione quickly reversed the spells and wiped away any excess tears.

"What are you doing?" Lavender said, opening the drapes. "And why have you got bags underneath your eyes?"

"Well I was trying to get some extra sleep, so that the bags would disappear!" Hermione said, letting some anger escape.

Lavender looked taken aback but continued nonetheless. "Okay, but Harry and Ron asked me to check on you as you missed the last three lessons." She walked out.

"What?! Oh bugger," Hermione said, getting up and going into the bathroom. Her face did definitely have bags underneath them and was slightly red. She washed it hurriedly and removed her make-up. The hair was not much different either. It was sticking up everywhere and had loads of kinks in it.

"Just peachy," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "I'm having a bloody shower."

She quickly washed herself and let all her thoughts disappear down the drain momentarily.

"Hermy!" The same voice shrieked again.

"What?" She replied, annoyed at her nickname.

"You've got mail!"

"I'll be out in a minute." She stopped the water and quickly wrapped a towel around herself.

Sure enough, an owl was sitting on Hermione's bed, hooting peacefully. She walked up quickly to it, relived it of the letter and went back into the bathroom.

_To Hermione,_

_I understand if you're feeling particularly anti-Draco at the moment, but I would like you to meet me at the Hidden Tower now if possible. I'll wait for a while as I need to do some work._

_Draco._

Hermione let out a snort of disbelief. 'Oh I'll go and fucking see him alright!' She thought, scrunching up the letter and throwing it into the trashcan.

She quickly dried her hair and straightened it with the same charm and put on some make-up and underwear underneath her towel. She walked out and chose a blouse and pair of black checked trousers, changing into them and quickly leaving.

"Hey Hermione where are you going?" Ron's voice shouted when she entered the living room.

"To see Professor McGonagall, I'll be back in a minute!" She shouted back, going through the portrait.

As she walked, she thought of all the terrible things she could say to Draco. All the things she'd like to do so he could feel truly sorry for what he did.

She made it up there quite quickly, and saw him sitting down in a bean bag, scribbling something down.

"Plotting your next attack on me?!" Hermione said, walking near him.

"Look, Hermione, I'm really –"

"Sorry? Piss off Malfoy! You know, I thought I actually liked you and it was like you even had a different side!"

"You know I was just going along with her! What was I supposed to do?"

"Stop her, defend me? Anything except from what you did! You have no fucking idea how much that hurt!"

"I have to keep up that act around them Hermione! They'd eat me alive if they found out. And in case you've forgotten, I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys are _not _supposed to fall for mudbloods like you!"

That hit a nerve in her. She walked up to him and slapped him right across the face. "How _dare _you say that you fucking bastard! I thought I saw something in you, but I was wrong." She went to walk off, but he swivelled her around and kissed her.

Wrong thing to do!

"What the fuck are you doing?! Nothing is solved with a lame kiss! I don't want to see you anymore so leave me alone! I don't want to be your voodoo doll and play you're pathetic games because I've had enough of them!"

She walked off, but not with giving Draco a nice punch in the nose. "You fucking deserved that!"

* * *

**AN:** The Pansy bit in this chapter came as a _big _surprise to me! And we'll also be seeing a new character in the next couple of chapters and Pansy will be seen even _more_ as a bitch! Yay for the Slytherins! Anyway, I tried to tie in the main feelings about this couple so that it would help in future bits! I also nicked feeling of Hermione's from the same film that I nicked the quotes from last update! No-one guessed! Anyhow, tootles! Star x 


	13. Something Unspoken

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **Brand spanking new chapter! I've had withdrawal symptoms because I've been busy with choir stuff and coursework so I've just began writing chapter 17! Whoa this story is going to fly by from here!

**silvereyedelven – **I would have done that too but Hermione's level headed and I think part of her knew that Draco was doing it to guard himself. Oh god no drink! Bad experience with that two weekend's ago! Jess knows :P But thanks ya anyways!

**Evilevergreen – **I just finally realised the last chapter _was _confusing. Everything seemed to rush along and it kept switching a lot with imagery in it.

**NeVeRmInD2 – **Lolz its madness! Madness I tell you! I love the fact you like it so much since this is the farthest I have _ever _taken a fan fiction. You gotta love feisty Hermione – she is sooo like me! Short temper and curly hair!

**kat – **I found out on Chapter 6 that the Leather and Libraries title was the kinky ship for Draco and Hermione which kind of put me off but I thought the title was lush so kept it! I'm not really into slash for some reason but whatever your mind aspires!

**sirius-black-4eva – **No, don't kill Draco! Punching is way better because he has to deal with the bruises and getting hurt by a girl! o.0 Pushy reader! God you shouldn't have been there when it was delayed three weeks then!

**BlackPearl07 – **Draco and Hermione's is a _very _complicated relationship and I've just come up with some new obstacles for them which will be interesting! But no pregnancy I cannot stand that for some reason. I don't hate them I just find them annoying after a while but so are the Welsh people's accents! I've never heard a country accent, just big city and Texas ones.

Also, many thanks and huggles to **shexy-cleva-yollop**, **elvenrarehunter**, **CrazyEvil13**, **Alison2k4** and **ShimmeringEvil**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my imagination! And maybe my ability to stay awake so I can write....

**Chapter 13 – Something Unspoken**

"Hermione!" A voice shouted, waking her. She groaned and rolled over, pulling her blanket tightly around herself and grabbing the pillow on her head.

"Get up now!"

"Go away Ginny," Hermione mumbled, burying herself deeper.

"Its quarter to nine you know," Ginny said, pulling drapes and yanking the blanket off her.

"You're kidding me?" Hermione quickly got up and dashed to the bathroom and grabbed her uniform just before. "Oh bloody hell."

"Now that's the spirit!" Ginny grinned and began to get Hermione's bag ready, looking at the timetable to the side of her bed. "Harry and Ron have been wondering where you are. Thought you were skiving again."

"That was a mistake," Hermione shouted from the bathroom. "I lost track of time."

"You're going to crack if you keep having these late night study sessions."

"I wasn't thought! I went to bed at 10 o'clock and my stupid alarm clock didn't go off!" She came out with her hair like a huge hairball that Crookshanks had coughed up. "God it will not tame itself!"

"Just put some Sleek Easy on it and stuff it into a bobble." Ginny rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "I got you some toast and coffee as well."

"Thanks Gin, you're a star." Hermione rushed out and pulled her bag on, grabbing the toast and coffee off the table as she went. "So, what classes have you got today?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration and Astronomy tonight," Ginny said, going down some stairs just outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Nice lessons. Thank god I haven't got Charms today," Hermione grumbled. She had _not _forgotten what had happened yesterday and didn't want to face him or his pathetic little lies anymore.

"Why? I thought you and Draco were getting along now?" Ginny was confused, thinking that she had missed something vital.

"He's just getting on my nerves, nothing much."

"Well at least you can speak to him now." Ginny nodded down the corridor, Draco making his way towards the two girls with a frown on his face.

'Great,' Hermione thought sarcastically, her face being angry.

"Hermione, we need to talk," He said, not paying any attention to Ginny who looked at the two of them with mouth open. This was a sight, Draco Malfoy actually approaching Hermione Granger in a some-what civilised manner.

"No we don't. I thought I told you how I felt. Bye," She gave him a dirty look before carrying on.

"You'll have to face me someday!"

"At least not today!" She stormed off down the corridor. 'Who the hell does the think he is? Nothing is the same and yet he has the cheek to come up to me!'

Meanwhile, Ginny was struggling to keep up with her and constantly looked back at Draco.

"Hermione, slow down!" She shouted, now running.

"Oh, sorry Gin." She stopped so the other girl could catch up.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing from where I was standing."

"It was nothing! Just leave it Gin!"

Ginny was slightly surprised at Hermione, for she had always kept on top of her feelings. But she didn't pressure her anymore just in case she was in a _really_ bad mood and hexed her back to the dormitory.

They continued down to the Main Entrance in silence. Hermione turned around to go to her lesson but stopped in front of Ginny with her eyes becoming particularly interested in the stone floor.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to snap," Hermione said, giving a smile.

"I forgive you, but just don't make a habit of it!" Ginny replied, hugging her. She watched as Hermione walked off, knowing there was something she wasn't telling her. There wasn't something right about the tone of Draco's voice, like he was scared or anxious. She had thought Hermione and Draco were just on mere friendly terms, but was seriously thinking about taking back that first assumption.

Later that night in the common room, Ginny had just come out of late shower. Quidditch practice had gone relatively well, but they still had to brush up their tactics.

She came down the stairs in her pyjamas, finding Harry and Ron playing Wizards' Chess.

"Hey!" She said, making her way over.

"Hi," They both said, not really paying attention. Harry waved absentmindedly at her while Ron just frowned at the chess board and nervously ran his hand through his hair.

Ginny shook her head and sat on the sofa, surveying the match. It seemed as though Ron was winning, no surprises there, but Harry was hot on his heels.

Ginny had never really liked the game, only playing them once so often as she didn't have the same talent for it as her brother who would smash any pieces that got in his way.

"You need to keep and eye out for that one by there Harry," She said, helping him as he was looking particularly confused at Ron's last move.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted as Harry took his King with a triumphant look on his face. "I'll –"

Ron chased her around the room, trying to tickle her to get her back.

"Ron! Someone had to win this year!" She giggled, jumping over the coffee table.

"No! I am the master. I proved that in first year!" He grabbed her by the midriff and yanked her down, tickling her relentlessly.

"S- St- Stop!" She laughed, squirming.

"Only if you admit it!"

"Okay, you are the master!" He got off her and started to laugh. "Bloody hell, I think my insides are vibrating now!"

Ginny sat down and controlled her laughter slowly, giving looks every so often to Ron and threw a pillow at him.

"What did you want to speak about?" Harry said, remembering her why she had actually come down. Ginny usually spent most of her late evenings with her dorm mates, gossiping about the day or reading unless she had homework or a hot date.

"Oh yeah, well," Ginny started. She told them about what had happened before classes with Draco. Even though Hermione would probably kill her after, she needed to tell them it as she wasn't so sure everything was as it seemed.

When she had finished, they both had frowns on their faces.

"Why would Malfoy call her 'Hermione' though?" Ron said, puzzled.

"They _are_ doing a project," Harry reminded him.

"But she's always on about how much he gets on her nerves."

"Well I don't know, but they've spent so much time together lately. And remember when she was fuming about Pansy? Maybe it was because of Draco," Ginny explained. "I mean, you know how Pansy can get the wrong side of things with that stupid brain of hers and maybe Draco just wanted to prove himself. He's had a hard time since Lucius got back inside Azkaban again.

"But it doesn't make any sense." Harry scratched his head, as if trying to get some theories.

"Well I reckon we should ask her."

"No, I'm not having her go all moody with me again. She gets scary," Ron said, shuddering at her rage. "Help me out here mate."

"Ron's right. Maybe we should just wait and see what happens."

"And wait for Hermione to start falling for him? She deserves _way _more than him!"

Ginny went upstairs in her rage.

"Ginny we don't even know for sure!" Harry shouted at her back, but sat back down when he got no reply.

Ron shook his head and then turned to Harry. "So, think it's true?"

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean, Hermione's always kept her head on her shoulders and she knows better than to fall for Ferret Boy, right?"

* * *

**AN: **Ta for all the lurvely reviews as I truly appreciate them! And keep an eye out for some more one-shot and in my bio for updates! Star x 


	14. Your Words Help Me Fly

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is_out _people! Woot woot! So excited and pumped up! Okay, just a little warning, I'm on work experience for two weeks, starting Monday, so I may not have time to update but I probably will! **I've decided to put the answers to your reviews at the bottom since there are so many!** Thank yooooooou!

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Your Words Help Me Fly**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and his magical world because then you would all be praising me and I would have obscene amounts of money!

The Great Hall was buzzing at dinner, everyone excited about the Christmas Holidays already. They talked about what they thought they were going to get or where they were going on holiday.

Most of them had opted to stay at Hogwarts, knowing that it was safer with the threat of Voldemort even stronger. Only a few were going home or on holiday, mostly purebloods from Slytherin that everyone was _sure _had a connection to Voldemort.

Hermione Granger was blatantly listening to Harry and Ron while she ate. She tried not to look at the platinum haired boy staring at her from across the hall, hopelessly trying to catch her eye in a hopefully sincere manner and hiding it well from everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Are you coming to watch quidditch practice Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh, ummm I don't know. I still have to do Snape's essay," Hermione said in a bored voice.

"But that's not due in for another 2 weeks!" Ron exclaimed.

"As I constantly say Ron, there's no harm on being on-top of things."

"But you'll end up having a mental breakdown before N.E.W.TS!"

Hermione threw up her arms in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you, just let me get ready."

"That's the spirit!" Harry said enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around her.

Hermione chose that time to reply to Draco's now annoying staring. He titled his head towards the exit, indicating her to meet him.

She replied by shaking her head and placing her head to rest on Harry's shoulder, causing Draco's face to look like he had just been denied of everlasting life. He left the Hall noisily, attracting many peoples attention.

"Wonder what's got Ferret Boy all steamed up about?" Ron said, loading up his plate with more food.

"Maybe he 'failed' to meet Pansy last night," Seamus chuckled, the boys following his lead.

Hermione joined in a bit, but not fully. She looked at the doors, wondering if she should follow him.

'No,' She thought to herself. 'I'll just go and get ready for practice. He can stay _far _away from me the bastard.' But something pulled her towards the fact that she actually _wanted _to see him again without having to steal a look.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes," Hermione said walking off with a fake smile.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, not knowing what she was _really _doing but had a certain theory.

She went out of the doors and up the main stairs, looking into each corridor for the familiar face.

"Hermione?" A voice asked from the Muggle Studies door.

She turned around and saw Draco Malfoy there, leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you want? I've got to go get ready," Hermione spat at him. Of course she had meant to find him, but didn't want him to have the upper hand on knowing that she missed him.

"Just to talk." He grabbed her hand and dragged her in the corridor, checking that no-one saw.

"I haven't got ti-"

"I know. Just hear me out." He looked at her with pleading eyes, which surprised her.

"Okay, speak Ferret Boy." She crossed her arms defensively and gave him an emotionless stare.

He stared at her. "I'll talk about that later." He looked a bit nervous, switching his weight from one foot to the other.

'Remember this moment forever,' She thought to herself, smirking. 'Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy nervous about talking to a girl and actually giving in to his beliefs.'

"Look, I know I've been treating you like dirt but you have to understand. I'm a Malfoy. People would start to talk and then my father would get involved. I'm not afraid of him; I even look up to him in some ways, but who knows what he would do."

Hermione let out a snort. "You look up to that monster? You want to know what you're precious Father did?" She told him everything that had happened at Hogsmeade last year without an answer. How he had taunted her, leered at her and caused pain.

"Bet you didn't know about that did you?" She finished, leaning against the way and taking deep breaths so the water in her eyes would go away.

"No," He said simply, staring at the wall behind her.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, Draco going over what Hermione had just told him and Hermione getting over telling him. She had only told four people now about what Lucius had done, and found it harder and harder to talk about each time.

"I still have dreams about it," Hermione added, looking up. The tears were falling now but she chose to ignore them. "He hurts me. Sometimes it's physical, verbal ..... Sexual."

"What? He didn't do any of those did he?!" Draco shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She shook her head. "It's just the dreams. They play with my mind and when I wake up and I think they've actually happened. I'm shaking and my bedclothes are drenched with sweat, just from something that didn't happen."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But I'm not him. I told you that in the library, remember?"

"Yes, and I'm glad you're not, how ever close to him you are. I care about you and I don't want to see you carrying that horrid mark with him and staring at the same four walls. So, just promise me you won't follow your father; you won't turn to Voldemort."

Draco flinched slightly at his name, but still regained some composure. "When it comes to Him, you can't deny it otherwise he'll hurt the people you love ten times harder."

"But you just said –"

"Yes, but I can't fight it forever. I have to go home for the Christmas break no matter what!"

"You can stay here! Dumbledore will help you! Please don't become cold. I don't want to lose you."

She looked at him and stepped towards him.

"I can't promise anything, I just told you that."

She smiled. "I know, but try at least. Try to become a better person. There's not only Voldemort in this world. There's Dumbledore – and me..."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, still smiling.

"I better go but I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, walking backwards.

"On the highest mountain," Draco replied.

They both laughed and she went out, checked if anyone was there and walked up, stealing a little glance at him. She ran up the rest and to the portrait, saying the password and going up the dormitory to get a coat, and she was still smiling but worried in her heart for the boy who had a part of her and always would.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione shouted from the stands, clapping wildly even though the crowd was a whole nine people so it did not really have the 'atmosphere'. He had just gone into a dive, seeing the snitch just by the grassy outskirts of the pitch.

"Yes!" She screamed jumping up and down as Harry emerged with the snitch still clasped tightly in his hand.

Hermione rushed out and onto the pitch. "That was brilliant!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Harry said as she embraced him in a bone-breaking hug.

"And you were amazing Ron!" She shouted as Ron made his way over them. "You're getting way better!"

"Thanks Hermione," He said. "Are you waiting for us?"

"No, I'll meet you up the common room," She said, giving Ron a hug and waving goodbye.

"Don't say anything Ron," Harry said, heading towards the changing room.

"I wasn't going to!" Ron defended himself, catching him up.

"You were. But we can't tell her what to do."

"So we just sit back while she goes and shags Malfoy?!"

"We don't even know that she's seeing him yet."

"But she could be. And then how would you feel?"

"I guess I would feel betrayed but it's her life."

They went into the changing room and only one of the boys remained and he was just going as well. Ron waited until he was gone so he could reply without being overheard.

"See! So we have to know if it's going on."

"Fine then, we'll ask Hermione like we said before."

"No, she'd lie to us anyway." Ron seemed to look nervous and avoided Harry's gaze. "I was thinking ..... following her tomorrow night."

"What?! No Ron, we have to respect her privacy!"

"It's not like she's thinking of us when she's out seeing Malfoy"

"Ron, we don't even know yet!"

"That's why we have to find out. It's the only way."

They were both now changed and Harry shouldered his Firebolt. "Okay, but if we get found out it's your fault. I'm not really sure about it."

"Don't worry. I just want Hermione to not go falling for Ferret Boy! As Ginny said, she deserves way better."

* * *

**AN: **Hmmm different feelings in this one. I missed precious Draco so I had to write him in talking about Lucius.

* * *

**sirius-black-4****eva – **Lolz twisted sense of humour... Join the club! Noooo Draco's too shexy to die and plus he's my muse :P

**ShimmeringEvil – **But Draco's always an arse! Yeah Pansy is an evil bitch so that's why I love writing her!

**jesska-14 – **Yeah bless his little cotton socks! He's so hopeless without her which I will shed a little more light on soon ;) This is your shout out! Hehehe thanks for the wonderful comments!

**Kimberly-Grace – **Wow you left a lot of reviews! Here I go:

3 – Yes Malfoy can feel (although that is debatable)

5 – Blame my appalling grammar and spelling for those mistakes! It was so corny you could bite on it and it would chip your teeth!

7 – Yeah but I just came up with a theory that he's gay! Don't ask.... He is just so snogable!

9 – I hate OOC! It can't be avoided sometimes though especially with nice Draco in a relationship with anger driven Hermione!

12 – Drakie made me laugh! Stupid nickname she has for him!

13 – No need to resort to that knife! There is no relationship with Harry and Hermione in this story (that I have thought of yet) but they are really the same person. Ron isn't really like them so when they confide in each other, their like brother and sister since they both have no siblings.

Phew, got through that alive!

**fireballazur - **Oh my god I haven't heard the word 'Snazzy' in ages! Definitely a cool word! Yeah the what not has improved slightly and my English teacher says it isn't up to scratch –rolls eyes-

**BabyRuth – **You left a lot of reviews as well! –Off on the replying ship-

2 – I wouldn't personally do that so drastically so that was why I put Hermione's reaction in there because I'm like her :P But it's nice to know you would do that!

4 – As Karen would say 'This is too much for my naïve eyes! But a kiss is inevitable with sexual tension like that!

6 – No, men are _always _horny and it get's on women's nerves!

9 – Which bit now? She tends to do a lot of stupid things at the moment.

10 – This was definitely the best chapter I got to write so far! Yeah, Ron still has feelings for her so it would hurt but he wants to forget them as he now has Hannah OTP!

12 – Yeah, Hermione isn't as plain and naïve as some people make her out to be. Guys can be gits.

-Is about to drop dead-

**BlackPearl07 – **Yes! Finally they are no longer stupid! It's the same with me, I live in Fairwater but I say Fairwa'er since I have never pronounced the T's all my life which annoys my singing teacher!

**BellaCubanita15 – **Lolz well here's the new chapter and I'm working on _Feathers and Fire _and _Feelings Of A Broken Heart_. But mostly in my free time I write the short stories you see in my bio! Thank you!

**Kittykins – **Squealing? Hmmm... Thanks for the comments! Made me blush as red as my hair! Well I'm ginger so it's not red.... Oh well, Draco is a complete and utter arse when it comes to his pride and evilness and to sum up Draco-isms!

**elvenrarehunter – **Awww thanks! God I'll get big headed with all these fabby comments and compliments! Always interesting to know what will happen after a couple has their first real argument – sweeps away tear- Young Love!

**silvereyedelven – **Yes I quite agree! Thanks for the pop I'll store it in me on-line fridge! Ginny is just too nosy (like me!) but she's just looking out for her friends but she could tend to keep her mouth shut! Sorry lolz. I think Draco isn't _that _blond but he will do crazy things, maybe not in this story –wink wink nudge nudge- Yeah the Slytherin's would be tainted! Your review made me laugh!

**HaftHand - **-does evil finger thing- Ah ha! We meet again! Malfoy should swallow his pride along with that stupid bitch of a friend he call's Pansy! Read my name at the bottom!

Also, thanks to **jackyskipskip **and **blackdragonofdeath13** for their reviews and comments!

Okay, my emotional levels seem to be going AWOL with these reviews! Lolz. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews! They truly mean the world to me since this is a story I've been working on for four months now! I feel like having one of those BIG HUGS for some reason :S And I just _had _to answer all of them, no matter how dead I feel now!

Star x aka Queen-of-Finding-Out-What Happened-to-Narcissa-in-HaftHand's-story! :P


	15. Not Real, Not True, Not You

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **Update! I can finally post! Yay! Also, I'm on the lookout for a Beta so let me know if you'd like to beta my stories or know anyone who will. Please and thanks!

I'm on my work experience and I am absolutely shattered! Little kids running around and going 'Miss Davies' and making me bake bloody biscuits! I never want to see another again!

So, that's my rant. I'm currently working on Chapter 17 which is by far the hardest! So many things happen and the way I've wrote it so far Harry is OOC! Terrible! Anyhow, here is this chapter and thank you sooo much for the reviews! We currently have 124! I didn't even think we'd hit 100 but we did it so thank you!

**sirius-black-4eva – **I know, pretty boring chapter. Lolz, you seem to have a twisted sense of humour! No you're not weird! Just… different!

**Kimberly-Grace – **Neither do I but his father can turn kinky :P I don't think Lucius could hurt him because their flesh and blood and I'm not a big supporter of Lucius taking out his rage on Narcissa and Draco. You won't have to wait long to find out what he does in the Christmas Holidays anyway after this story :P

**BabyRuth – **Thank you! Hermione's just doing what she thinks is right because look how Ron and Harry have acted so far!

**Raine Is Crazy – **o.0 A H/Hr shipper! Welcome fellow ship mate! I had to put that it in for my benefit! :P Thanks for reading! That's what I'm like with the books I read 'between the lines' and I'm fed up of it! I had an argument with my friend, Kim because she doesn't believe in them sort of…. Awww their just so meant to be though! Ron's so adorable though with his ginger moments! I have too many as well. Well Draco's just Draco, he can never be good because he is Slytherin. Oh yeah, green people! Screw R/Hr, H/Hr all the way! Oh well, join the H/Hr Nutter Club!

**laura( ) – **I know it's kind of hard but I always find them after I've posted it! I'm planning on doing a revised version when this is over with so I'll have all the wrong bits done then!

**izzy – **Lolz its so baaaad! That's why I love them so much! Thank you! Yeah, you should definitely write stories! It's a great therapy for me and people who have written their own do inspire me!

**magick-wolf – **No, not yet….. Lolz ta!

**elvenrarehunter – **Harry can think before his actions sometimes so it is a possibility :P Hermione's so smart she could know before! Hehehe just being nasty for a mo!

**sad-soulz – **I wrote that as the actual spell because I like it that way and I think Hermione would want to revise as much as possible so she would actually say the words… Or is that just me? I will probably change it when I re-write this story later on.

**Kittykins – **Well now you've been in here twice! Thank you and I've got a lot more coming up!

**jesska-14 – **Happy Belated Birthday! Thank you! –Blushes madly-

Also, huggles and thanks to **hye em yes **and** Silver Wolf Of Cosmos** for their reviews!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Blah blah blah blah blah I don't blah own HARRY Potter blah.

**Chapter 15 – Not Real, Not True, Not You**

Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, looking particularly bored while she read a muggle romance novel that she had developed an interest in since the summer holidays.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were playing Exploding Snap rather loudly, laughing and chatting to each other while they waited for the cards to explode. Ginny kept glancing at Hermione, keen to keep an eye on her so she could not wander off as she seemed to do a lot.

'No doubt something to do with Malfoy,' Ginny thought bitterly, slamming down her card on the deck. 'I don't know what she sees in him, she's a brilliant student, amazingly pretty and yet she chooses to fall for that stupid bastard.'

Of course Ginny had no exact certainty on Hermione's relationship with Draco, but she saw the way her eyes twinkled and her rose-tinted cheeks. And she had always jumped to conclusions in her late teens so that didn't help either.

BOOM! Ron looked particularly surprised and had soot covering his face after the cards had exploded only five minutes in. The whole common room burst into laughter, causing Ron to turn beetroot red and go up to his dorm room so he could wash himself.

Harry joined in the laughing and sat on the coffee table in front of Hermione.

"What you reading?" He said in an almost sing-song voice.

Hermione lifted up the front so Harry could see it and then put it back on her lap.

"Interesting. So, what are you going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Probably just an early night," Hermione yawned.

"Ginny told me about you staying down her all last night you dirty stop out!" Harry pinched her knee.

"I think staying in the common room is hardly 'stopping out' Harry."

"But why didn't you go to bed?"

"I guess I lost track of time." Hermione flipped the page and still had yet to look up at the boy in front of her.

"You seem to be doing that quite a lot."

Hermione looked up and bit her tongue. "So it's a crime to study now? Well I'm sorry if I actually want to graduate!" She marked her page and closed the book.

Harry was surprised at her reaction. "I didn't mean it like that; I was just joking with you."

"So now me and my studies are a joke?"

"No, Merlin Hermione!"

She got up and chucked her book behind Harry, giving him one last look before departing through the portrait.

Ginny got up attentively and walked over to Harry who was looking shocked.

"What was that all about?" She asked, frowning.

"I have no idea…" Harry said slowly, still staring at the chair. "I need to get Ron."

He quickly got up and went up the staircase, Ginny following him closely behind him.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing important. We just need to go out for a while," Harry replied. He opened the dorm door and called Ron, whispering to him about what had just happened. Ron nodded his head and quickly pulled on a clean jumper, flowing Harry back out.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked, now annoyed why they weren't giving her much details.

"No Gin," Ron stated, stopping so he could grab an old piece of parchment.

Ginny stared at it, trying to find out why he would want that. It was worn out and smudged in certain places.

Ron and Harry quickly went out of the common room and walked down the many corridors.

"_On the highest mountain,_

_In a hidden valley,_

_There you will find me._" Ron recited form the parchment, frowning. "Only Hermione would come up with a riddle." He rolled his eyes and passed it to Harry.

"It's the Hidden Tower," Harry said simply, giving it back.

Ron looked at him with his mouth open. "How did you know?!"

"Because Lavender found this on her trunk this morning." Harry passed Ron another piece of parchment, saying:

_Hermy,_

_Meet me up the HT tonight again? As you said, I'll be waiting on my mountain._

_DM._

"Oh," Ron said quietly as it joined the other note. "Have you got the Invisibility Cloak?"

Harry pulled it out from under his jumper. "I'm still not sure; we're invading the privacy that she likes most."

"Chill out Harry. We have a right to know and we all said no more secrets."

Harry nodded his head in slight agreement but still stayed quiet until they got to the corridor leading to the Hidden Tower.

"Run if she finds out and no noises," Ron said, throwing it over both of them.

"I've done this with you Ron before."

"I know, but you know how _violent _she can get; she might flip if she hears any noises and she knows about the cloak."

They both stepped quietly to the archway, looking around for any sign.

They saw Draco pacing back and forth by the balcony, occasionally looking at his watch.

Ron and Harry placed themselves into a corner quietly so they could get a better and more secure view.

Almost ten minutes had passed before Hermione came into their view, looking happy and walking over to Draco.

"Hey," She said brightly, sitting on the armchair.

"Hi," He replied, leaning on the table.

"So, anymore news about the project?"

"Nope, Flitwick said he'll think about them for next lesson. He's incompetent I swear."

Hermione squatted him on the arm playfully. "He's wonderful teacher so don't go on one of your precious Slytherin grumbles again."

Draco approached her, giving her a seductive smirk. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He did put us together after all."

"Yup," Hermione said, leaning into a kiss.

Harry and Ron looked at the scene that was unfolding before them. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger actually kissing! And wait, Hermione enjoying it!

They exchanged a glance, knowing that their worst suspicions had come true. Their best friend was seeing Draco Malfoy and they had no control over it by the looks of it.

Once the couple had broke the kiss, Hermione walked over to the balcony, pointing out all the constellations.

"And that's Sirius, my favourite," She finished, leaning into Draco's grip.

"I've heard that name before," Draco said thoughtfully, resting his head on her shoulder.

"He was Harry's godfather before…" Hermione cut off, looking up with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I know what happened. You had no control over that. I told you, death eaters are ruthless. They kill anyone and everyone over petty things with no mercy."

"I know, but I still can't get over it. He's really gone and yet none of us can get it into our heads. Me and Harry talk about it all the time."

"Ah hah, Scar head. Well he's always been awfully troubled."

"Hey! If you keep teasing him in front of me I'll go." She let go and walked over to the archway, grinning.

"You always know my weakness. We better say bye anyway, I can't stand spending so much time with you."

"Why thank you, I'll keep that in mind for later reference." They both laughed and kissed lightly before departing, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Oh my god!" Ron exclaimed as they heard a door shut. He chucked the cloak off and walked over to the only part Draco and Hermione had not been, fearing he may 'catch' something if he did go by those places.

Harry stood in the same place, staring at the floor. "I can't believe it…"

"Believe it like a shit flavoured jelly bean, Hermione's been taken."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her and Malfoy. They might have…. You know!"

"Don't be stupid Ron, she wouldn't. No, I mean, she would tell us…"

"Like she would tell us about them in the first place. She could have so much more."

"Maybe he loves her. You saw the way he looked at her."

"And the way he mocked you! He's nothing but trouble, she knows that!"

Harry shook his head violently. "I need to go to bed. Maybe I'll wake up and this'll all be a bad dream."

"You need to face up to reality." Ron walked over to Harry under the archway. "She's gone and bloody done it; so what do we do now? I want to bloody shake her and ask her why!"

Harry went to walk out. "Maybe we'll ask her, but only when I understand that twisted mind of hers."


	16. Wounded Lies

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **Heylo! Quick update but I'm still having problems writing and I've got little brats for work experience this week! So life is pretty stressful with the no sleeping part… Anyhow, check out my bio for updates and I'm getting really bad Harry/Hermione withdrawal symptoms so expect a long story of them… hopefully!

**sirius-black-4eva – **Lolz yeah their the wounded party :( Nah Draco rules! I didn't really get along with Buckbeak _because _he nearly killed him. 'He killed me, he killed me' Hehehe silly Malfoy!

**ShimmeringEvil – **Their just doing what they think is right but I think Ron's the leading party and Harry just wants to find out what's going on and subtlety isn't his strong point now with raging hormones.

**Kittykins – **Sounded like Hagrid there! It was going to happen eventually and this way the best friends find out _before_ the whole school! My way!

… **- **You're the second person to catch up on that! I'm going to make it Anne when the revised version is up after Christmas.

**Fan-Of-HP – **Okay, send one of your stories to my e-mail address (look in bio!) and someone you've already beta'd story!

**jesska-14 – **Hermione freaks all the time so it would be no different! And she seems to cry a lot in my story…. Ron's just a hot tempered red-head – like me! POWER TO THE GINGERS! :)

**Celebrean – **Lolz that's what I'm like! Tons of fabby stories! –Pokerz back- I'll have to check it out! I haven't had any time so far this week cause of bloody work ex. Lolz this fan fiction site hosts _many _a mad story!

**purelyevilslytheringirl – **Thank you! Lolz Hermione's full of independence and girl power which makes me like her!

**silvereyeelven – **Lolz mad one there! –Shakes head- Ron goes into cardiac arrest _every time_ his little Hermione goes out with someone – he's just like a father! Who is her age and incompetent…

**Jen Drake – **Thank you and welcome!

Also many thanks and huggles to **hye em yes **for their review! All your comments mean sooo much to me and I welcome flames! Need some good comedy and a nice fire in the winter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Dude that's so un-cool! I am sooo not JK dude! 

**Chapter 16 – Wounded Lies**

Hermione Granger watched the board and lazily wrote down some notes. It was History of Magic and she was not really paying attention for once. Her mind was active but pre-occupied with a certain Slytherin.

'Okay, so it's bad for me to be seeing him; shoot me!' Hermione thought to herself, smiling slightly. 'It's not like he doesn't care for me but it is rather hard for us to be all lovey dovey when everybody is either against me or him - kind of makes sense in some twistewd way.'

Hermione sighed and rested her head on her hand, her eyes willing her to fall asleep. The surroundings became blurred and her eyelashes fluttered slightly as sleep over came her.

"Hey, wake up," Harry said, shaking her awake.

"Wha? I wasn't asleep," Hermione said slurred, giving a stifled yawn.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Enough." Hermione packed up her things slowly as she was still half-asleep.

"Come on Hermione! Dinner!" Ron shouted from the doorway.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her heavy book bag onto her shoulders. "Coming."

Hermione walked up to them and smiled sweetly, walking between them to the Great Hall. Ron and Harry talked about the upcoming quidditch match, talking about tactics and about the numerous bets being made.

"The Ravenclaws are putting in five galleons each!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah well most of them do have money," Harry added. "And since their house team got way better I suppose they want to give it an extra boost."

"Stupid know-it-alls. The only reason they have a good team is because of jinxes or something," Ron muttered in slight jealousy. They were just behind Gryffindor in the House Cup and their team had gotten much better with a brand new team line up.

"Don't be silly Ron," Hermione butted in. "It's illegal to make a team better using spells; it's the same in every league. Their sort-of like the pills that muggles use to get fit or gain more stamina."

Ron stared open mouthed at her and looked remarkably like a goldfish. "You know something about Quidditch?"

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Do you honestly think that I don't read Quidditch books or listen to your ramblings on about the sport? It's kind of hard not to when you two are mad about it."

"You hardly _ever_ listen and only turn up at games because we make you."

"Maybe I just like the sport, is that so hard to believe?" She lowered her head so her eyes could look up at him in an angelic way. "But that doesn't actually _mean _I'llget on a broomstick willingly."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a stomp on the foot from Harry and a protuding glare.

"Look, she was always out in the stands _and _helped both of us in the matches," Harry explained, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Ron shut up from then, only regaining his voice when dinner was on his plate. He was actually like one of those old men in medival films who talk only when their mouth is a jungle.

Hermione played with her food, not feeling particularly hungry. She was waiting for Draco's sign so that she could start to make her way up to the Hidden Tower.

"So, what do you think Hermione?" Harry said quizzically.

She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "What?"

"I said do you want to do Shaw's homework tonight? Ron needs some help or I'll have to kick him off the team," Harry explained, grinning at Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "I can't, made plans already sorry."

"But you've been busy all this week! You deserve some time off." Harry gave her a pleading look.

"You know they don't work on me. I can't cancel though, they'd kill me."

Harry was starting to get desperate now. "So this 'person' means more to you than you're friends?"

Hermione breathed deeply. "No but it's a commitment I can't break."

"Please? We haven't spent time together in ages and you can make it for another night." Harry grabbed her wrist, smiling while Ron contiunued to stuff his face and look at them every once in a while.

Hermione thought for a moment, looking over at Draco who was tryinglistening to their conversation. "Okay, but only if you promise to be good? And no back chatting in my class!"

"We promise," Ron said, finally adding to this conversation with his dinner on display.

Hermione grimaced. "God I don't know how I put up with you two," She laughed. "Well I want to get an early start so come on."

Harry got up obediently while Ron stuffed his face as fast as he could; only getting up when Hermione had grabbed him by the collar.

"Up now, or Hannah will get to know Mr. Ducky - personally," Hermione said patiently, smiling sarcastically.

Ron's face showed horror and embarrassment, his body quickly deciding to get up and walk to the common room with her and Harry.

"Good," Hermione said, still smiling.

She walked out with Harry, sneaking a glance at Draco. His face wasshocked and he mouthed, 'Where are you going?!'

Hermione answered by just signalling her head to Harry and Ron, giving a weak smile and walking out while ignoring Harry and Ron's conversation.

'Oh my god I am terrible,' She thought dazed. 'I just cancelled my date with Draco. But, it is Harry and Ron; their my best friends.'

------------------

"So you put your conclusion at the end and it's done," Hermione said triumphantly. "It's that easy!"

It did not seem easy by the look on Ron's face.

"That was not flipping easy!" He said, clutching his hand which had been writing for three hours now. "It was more like hell in a pen!"

"Honestly," Hermione muttered, shaking her head. "Well at least you don't have to worry about it anymore and you'll have more free time."

"Yeah but procrastinating is my favourite pastime." Ron put on a mock pout, earning a friendly punch on the shoulder. "Hey!"

Hermione just simply shrugged, leaning back in her armchair as she felt sleepy _yet again_. Her muscles and jointswere aching for some reason.

"Yours was good Harry too, at least you're not totally incompetent," She said, glancing at Ron.

"Yeah well I learn from the master," Harry smirked, stretching.

"Who's that then?" Ron said rather dumbly, swivelling his head.

"Shut up!" Hermione shrieked, throwing a pillow at him.

They sat there laughing for a few minutes, occasionally letting out the few comments that were either welcomed by a bruise or fellow laugh.

It was now getting late, most people retreating to their dorms so they could get an early night's sleep. Only a handful of people were left, chatting or playing a game.

Harry suddenly started to become more agitated, looking quickly at Ron and biting his nails out of nervousness. Ron began to notice this and nodded his head ever so slightly, signalling him to begin.

Harry took a deep breath. "'Mione?" He asked tenderly, causing her to look up. He looked very much like he was going to be sick, his asface paleas the moon outside.

"What's the matter?" She asked with genuine worry in her eyes. "You're not ill or anything?"

"No, it's not me."

"Ron then?" She glanced at him and he shook his head. "I'm confused…"

"We know," Harry said simply, not looking up.

Hermione smiled meekly. "Know what? That I'm a girl? Ron settled that in fourth year." She gave a small giggle and looked at Ron, who did not return it. She slowly began to realise that what ever it was about, it was serious.

"About you and him," Harry stated, looking up so that he could see Hermione's reaction.

"Me and who?" She asked timidly, praying that it was not who she thought it was. She let out a nervous laugh in between each word while her head was cocked to one side and her brow was up in question.

"You and bloody Malfoy!" Ron shouted, letting his anger out. "We saw you last night so don't try to deny it! How could you? He's spent most of his time at Hogwarts taunting you and now you go and fall for him?!" Ron was now standing up, towering over Hermione. She began to feel really scared and not knowing what to do and where to turn.

"I – It's nothing. Just a stupid little fling," She answered slowly, backing away.

"I said don't deny it! We saw the way you looked at him and the way you're eyes sparkled!" Ron said, making hand movements in his rage.

"What's it to you Ron? You got over me, you even said it! My private life is nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me Hermione! I'm your best friend and so is Harry! I thought we said no more lies after third year."

"And I thought _you _could respect my privacy! God, here you go again, thinking only of your pride andd keeping me all to yourself and those stupid quarrels and fights you have with the Slytherins!" Hermione stood up, getting ready to face and challenge Ron.

"I'm not though! I'm thinking of what's best for you so don't try and act like you're the broken party here because you're not!"

"Oh I'm sorry, let's take a moment to appreciate Ronald Weasley, master of the universe!"

"Hermione, what are you saying?! Malfoy's already changed you!"

"He hasn't though Ron! You're just saying all this so I'll go 'Oh yes he is! How could I be so stupid as to have a life'?"

Hermione walked to Harry. "And I can't believe _you _let him do this! I thought you trusted me!"

"I did until you started to lie and date my enemy!" Harry said, not understanding why she was so angry and upset. Of course it was her life, but as Ron said they did nowant her making a wrong decision and regretting it later.

"Harry, he is not your enemy! He is not Voldemort and he doesn't want to kill you! Why can't you understand that and let me make my own choices?!"

"Because you don't know what you want Hermione! You're only eighteen!"

"And you're only seventeen! I cannot believe I am having this conversation! I don't care what the hell you think about me anymore because you're not in my life anymore!"

Hermione stormed out of the portrait, slamming it shut and stomping down the corridor. Once she had had enough of being angry, she ran. She ran until her feet came to the familiar archway and starlight balcony and they cried with pain.

She came in and collapsed on Draco, her tears running like a river.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked a little shocked.

"I – It's Harry and Ron," She managed to say in-between her tears.

"Great, what have Scar head and Weasel done now?"

Hermione shook her head fiercely.

Draco became confused. "You can tell me anything, I promise I won't take it badly."

He pulled her more onto his lap and rocked her slowly, petting her hair. He still was not used to comforting her and was rather awkward.

"They know," Hermione whispered into his shirt.

HJe did not really take it in but continued to embrace her. Thenhis eyes widened once they realised what she meant. "About us?"

She nodded her head again.

Draco stayed quiet, thinking about what Hermione had just told him.

'Oh great, they've gone and done it. Why can't they keep their bloody thick heads out of her business?' He thought to himself. 'I hope she bloody hit one of them, stupid morons. I guess they'll try to split us up as fast as they can.'

Draco pondered on that last sentence. Did he really want to lose Hermione? Of course not, even though she was a Gryffindor, there was something about her that made him want just to see her or hear her laughter, and not feel the need to shag her straight away.

"Draco?" Hermione asked tenderly, her voice shaking and sounding weakthrough the tears.

"Yes?" He replied, still staring at the air in front of him.

"Please be here for me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be here for you; it's my fault you're in this predicament in the first place."

"It's just, I know a lot of guys would get up and leave once their relationship is out in the open - especially with someone awful like me and having friends so against it."

"You sound like you're pregnant."

"Shut up!" She playfully punched him,trying to ease the situation."If I was then I'd have a lot of 'splaining to do."

"Yes like why did you have to go to some cheap prostitute when I'd give it to you for free!"

She laughed at him and snuggled up closer, appreciating his hold on her in more ways than one. The moment stayed like that for almost fifteen minutes, both of them just sitting and thinking.

Draco could not get his head around it. Dumbledore's Golden Trio had been through things worse than this and yet Potter and Weasel and to stick their fat noses into it and mess everything up. Of course he knew that there was a time that everyone was going to find out, but he somehow did not think it would be this soon.

Hermione just pondered over her two so called 'best friends'. Of course she had let some of her anger out in the common room; it was boiling up inside of her to think that they could do something as sneaky as that.

'Of course I did something just as bad, but they could have just asked me,' Hermione thought. 'I thought they were my friends but they obviously don't know me enough as to ask me about anything.'

Hermione continued with that trail of thoughts for a while, and become particularly annoyed when Draco started to move under her, nearly forcing her to go onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, gripping onto him.

"Ummm, well I need to get back to the common room," Draco said, pulling her into his arms and standing up. "There."

"Put me down! Slowly!"

Draco tipped her over slightly so she could do that and then turned to face her.

"It'll all be alright in the morning," He said reassuringly, kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione gave him a questioning look with added mock.

"I don't know why I said it; it's always in those stupid muggle films! I'm no good at all that reconciling and stuff."

"Bye Draco," She laughed, giving him a hug and walking off.

'It'll all be alright in the morning?' Hermione thought to herself. 'God even second best Malfoy is clueless and stupid sometimes.'

**AN:** Oh my freaking god my longest chapter ever! And I re-read it _three _times!Ok, that's over and done with! Keep reviewing and reading people! Not long now! –Wipes away tear- Star x


	17. Take Your Final Bow

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**Edited because I'm a spaz. Let me know if you spot any mistakes as I can easily change them now!**

**AN: **Yay, I have found my musings! Working on avital key flashback in Chapter 19 that will be used in corny sequel and it's going surprisingly well! It'sjust gone 12pm/amso the late night paid off! Still looking far and wide for a beta!

Hehehe I have a paid account! Not up to much but purdy all the same! Nice picture for starters for my muses. Enough with the babbling!

**Celebrean – **Poking? Hmmm may have to have armour installed… I get like that I'm insane but not hyper and when I'm hyper I just dance a lot.

**AvId PiAnIsT – **Here I go, again! I can't remember whether I replied to these so I'll just do them anyway!

3 – Snigger? –Shrugs- Coolness! Yes that's was completely out of character I _have _to change that!

5 – I know stupido moi! Oh wait…

7 – And he's a shexy boy. I can have these thoughts! –Does victory dance-

9 – I _hate_ OOC! I have failed… Oh wait, this isn't Shrek 2!

12- I remember answering these now! Oh well!

13 – I'm a mongo who should be locked up….

16 - Your review was amazing! Gave me a lot to think about for future chapters and stories (I couldn't be bothered to re-do this chapter sorry!) It's really helped me a lot and hopefully made me a better writer. I really appreciate constructive criticism as I've had it for most of my life being an amateur singer and actor. Helps me build up on things I need help with especially those phrases! I'm more an imagery and poetic gal but I'm going to experiment with a few monologues or something.

**Slytherin ice princess – **Thank you! Yeah boys can be so insensitive –cough- ex boyfriends –cough- :) They have no idea what their doing is wrong! I'll try to R&R when I have time as I'm trying to get this story done by Christmas so it can lead nicely to the timeline of the sequel. Hence the many updates!

**Sever13 – **Thank you! It's hard to keep Draco in character especially so that meant a lot to me. Hermione's just go worse with periods and… shit… Little Britain rules! British people would know the 'ladies' I'm talking about! Sorry about that!

**sirius-black-4eva – **I fear our precious sex crazy Draco may have left us for good… He doesn't seem to grab her and snog her senseless anymore!

**jesska-14 –**Poor fish! I saw a cooking show (my dad's doing!) and the fish was being de-gutted! It was horrible so I'm going veggie…. What's that got to do with you though? –Gives nervous smile and sorts papers- Ostriches? I saw one put its head in the sand at a zoo and I was like 'What is the point mate?' Don't worry I babble as well!

**silvereyedelven - **-Skim reads Chapter 16- Just refreshing! Yes I can do that hence bad grammar and spelling! Draco's too sweet because my tooth just got chipped! Where's he gone?! Oh dancing! –Does the funky chicken- Yes it goes like that! Yes it does! Yes it does… Of course I'll preview, just send it to my email (see bio!) and I'll wait for your reply sucking my lolly :P

Also, huggles and purdy gold stars to **hye em yes** and **ShimmeringEvil** for their reviews!

**Where's everyone gone? BlackPearl07**,** Tinkbelle**,** Quills 'N Ink**,** Evilevergreen**,** shexy-cleva-yollop**?! –Gets down on knees and cries hysterically- Where's the love gone?

Bet you're think yeah……………..

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own only a room in this maze I call life… 

**Chapter 17 – Take Your Final Bow**

Hermione Granger woke up slowly, trying to piece together the night before. It seemed fairly spaced out and confusing to her at the moment when she was in-between sleep and consciousness.

"We had an argument," She whispered. "Me and who?"

_It has everything to do with me Hermione! I'm your best friend and so is Harry! I thought we said no more lies after third year._

That was definitely Ron's voice in a rage, but what was it about?

_You and bloody Malfoy! We saw you last night so don't try to deny it!_

"Oh Merlin," Hermione said slowly, shaking her head. "Great, so now they know? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

_I did until you started to lie and date my enemy!_

Hermione walked over to the bathroom, quickly grabbing some clothes.

'I can't help it who I fall for; it's my heart's choice, why can't Harry and Ron understand that?' Hermione thought tetchily. 'It's not as if I planned it to happen.'

She gave a deep sigh and quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail and only applying mascara. She didn't really feel like doing anything else as there was no point really.

Hermione was actually not looking forward to lessons! Of course she never particularly got up and sat on her bed, waiting for that bell to ring, but she did not even look forward to learning new thingsknowing that she would have to face Harry and Ron along with it.

She grabbed her bag which already had the right books in it and headed down to the Great Hall, seeing that none of the girls were up and the common room was empty. The hallways were not that empty,youngerpeople getting ready for lessons or going to breakfast.

Hermione averted all eyes and rushed down them heading to the Great Hall for some quick breakfast. The hall was quite crowded, mostly 1st to 5th years gathered around the tables, chattering. She sat on the table by herself, reading one of her many books and picking at her breakfast. Harry and Ron did not come in while she sat there, which she was grateful for because she was not sure how she would feel to not have some of the people she cared most about with her.

The bell went and she went to her first lesson, Muggle Studies, which not a lot of people had taken since they did not see the point in. But as Hermione pointed to, many of the Ministry of Magic jobs needed Wizards to have some kind of correspondence and understanding of the muggles surrounding them.

The class went by smoothly, Hermione not putting her hand up to answer the questions as her own questions were running through her mind. And all of them lead to Draco. Why couldn't this nightmare just end? In the muggle world this would have not been so much of a crime, but Hermione was beginning to feel like she was condemned for life. And that was never a good thing.

Before she knew it, the class was over and she had not made _any _notes, which surprised her as it had never been a common occurrence. She quickly asked a sixth-year if she could borrow his and walked out to her next lesson – Charms. Not something she was looking forward to.

Hermione passed the library after deciding to take the long way around. She contemplated about diving into the books and holding seeing her friends and Draco, but carried on down the hallway, knowing that she could never fight the inevitable. She swerved between the crowds, not wanting to be trampled by the many Hogwarts students that felt like a herd of bulls sometimes, sharpening their horns ready for their next victim. Many could actually be compared to one.

When she made it to the classroom, most of the class was there including Harry, Ron and Draco. The first two were giving Draco the death glare while Draco just repelled it with his own.

'Great, so I'm going to have to choose,' Hermione thought to herself while she stood in the doorway. 'Bye then.' She walked over to Draco, taking the vacant seat next to him.

"Hello," Draco said mildly, taking his glare away from the two boys and looking at the girl.

"Hi," Hermione replied, looking slightly scared.

"I'm guessing you haven't made up then?"

"No way. It's their problem, not mine. They think just because I'm their best friend that I can't actually have a life outside them and their problems."

"Well Potter and Weasel can be pretty vain and conceited all the time."

She smiled slightly and got out some of their research while Draco did the same.

"Hello class," Announced Professor Flitwick. "Today we will be continuing with your projects. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me."

"Have you come up with any more ideas?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Just one. It's to see if someone is hiding something solid – without them knowing. It's not like _Accio _because the person knows the objects would come out of their places but the person says a word and it sort of shows them in some way the objects," Draco messily explained.

"Well, that was enlightening!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"You didn't ask for the diagrams or the in-depth explanation!"

"Do you have them then?"

Draco looked down and said, "No."

Hermione gave a triumphant smirk and placed her hands on her hips. "See? Totally incompetent."

"Well, not in some things…" He edged towards her.

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, looking around. Ron and Harry were both staring at them with eyes like daggers. She shook her head and started to talk with Draco about his idea for the rest of the lesson, ignoring the stares.

The end of the lesson approached fairly quickly, too quickly for Hermione's liking. She packed up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Have you got a free lesson next?" She asked Draco quietly.

"Yeah thank Merlin," Draco replied.

"Meet me in the back of the library in ten minutes okay?"

"Sure."

She gave a quick flash of a smile and swiftly hurried out of the classroom and up to Gryffindor Tower, getting a few things before returning back down and heading towards the library. Little did she know she was being watched…..

-------------------------

"So what do muggles do for fun?" Draco asked, sitting casually on the armchair whilst Hermione was placed on his lap.

Evenshehadlaughed at her idea of a 'Muggle Lesson'but she felt it was necessary so thatDraco would not be so prejudiced against them, even if it took a lifetime as he seemed to be scoffing at everything.

"Watch films, listen to music, watch television, and go to theme parks. God the list is endless!"

"Television?" Draco said uncertainly and slowly.

"It's a box which has got electricity in it and gives pictures to the people watching them; but they move."

"Sounds a bit simple to me."

"Well, they are more complex when a fuse is gone or they blow up."

Draco looked faintly confused but nodded all the same. "And theme parks?"

"Oh, their places which have got rides which muggles go on which can get them wet, sick or dizzy. And their really fun despite what happens."

"I don't think I'd go on something which made me sick. Stupid muggles."

"Only because you'd be too scared.Chicken! Plucked, clucking baby chicken!" She taunted and laughed.

"I don't think a chicken could do this!" He scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder, her flopping down as she protested and thumped his back playfully. He ran about the discreet back of the library with her laughing like mad.

Eventually he put her down and leaned against the bookcase, grinning for all he was worth as he regained his breath.

"That was _not _funny!" Hermione said, hands placed on hips. "You could have dropped me!"

"I would never let you fall," Draco whispered huskily, approaching her with hungry eyes.

"I know… It's just that you never used to catch me." She took a nervous gulp before he entranced her in a kiss, their lips making a mould and the tongues performing their own unique dance. He played with her curly hair as she just stood there on the edge of time, taking everything in with all the worries swept away in the wind. It was in that moment everything changed…..

Hermione was the one to break the kiss with a joyful smile teasing her lips. "Come on, we better get going. We've got classes next."

"Just say we forgot about them. I can take your mind off them if you want," Draco suggested, raising an eyebrow with that smirk.

"No Draco. Come on we can walk together since people are in lessons," Hermione grabbed the books and his hand before walking out with him. They walked down the barren corridors talking while still holding hands, not really noticing that this would be really awkward if everyone came out of their lessons now.

Hermione made it down to the corridor by her class and stopped.

"I'll see you later." She pecked him on the cheek.

"Don't let Pot Head and Weasel get to you."

"Pot Head?" A voice questioned, coming out of his hiding place.

Hermione looked around for the source and her eyes fell on.

"Harry?"

"Hermione, get out of the way," Harry said, Ron now joining him.

"What are you doing?" She moved in front of Draco, somehow wanting to defend him.

"I said get out of the way."

"No! Why are you being like this?!"

"You know why," Ron open-ended. "You fell for that bastard and now we need to know if he made you fall for him."

"You're both acting crazy! Draco did not make me fall for him and he is certainly not a bastard! Merlin, I thought I made it clear last night, you cannot control my life!"

"Hermione get out of the way," Draco said this time, gently pushing her shoulder.

"Get your hands off her," Ron said slowly, eyeing him with repulsion.

"I'll put my hands wherever I want and where she finds acceptable because we are together, whether you like it or not," Draco spat harshly.

It was Harry who made for him first, grabbing him by the collar and punching him hard on the cheek. He raised his hand to do it again but was cut short by a foot kicking him hard in the shin and an elbow heavily jabbing him in the stomach.

"You fucking…" Ron now started on Draco, punching him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed in plea. She tried furiously to get Harry off Draco, but failed miserably when he shoved her roughly back.

Ron was now pulling Draco's hair so forcefully that he felt the hairs were coming out of his head, so Draco was punching Harry in his arm. They seemed unaware of the crowd gathering from lessons, looking on astounded at the fight.

"Get off him!" Hermione tried again, looking for someone to help her. She noticed Seamus, Dean and Neville all looking on with eyes boggling. "Help!"

They all waded through the crowd and broke the boys apart with difficulty as all three boys wanted to keep on fighting.

Hermione immediately went towards Draco, looking at his cuts and bruises. "You should _not_ have done that. You'll be in trouble with Dumbledore."

"I… couldn't watch… them just say… that," Draco said with difficulty, clutching his ribs.

"You need to go to the hospital wing." Hermione tried to support him and did it but it was hard since he was so well built.

"Going to look after your Slytherin bastard?" Harry said, cleaning the cut on his head.

Hermione approached him, with Draco still hanging on, and slapped him forcefully on the cheek, rage filling her. "Grow up, both of you. Accept it because it will _not _be changing."

Hermione dragged Draco to the hospital wing, forgetting that she could have easily levitated him. It took a great deal of time and she was worn out by the time she had made it. She opened the mahogany doornosily and dropped Draco on the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over from her desk. "What happened?" She asked as she examined Draco's wounds.

"He ummm, got into a fight," Hermione said nervously.

"Boys. They never know when to keep their mouths shut and hands in their pockets." She tutted and shook her head at Draco's sight and muttered something like 'Always the same those Malfoys'.

"You think it was Draco's fault?" Hermione asked.

"Well naturally. He has always been the stirrer between you, Harry and Ron; it was only a matter of time before something drastic happened."

"It was not Draco's fault. Harry and Ron started it and didn't choose to stop."

They were interrupted by Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore coming in with Harry and Ron in the middle of them.

"Potter and Weasley, the back other side," Minerva said sharply, moving towards Madam Pomfrey. "I know what's happened. How is Mr. Malfoy?"

"It looks like broken or bruised ribs so far. Lots of bruises and cuts as well of course, but that's the main problem," She explained, taking off Draco's top so the woman could see them for herself.

Hermione and Minerva flinched at the purple and blue skin. Draco was fighting back the pain surging through him, much worse than ever he had felt before.

"And to think two _Gryffindors _could do this," Severus observed. "I hope that there will be punishments?"

"Only when we know what happened Severus," Albus said, moving to the centre of the room. "What were two Gryffindors fighting with a Slytherin so violently?"

Hermione indistinctively grabbed Draco's hand; frightened that Harry and Ron would do something to him again as the fire in their eyes showed they wanted to very much.

No-one answered the man's question.

"Let's try this again; what could have provoked either party?" He glanced at the laced fingers and a twinkle flashed in his eyes.

"Malfoy," Harry said irritably.

"And what did he exactly do?"

Harry stared darkly at the Headmaster and then looking at the couple across the room, hinting to Dumbledore.

"Ah, so you were fighting because Draco and Hermione have seemed to develop a relationship."

The word 'relationship' seemed to repulse Harry and Ron, but yet they nodded.

"Ridiculous! Three young men fighting over something as petty as this when the Dark Lord is out wreaking havoc!" Minerva lectured, moving towards Albus now. "I don't care what happened; just make sure that you should be ashamed of yourselves, especially the members of my house. Poppy, could you patch up Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and then send them to my office."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and hurried to them, mumbling all the time and shaking her head.

Hermione gave them a deep glance and then turned to Draco. "Does it hurt?"

"Why don't you see how you feel after you're girlfriend's best friends just beat you up and then tell me because I could do with some fellow misery," Draco snapped because of his pain.

"Girlfriend?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I just fought for you so yeah," Draco said casually, trying to sit up.

"Don't, it'll get worse." Hermione gently fluffed his pillow and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I'll let Pomfrey know she's got a new apprentice."

"If I could hit you, I would." Hermione laughed and gave him a sarcastic smirk.

"You're catching onto my trademark too fast; I may have to cut you out of my line."

"You have a line now?"

"Of course, I'm always wanted. Any time, any place I'm there."

"You are unbelievable. I'm going to get some work okay?"

"I'm in a hospital bed and you want me to do work?!"

"No. For me since I'll be staying here all night. God, you really are a blond!"

Hermione rushed out before Draco could retort and headed to Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to keep Harry and Ron out of her mind, so she chose to study. She didn't want to go over why they did it and what actually happened; half of it was still blurry as it had all happened so fast.

She hurried to Gryffindor Tower and was in and out in a flash, blocking out all the whispers and stares. They didn't even seem to care she could hear them, all of them ready to pounce on her with questions she did not want to answer.

Hermione walked through the dark corridors. The sun was already set and the night sky was dark, as the nights grew shorter during winter. The candles gave off a foreboding feeling and her footsteps echoed through the hallways and bounced off the suits of armour. Evening had come far too quickly for her liking as the day was coming to an end and tomorrow she would have to face the school.

She turned a corner and felt a hand clasp around her mouth, pulling her into the nearest classroom. The room was also dark, but Hermione felt the presence of numerous figures. She would have screamed, but a hand was still covering her mouth.

A 'Lumos' was muttered by a female voice and Hermione saw numerous young women surrounding her, all bearing the Slytherin robes. Pansy Parkinson and Alison Williams were at the front, devious smiles showing themselves.

"Hello Granger," Pansy said calmly but full of malice, stepping towards her. Hermione felt a pair of hands grab her arms from behind, pulling them up her back.

"I hear you have bedded Draco Lucius Malfoy, congratulations."

"I have _not _had sex with him," Hermione said slowly and reassuringly. "I don't sleep with a boy I have only been seeing for a couple of weeks. Unlike you, I have some class that seperates me from common sluts." She felt a hand come in contact with her cheek, leaving it stinging and feeling hot.

"That won't get you nowhere; back-chatting your peers," Alison said, circling around her like a hawk.

"I just need to get this over and done with," Pansy snapped. "What is a _Gryffindor _doing dating one of our finest men?"

Hermione did not answer, just stared at the girl and never broke eye contact.

"Let me re-phrase what I just said; who the fucking hell do you think you are laying your filthy _mudblood _hands on Draco?!"

"He doesn't seem to mind. And what makes you think he wants _your _hands anywhere near him? They've probably still got other men's semen on them."

"You know, this is really getting boring; I might have to slap you again. Of course it would be fun for me, but not so much fun for you. And Draco never seemed to mind before when I put my hands on him. I made him feel like a man and we reached for things you have never even dreamt of before. I would have given him anything – he was my platinum haired baby." Fake tears swelled up in her eyes, eyelashes fluttering holding them back.

"So if you know what's good for you, keep away from Draco Malfoy otherwise the next time I have a chat with you, it'll get ugly and you will have more than a stinging face."

The girls all filed out and Pansy paused once they had all gone.

"Just face it; you cannot give Draco what he wants; power and pleasing. You caused him to be in the hospital wing so what's the point in being together when everyone's against you? Including _all the school_."

Pansy gave a little smirk before turning on her heel and walking out of the classroom.

Hermione sat down on the nearest desk, taking slow and deep breaths. She had not wanted to breathe for some reason.

She went over what Pansy had just told her.

_You caused him to be in the hospital wing so what's the point in being together when everyone's against you?_

It was true. The school was against them so what was the point of being together? It was not even the perfect relationship as they argued ever week over something petty and before long they would be so far in that they could not see anything.

* * *

**AN: **Drakie! Noooo the hurt soul in my mind is now actually hurt! Longest one ever! Don't expect this a lot! This chapter was sooo hard to write! The emotions just seem all over the place as I wrote it in dribs and drabs, but I am sort of pleased with the final result as I got everything in there that I planned to do.

Please continue reviewing! With a cherry on top? Thank you :) Star x


	18. Chosen Needs

**Leather and Libraries**

**AN: **BUMP! New chapter and more replies to your wonderful reviews! My head is pretty empty right now so I'll just get on with it…

**Slytherin ice princess – **Glad you're enjoying the story! I know when I write this story I actually _become_ Hermione and I end up throwing things if she's angry or crying if she's sad – pathetic I know! Pansy's a vindictive bitch and can make anyone change their minds because she has so much power in that head of air. I know, Hermione's being very selfish at the moment and doesn't stop to think what it might cause.

**Celebrean – **Your review made me laugh like hell! Very nice split personality's I like the mad one best though!

**sirius-black-4eva – **Lolz Draco isn't my favourite character either – Loony Lovegood all the way! I must write her in at some point… My friends are also mad about Draco so their reading this and like 'Get rid of Hermione Drakie! I'll have you!' –Cough- Alison –cough- I'll continue writing for a _long _time after all the amazing feedback you guys have given me!

**B-A-HPlova22 – **Hermione's the Hogwarts slut! She's been connected with everyone including Severus and Remus! I personally think Harry's her baby really… Awww thank you much! That's what I'm like when I find an amazing story and then they never get updated and I'm like grrrrr!

**AvIdPiAnIsT – **Thanks for all the help again! You're more like my beta than a reviewer which is good! I'm a hopeless case… I have tried to get my sentences longer but it doesn't seem to be working the BEEP! I will review my entire story and re-do my mistakes when I get more time which will be around Christmas! Or maybe on Tuesday since I only have to go into school for an hour… I _love _Coursework Days!

**jesska-14 - **-Puts on Blink-182 'Let's Stay Together For the Kids- Or it's something like that! Hermione's just getting worse and worse with her hormones and trail of thoughts every chapter! Guess it doesn't help I write it in bits…

**silvereyedelven – **Lollys solve anything 'When in Trouble, Ron Licks a Lolly' I'll let you know what Ginny though about Harry and Ron's actions in Chapter 20… Okay no problemo!

**FaTcAtInAhAt – **Wow thank you! That is really boosting my spirits about this story! Draco does have a softie side but his Malfoy side is bigger and more evil.

**Fan-Of-HP – **Okay, I'll do that soon and then I'll get back to you!

**DragonSpirit7037 –** Lolz she's a fool! Draco's an evil, hot Slytherin! What more could you want?! Oooooh posh words! But thanks ya!

Also, huggles and thanks to **ShimmeringEvil**, **Xtreme Nuisance**, **Natasha2014** and **hye em yes**! All of your reviews just keep getting better and better and really help me a lot in my quest. Hehehe!

And now, on with the show! –Start of show music comes on- (Disclaimer is based on Vicky Pollard in Little _Britain_)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yer but no but I-don't-own Harry-Potter-because-if-I-did-J.K-would-have-a-hissy-fit-and-hit-me-with-her-biggest-book-and-she'd-be-like-'Why you dissing me?'-and-I'd-be-like-'Whatever, shut up, don't be giving me EVOS!' 

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 18 – Chosen Needs**

Hermione had spent the rest of the week spending time with Draco in the hospital wing, sometimes watching him or talking about anything as she felt their time was precious. It was like he had cancer or something life threatening like that.

Of course Draco had no idea what was going on, he just assumed that she was spending this time with him because they were now out in the open and their relationship was the reason he was in this white room every day. So he went along with it and ignored the faces pressing themselves against the doors windows, trying to get a peek at the latest couple to grace Hogwarts.

Soon, night approached and Hermione would be sent out by Madam Pomfrey, only for her to return an hour later so she could stay with Draco. It was like routine, and the frustrated nurse soon gave up on separating them but checked on them every hour to make sure they were not doing anything that broke school rules.

It was the last night Draco was to be there that Hermione grasped her opportune moment.

"What do you think the school are saying?" Draco asked out of the blue, staring at the bed in front.

"What?" Hermione asked, caught off guard and half-asleep.

"About us, what are they saying? You must know since you go out there everyday and have to deal with it so let me have an idea."

"Well… some of them think that I seduced you or vice versa, some think one of us is under a spell and the chosen few actually think we're together because we like each other."

"Nice word."

"You choose a better one. Anyway, most of them think we should break up because it isn't going to last with everything that's going on at the moment." Hermione looked at him, with unknown tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Merlin, Hogwarts must be dumbing people for them to think that."

"It _could_ be true," Hermione said quietly, looking at the floor.

Draco's head snapped to hers. "Excuse me? You think it's true what their saying about us?"

"Naturally, I mean their all against us. I can't even remember what it was like to be happy and being able to study with my friends without being remarked about every second, to be able to have a joyful time with people close to me." Her tears were now falling as her emotions that she had held so long cut loose. "I want to be 'normal Hermione Anne Granger' whose life revolved around school, family, friends and just staying alive. I don't want to be the girl who everyone hates because she's seeing Draco Malfoy."

"Who made you say that?" Draco said forcefully, trying to keep his voice calm and averting the subject she had just presented.

"No-one, it was my choice."

"Then why are you doing this? You haven't been like this for a while and suddenly you want to end us for no damn reason?"

"Us? There is no us! It's just Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, two totally different people who should stay enemies! I'm just trying to get out before I get hurt even more."

Draco looked at her with anger in his eyes, even though she could not see him as her eyes were still locked on the floor. "You think this is a party for me too Granger? I've given up everything for you; my reputation, friends, my status in this school! I've been going over and over what would happen if my father found out, but I soon didn't care! Because unlike yours, my friends are staying loyal at the least and won't tell him because Slytherins stay Slytherins even through things like this! So don't you fucking put the guilt trip on me because you've caused me more pain."

"Then why do you fight it? It's easy enough for us to go our separate ways and things can get back to normal for both of us!" Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes and wet cheeks. "I want to be normal and I want to be happy."

"So much for Gryffindor bravery," Draco muttered. "If you want it to be this way, fine! But you won't be happy because Weaselbee and Potter will still be mad at you and you _still_ won't be able to study."

"Yes I will! I'll get over everything with you and put it down to a bad experience I'm rid of! We've given each other pain from day one so there's no point in carrying on with this facade! It'll just turn out bad and I've thought that ever since you kissed me."

"So why didn't you speak up then? It would have been so much easier for me because then I wouldn't love you!"

Hermione looked shocked at Draco's outburst, she just stared at him and one sentence escaped her lips quietly, "stop it, that's not true."

"Are you stupid or something? I just said it without being tortured so what more do you fucking want? There _is_ no such thing as fairytales because if there was, the world would be hell and Hogwarts would be its melting pot."

"But we argue, we're two different people in two different worlds."

"You can keep thinking and saying that but it won't make it come true. This might sound intolerably corny, but you understand me more than anyone. I've told you my deepest secrets that I was meant to keep until I die - don't say that we're different because we're not."

A silence subdued them in the darkness as emotions fizzled. Hearts melted and became one when Hermione sat against the bed and rested her head on his chest, giving into temptation once again.

"What the hell did I do so wrong in my past life to have all this weighing on my shoulders? I don't want to be the one the battles always choose anymore," Hermione whispered, tears of silence now breaking free.

"You don't have to because I can help you in some places. Just say the word and I'll be there," Draco said quietly, accepting the fact that he loved this girl and pushing his comments and Slytherin-ness to the back of his brain.

"You know it isn't that easy. You still have to go to Lucius and you will _still_ probably fight on Voldemort's side when the time comes to choose between me and him."

"We'll just have to take that as it comes. No-one said this was going to be easy but it won't be life threatening either. We can hold our heads high and walk into the Hall tomorrow with our suits of armour on."

Hermione laughed at his sarcastic imagery and lay on the area of the bed that was left. "With swords?"

"And axes. Maybe we can help Potter get rid of that pathetic scar by chopping his head in half."

Hermione hit him on the chest lightly as his wounds were recovering. "Their still my friends no matter what."

"Their just slightly _mental _and immature." Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you keep talking like this then I'll vamoose!"

"Vamoose? Hogwarts really _is _getting bad. Or maybe you just act smart when really you secretly have a load of Smart Stuff For Dummies books in your bag."

"Don't you remember that you recommended them to me?"

"No but the sentence 'I'm not getting a bad mark because of a stupid mudblood' springs to mind; I caught on early of you're ways."

"Why did you always say that? It got on my nerves really bad."

"Because it was true. You're so stupid you wouldn't notice if I whacked a rock over your head and then served it to you for lunch!"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Fine. It was my reason to spend time with you," Draco mumbled inaudibly.

"What was that?" Hermione said sickingly sweet.

"It was my reason to spend time with you."

"Now that's better. Isn't it nice to tell the truth Drakie?" Hermione pinched his cheek playfully.

"Terribly. Now let go of my cheek woman!"

"Shut up. I need my beauty sleep and don't you _dare _say anything Mr. Smart Ass."

Hermione snuggled deeper into his chest and fell lightly asleep with Draco watching her.

"I came close to losing you there," He whispered later on. "Even though I may come close in the future, I won't _ever _lose you. God how stupid did that sound! If you were awake you would be laughing at joking at my expense. But I need you Hermione, more than you'll ever know." He kissed her lightly before returning to his thoughts and only after his mind was at rest did he sleep.

* * *

**AN: **That Draco bit was just stupid and a bit cliché but Draco's softie side is getting bigger -pukes-. Told you this wasn't going to be long! I think the last chapter was a once-in-a-story thing that happens when a writer has a lot on their mind and…. I'm just being stupid now! Star x 


	19. Requested Moments

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AN: **Howdy partners! A new update and my writer's block has gone! Yay! I wrote about three pages yesterday of the next chapter, and I'm only a quarter of the way through… I have two questions to ask you today:

1. What do you think about me inserting a poem at the start of each chapter? It's just something to set the mood and give some clues.

2. And what do you think about a banner and 100x100 icons? These are really just for me but I really want to find some nice fan art to do them since I love making them so much!

So let me know! God don't I sound big headed? –Deflates head- All better :) So, Christmas break is upon us so that means more time to write! I'll hopefully do a mid-week update and then one on Boxing Day so this will be finished by the time I go back to school! Dude, time flies… Replies to your fabalas reviews!

**sirius-black-4eva – **I know it's horrible! Let's just say this chapter is _terribly _disturbing and full of pukeness! Bunny suit… Draco… That's seems comical and disturbing! Lolz

**ShimmeringEvil – **Where would she be without her gorgeous Slytherin Prince? In the pits of Harry… YAY! No more Draco, let's just kill him off for H/Hr goodness :P

**alison – **Your not ickle though :S You've got a big mouth for starters! Hehehe You evil biatch die you and Kris! Lolz ta and girly?

**NeVeRmInD2 – **Thank you! Clichéness sucks but cannot be avoided unfortunately! Yeah, too much for Hermione personally, I think because Draco's a hard nut o.0 Lolz I've come up with my end plot so you'll just have to read the sequel!

**AvIdPiAnIsT – **Please don't hurt me! –Shields herself from attack of P.C- I'm no good at this type of stuff so glad I got people like you! The long sentences just don't seem to be working by the way… I hate mushy Draco but I have to for some extent since they are 'together' now.

**Monica7725 – **Pansy's ace the mean biatch! I would sooo want to be her in Slytherin! You'll just have to see now…

**B-A-HPlova22 – **She is getting too much now… I think it has something to do with what Hogwarts puts in its food. Yeah the stupid romantic couple… I'm a realist so I don't' believe in all this stuff! Thank you :)

**Slytherin ice princess – **Lolz glad to see you're so involved! Everyone's just insane. Harry and Ron are being abused in this bit :(

**padfoot-lover1 – **Lolz so sweet you could chip your teeth! Yeah it nearly went… Damn it didn't! Ta!

**jesska-14 – **Yeah Blink-182 rule! I bought Kerrang magazines and I was like whoa because they were on the front and were in London but I live in Wales so it sucks :( I think they are but not fully like an 'ordinary' couple would be – it's confusing! Lolz I'm just a spaz who should be locked up without a paper and pen…

**BabyRuth – **Here we go again!

15 – I don't know yet… I've just been having withdrawal from my favourite ship so I may have to tie that in somewhere. Oh wait, I've just come up with something! Thank you for making me think about it! Ron's mind is always on the pepperoni!

16 – Yeah but she was scared on how they would react and look how they did!

17 – Lolz she bruised our baby! Bless him and Ronniekins.

18 –I've always chosen my friends over boys too! Thank yooooooou!

**DragonSpirit7037 - **Damn them, fight more you hopeless people! I like writing their fights and I'll have to include some bigger ones down the line… Lolz

**silvereyedelven – **Draco loves all this attention really! o.0 Silk Slytherin tassel! Tassels! Yay! Nice candy cane – thumbs up-

* * *

Follow the crappy writing…

**Disclaimer: **I own only the depths of my twisted mind and a massive Prisoner of Azkaban cut-out that I got last week so I'm very happy.

**Summary:** After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 19 – Requested Moments**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes so stop moaning woman."

Hermione hit Draco playfully as she stood behind him, resting her head on his shoulder and her arms tied around his waist. "Anymore talk like that and you will not have _this _woman."

"Well I'll take advantage of it now." He kissed her lightly on the head.

"I don't like you like this. You're being too nice when I've been used to you being horrible ever since I came to this school."

"Fine then, have it your way… Get off me you stupid mudblood! I hate you, I hate your friends, and everything is this damn school." He pushed her off him, standing superiorly now.

"Okay, maybe not like _that_ but it's just so weird. Come on, we better go if we're going to make an impression."

Hermione kissed Draco on the lips, lingering for a moment before quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the classroom. They walked side by side down Hogwarts' hallways laughing and oblivious to the students who were staring open-mouthed at the once worst enemies. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would actually be enjoying each others company? And letting everyone see and take note of _it?_ Once again, Hogwarts had been twisted around and the planets and stars were out of alignment – at least that's what everyone thought.

During all this time, the two of them still unmindful to everything that was near them. It was not until a fellow couple stepped in front of them did they become part of the world surrounding them.

"Well, if it isn't Hogwarts newest and _cutest _couple," Alison Williams stated, looking like she could very much be sick at the scene in front of her and those words. Attached on her arm was her 'long-term boyfriend' Kris Sinclair, holding an aura of mystery around him.

Draco immediately became the protective partner and fought back, "Do tell me, how long has it been since you courted someone else other than Kris? Or was that scene last night between you and Blaise some kind of warped dream?"

Alison fought her emotions well. "Drakie, you know us Slytherins can never stay tied down and it's only an amount of time before _this _one comes loose." She was talking purely to Hermione. "Like we've discussed before."

Hermione glared at her foully, her hand tightening around Draco's. "As much as I'd love for this pointless conversation to continue, dinner's ready and I'm ready for it." She walked off with Draco behind her, anger gathering slowly. She looked back at Alison, seeing that the other girl understood the hidden message between her pursed lips.

"What was she talking about?" Draco asked, walking in front of Hermione so she would stop.

"Nothing, it's old," Hermione finalised.

"It's doesn't seem by the fire in your eyes."

"It was nothing!"

Draco groaned and pulled her into another classroom, slamming the door behind him. "Tell me _now_."

"No." Hermione sat down on the desk at the front of the classroom.

"Hermione…"

"Yes? You called my name."

"Stop being so bloody annoying. Just tell me."

"Fine, me and the Slytherin girls talked."

"It was more than that because Slytherins do not talk to anyone else than people in their house for other than a good reason."

"Well they do now since everything that's happened. I'm hungry." She made to get up and walk out but Draco stopped her by leaning down and putting both hands beside her on the wood desk.

"Not until you tell me."

"Then we're going to be here a _long _time."

"As long as it takes for you to stop being bloody stubborn!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave in. "We talked about you and random things; it was just stupid nonsense that Slytherins find to be important to their pathetic lives and the gruesome things surrounding them. Happy?"

"No but I know that's all I'll get out of you at the moment. Merlin, you're bloody mood swings are doing my head in, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Hermione hit him as Draco grabbed her hand and walked out with her. It was fairly short now to the Great Hall and they clasped hands and walked, occasionally looking at each other just to make sure they were doing the right thing. People stopped and gawped at them, not even trying to hide their amazement. Whispers carried on behind them like a trail of hungry wolves, licking their lips intensely.

If felt like an age before Hermione and Draco got to the Great Hall and even more heads rose up to greet them there. She breathed deeply and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, whispering a quick 'bye' and walking to the middle of the Gryffindor table, sitting down and hiding behind a book so people would not be able to see her red face.

Harry and Ron had just surveyed the scene, anger rising again between them.

"So they obviously don't want to hide it anymore," Ron said, eyeing them both at separate sides of the Hall.

"Yeah," Harry said mindlessly, eating his dinner. He did not want to show this bothered him as much as it did. He had lost his temper a week ago, and it was not to happen again as Professor Dumbledore had said to him and Ron. The truth was his heart gave a painful stab every time he saw them together laughing, talking, kissing... He had always hoped Hermione would at least find herself a _decent _man and not Ferret Boy. Maybe Harry had put his hopes up too much that one night in the common room…

_**Flashback**_

Hermione Granger was sitting on the leather armchair by the Gryffindor fire, checking through Harry's Defence Against The Dark Arts homework. It was their sixth year in February and the snow fell lightly outside in the evening bliss.

Harry Potter was on the big sofa, looking through his Potions book for the properties of shanks core and what it was used for – so far there had been no luck.

"Okay, so there was only some spelling and grammar mistakes; nothing major that you deserve a lecture for," Hermione announced, handing Harry back his essay. "Found anything?"

"No, I'm fed up and it's hopeless. Trust Snape to do something like this just to spite all of us – like it was our fault that Neville's potion exploded because he forgot two of the ingredients and then added them straight at the end when Snape did say he had forgotten them," Harry grumbled, setting the book down on the coffee table.

"We'll just have to go to the library after lessons tomorrow and during lunch then." Hermione sat next to him and looked around. "Ummm, when did everyone go?"

"About the time you were looking through your homework's and adding things. Ron said thanks by the way; he didn't want to disturb you since you looked so into it and everyone knows how violent you get."

Hermione smiled awkwardly while a yawn was trying to make its out. "I cannot be bothered to get up."

"Me neither, too… much… energy needed."

"Do not make a mockery of my pain," Hermione said in a posh English voice.

"I'm sorry Lady Hermione." Harry pretended to bow low.

They both laughed together.

"It's stupid," Hermione said abruptly.

"What's stupid? You?" Harry asked a ducked to avoid her fist.

"No, it's just that remember what Rita said about us? That we were 'together'?"

"Oh yeah. Made a nice fire actually and a good laugh."

"Off topic Harry James Potter, so get back on! Anyway, what do you think about it?"

Harry shrugged, starting to get confused.

"Men! _I _think it's stupid because we're too friendly, too much like brother and sister and you and Ron need me as much as each other so I would never be able to divide you… _but_ makes sense in some twisted way. I mean, we hardly ever fight and when we do it's got something to do with Ron or just hormones."

"So you're saying we'd make the perfect Mary-Sue couple that everyone wants to be and everyone loves? Or is there no point to what you're saying and you're just too tired to realise what you're saying."

Hermione laughed and pondered this for a moment, and then answered, "Not exactly, I mean there's that whole prophecy thing going on with you and my work and personal problems with me, but it would be nice you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sirius always used to say you were like my mum and boys always go for girls like their mums, which is a bad thing in some cases…" Harry lingered on, holding onto his memory of Mrs. Black in a portrait form and chuckling slightly. "I know a way to shut you up once and for all; if I'm still alive and kicking by the time we're thirty then we'll get married and have mini Scar Heads running around - deal?" He held out his hand to her.

"Deal," Hermione repeated shaking his hand. They both laughed together and continued to talk deep into the night, only returning to their separate dormitory's when the full moon was shown in all it's glory with star's being it's source of light in the dark night.

_**End of Flashback**_

Ron had never known of that agreement and never would. It was something kept between Harry and Hermione in the book of their deep friendship – but now that seemed to be gone along with trust and understanding.

Harry looked up at Hermione who was also picking at her breakfast and reading a book that accompanied her almost everywhere. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and her gaze never broke from the words she held onto desperately.

He wanted to get up and tell her he was sorry for everything that had happened, but he was not in some ways. He did not regret beating up Draco but he did regret causing this toll on their friendship. So he stayed firmly in his seat and talked to Ron while watching the girl who should have been here with them.

When dinner was drawing to a close and people were beginning to get restless at the Headmaster's request of them staying here, the man himself got up and tapped his goblet lightly, drawing all attention away from what was in front of the students and to him.

"In these troubled times, many people have seemed to forgotten about unity and friendship," Albus Dumbledore stated, seeming to look directly at Harry, Ron, Hermione on the Gryffindor Table and then Draco on the Slytherin Table. "So the staff and I thought it would be pleasant to arrange a few things to bring the school closer together. The first event will be a Christmas Ball for everyone in year's four to seven which will require dress robes to be worn and possibly dates. It will be on the last night before the Christmas Holidays, this Sunday, and held in here and the grounds will also be open; like the Yule Ball."

Murmuring and applause was greeted by this statement and Albus signalled them to stop as he still had more to say.

"Year's one, two and three will also have their own Hogsmeade trip and an activity in the night on the same day so that we may begin preparation for it. I will send all your dormitories a full copy of what is going to happen tonight as we still have yet to decide some things. Good night everyone." He left with a nod of the head and exited through the door on the right hand side of him, followed by the staff shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile, the students were all talking elatedly about the forthcoming 'events' and walking away from the Hall. It was the first time since the Yule Ball that a ball had been arranged for the students and the atmosphere was being built up again in anticipation. They all even forgot about Hogwarts new couple.

Draco got up and met Hermione by the door, both of them walking to the Hidden Tower in silence so they could leave all thoughts to be spoken for when they were alone.

Hermione sat down on the bean bag and Draco leaned against the large table as the night became slowly darkened in the bitter winter.

"I'm not doing work tonight," Hermione said. "I just cannot be bothered and my head's thumping from this stupid school and the pitiable people in it."

"I wasn't going to do anything even if you had wanted to. Do you need some potion?" Draco asked casually. She shook her head and massaged her forehead tenderly.

"What are we going to do then?" Draco posed. Again Hermione said nothing and shrugged as she tried to calm down her pounding headache that ceased to stop.

"Are you going to go to the ball?"

"Probably," Hermione said vaguely.

"With me?"

"Of course because then that would _really _be stupid if I wasn't going with my boyfriend who fought for me and then stayed with me – even if he can be a pain in the neck at times." She smiled at him in an angelic way.

"Well you better tell this 'boyfriend' of yours to straighten out his ideas because if he doesn't you'll be gone with some other git." He walked towards her and sat in front, on the floor.

"Oh I don't think so; no-one can replace this git in my heart."

Hermione pulled him close and surrounded him in her taste, delving deep into his heart he had openly given not long ago and lingering in this moment. He embraced the moment she had given them together and pulled her close, tracing his hands onto her back blissfully.

She leaned and lied back on the bean bag, pulling Draco on top of her and massaging his shoulders lightly as he had become surprised and tense at her move. But nevertheless, he retracted his hands from her back and positioned them on the bottom of her white blouse, tickling it when he moved upwards towards her chest.

Hermione broke the kiss when she realised where this was going and held his hands where they were. "Not yet I'm not ready to go all the way even if I do love you," She stated, looking up at him with wide, truthful eyes.

Draco showed that he was not taken aback, hid all hurt and merely nodded. "All right we don't have to do anything; we can just talk about the Ball and things." He got off her after giving her a quick kiss and sat next to her on the straight-backed chair.

"What are we going to do about meeting up? It will probably take me a while to get ready as it took me nearly five hours in our fourth year and _then_ it was a nightmare," Hermione said.

"It's starting at seven so meet me in the Entrance Hall at quarter to seven?" Draco requested and she nodded. "Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?"

"Yes but I'll get some new dress robes there because I forgot to buy some in Diagon Alley so you won't be able to come. I'll see you on the Sunday after that but only in the night."

"And what am I supposed to do for two days while you go off and be a girly girl?"

"Amuse yourself." Hermione winked and grinned. "Especially when it gets all _cold_ and _dark_ in those nights in the scary dungeons," She taunted while seeing his nervous face. "Now I make you all hot and bothered which is one of my many Gryffindor powers."

Hermione laughed at him and left a single thought to herself, 'And I'll be thinking of you when I'm away from you in the Christmas Holidays.'

* * *

**AN: **Pure fluffiness! So sweet I just chipped my tooth on it which is baaaaaaaad. Bet you're wondering, why is this so crappy? I did this during my minor writers block and I wrote it in sections which didn't help. I just realised when proof-reading that the way Draco and Hermione talk it's like she's pregnant and the way Harry talks about her it's like she's dead. Weird…

Anyways, I'm astounded by all the reviews I'm getting! Thank you mucho and they are Buenos! Don't ask it involved a lot of Spanish songs, dancing and stuff in a P.S.E lesson –cough-ALISON!-cough- Star x


	20. Understand My Ways

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AN: **Half Blood Prince comes out on July 16th! –Squee- It's going to take so long for it to come but I'll just have to feed my addiction with things like this! I've just got a brand new book about Harry Potter which is going to help me sooo much! Yay!

I'm going to make all the changes to the posted chapters sometime during this holiday and after but I can't promise anything as I have a big History coursework due in, I have to do my Performing Arts potfolios and an exam, I have to learn my Wizard of Oz script and then stuff for singing lessons! So I'm busy busy so don't expect any one-shots for a while as well!

Anyway, replies to your fabalas reviews! If I didn't have them and if you all didn't keep reading, I would have surely put this story on a permanent hold so THANK YOU! –Gives everyone a Christmas card and chocolate star-

**jesska-14 – **No it's not, it rains all the time and we have mountains everywhere! Some of them are pretty but when I go walking up them their a pain in the arse! Well my town name comes from the Welsh meaning Crow Valley :S I haven't been to Canada but I'd love to go to Toronto! Lolz explorers suck. Blink 182 are big over here as well since the punk and emo community is getting bigger! I like LostProphets (come from down the road – Pontypridd!) their music is totally awesome! And I like Ashlee Simpson (angry girl music rules!), Green Day (I just jumped on the band wagon :'( ), a bit of Evanescence and Joss Stone (her fashion sense is amazing!) Done with that and thank you for the review!

**DragonSpirit0737 – **Yeah, they are so cute with all the fighting! Too fluffy…. Glad to see someone else thinks so! But I can't control what I come out with which sucks.

**Monica7725 – **Lolz I'm not sure how to take that…

**Miss Elvira Dark – **He didn't did he? I looked through it and it said Draco… Confusing!

**Celebrean – **It's freezing here as well because we're expecting snow! But I love it instead of sun!

**alison2k4 – **Yeah, a horrifying effect as well… Lolz ta and you damn well should be! :)

**BabyRuth – **I don't think Harry, Ron and Ginny could ever be friends with Draco that would be going too far. You may like this chapter!

**AClownNeverDies – **Lolz nice –thumbs up-

**Cherry Dragon – **Ron's just a bit slow and says before he thinks, like moi!

And also, huggles and sweets to **ShimmeringEvil**, **kirt**, **fieryred20**, **Rynnie**, **padfoot-lover1**, **marina star** and **sporty12gd4u**. Thank you to everyone for your wonderful reviews and Have a Merry Christmas, you all deserve it! Sorry their not that big, I have to go out in a minute!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, I'm J.K Rowling and I just write this story with a crappy way of writing because I have spare time! Yeah right!

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 20 – Understand My Ways**

"Don't you dare! Don't you – Ow! Alright, you're going to pay!" A boy shouted mercilessly and ran towards his attacker with his weapon – a snowball.

"You can't catch me, na-na-na-na-na!" The girl taunted, running around the white blanket of snow with her own snowballs hitting him occasionally. These two 'fighters' were Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger out in the grounds of Hogwarts on a Friday evening, engaging in an long-awaited snow fight. The snow had begun to fall thickly last night and when the students awakened, the air was bitter cold and the whole of the beautiful grounds was covered in snow so thick that half of the first years feared to go out in it for the apprehension of being buried alive.

Hermione found herself out of snowballs and froze, holding up her hands in surrender. "I quit, you're too good for me," She said fake-dramatically.

Draco pelted a snowball at her and ran forward, grabbing her around the waist and scooping her up on his shoulder.

"Draco, I've had enough of you picking me up already for enough of my life so put me back down!" She protested, hitting his back whilst he walked back up to Hogwarts.

"I can't because I sweep you off you're feet," Draco smirked.

"That was so cliché and stupid."

"You would know Hermy."

"I told you to _never _call me that when I confided in you and yet you taunt me about it every time you see me; some kind of flipping boyfriend you are."

"I'm sorry, would you prefer if I made up a crap nickname like Bushy Baby or Snuggle Bunny? Because I can call you that if it's what you _really _want… hunny."

"No way and _don't _call me hunny because I am not edible in any way and certainly not sugary sweet and if I am at any given time, you have the right to kill me right there and then – just for you're future reference."

"No problem Hermy. Besides, how do you remember that?"

"Because that was the day we first kissed; or do you lack the complexity of the human memory?"

"Well you wasn't exactly willing at the time-"

"Whilst you was and even tried to force some passion into it by grabbing me by the waist so you liked me before I even_ thought_ about you that way."

"Don't flatter yourself; I was after you're money, books and looks… in that order."

"Good to know where you're priorities lie – can I get down now?!"

"No, I'm going to take you to my room and have my wicked way with you so you become pregnant and I can at least have a reason for being with you – and the sex is an added bonus too."

Hermione laughed at his vainness and allowed her to be carried, knowing that she could not win against the person that was _actually _carrying her – and he was too strong.

"Well the sex wouldn't be that good since it would be my first time."

Draco immediately stopped and let her down easily. "You're a virgin?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I just said that so you would let me down," Hermione smiled, biting her lip. "Okay, so maybe I am… so what?"

Draco stood there and then a menacing smile twisted itself on his face. "New blood…" He said in a scary voice and ran after Hermione who was now making her way away from him fast.

"Draco, get away from me you crazy mad-man!" Hermione squealed, running to the courtyard and looking for a place to hide.

"Not until I feel your flesh caress against mine," He said, taking her by surprise and grabbing her from behind and carrying her in his arms towards the bench.

"Merlin, sex-driven Malfoy on the loose! Hide all you're daughters and teenage virgins – he doesn't mind men either for all you batters out there!"

"You will pay for saying that," He said slowly, his eyes looming over her.

"How exactly will I 'pay' my debt to you then?" She asked, her head titling upwards as Draco was standing above her as he sat down.

"This is one of my brilliant ideas…" He cupped her face in his palms and surrounded her in a romantic kiss, pressing his lips tenderly against hers.

It made Hermione's legs go like jelly and her arms found themselves not being able to move in the slightest way. She just sat on the cold bench with their lips providing the only fire, burning with passion as it carried on.

Draco broke it, leaving her dazed with her eyes half-open in natural bliss as it tickled her body and feelings. He smiled at her dazedness, pleased to know he had this effect on her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her so that they were now joined together in a hold. He was becoming less hostile to things like this now, but it still felt weird what they could now do these things, even in public.

"I don't think I've paid my debt _nearly _enough," Hermione implied, leaning towards him for more.

But he avoided another and just held onto her as she looked at him with question. "It's getting harder for me to pull away now," He explained. "I don't want to go all the way if you don't want to – I want it to be special for you so that I might get a taste of what it would be like with a sex god."

Hermione laughed slightly. "Pansy isn't that romantic then?"

"It wasn't Pansy, you don't know her."

Hermione looked taken aback but nodded all the same and prodded him in the side so that he could continue.

Draco took in a deep breath, preparing to tell her what he had told no-one else before. "I was in Belgium, the Wizarding Quarters, just after the Quidditch World Cup at the start of our fourth year. I met this girl, Amelia, who was about seventeen and my father's friend's daughter. One thing led to another one night when we were forced together and I remembering waking up to see her getting dressed and blushing awkwardly; I've never seen her since and I don't really want to."

Hermione felt mixed emotions at this and stared at the fountain, taking this entire story in. 'Draco's been taken,' Hermione thought as her brain felt like liquid. 'Not by Pansy, not by me, but some older woman whom he does not care about and spent one foolish night with.'

"Are you sure there's nothing… you know," Hermione said uneasily. She was not sure how she would feel if Draco had something or indeed a child…

"I don't think so, I've never really thought about it before. She said there was a spell on her so she could not get any Wizarding or Muggle sexually transmitted diseases and it also stopped her from getting pregnant," Draco clarified. "And it was 100 sure so no problems there."

"But she's not been you're only one?" Hermione muttered, her hope seeming to break at every word.

"No… When I was going out with Pansy until last year we also had sex and there's another girl but she's left Hogwarts now."

"Amelia…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "She tutored me for a bit in Astronomy and we talked sometimes when Harry and Ron got on my nerves – Ravenclaw right?"

Draco nodded and Hermione took her gaze from him and looked at the stone flooring.

'I was talking to and became _friends_ with the girl who Draco had gave himself to,' Hermione thought numbly. 'His first time wasn't special and it wasn't with me like it should be.' Tears threatened to leak out of her broken hope and heart as se stood up hazily.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head and gave a bracing smile. "Nothing, I'm just shocked and cold in need of warm clothes and some time to think; I'll see you on Monday." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and swept up to the entrance and to Gryffindor Tower, only allowing her thoughts to open once again when she was changed and in her bed with the drapes closed.

'I should not have put myself up to think that I might actually be his first,' Hermione thought as silent tears fell in the night. 'He's the Slytherin Prince; I'm surprised he's only had three girls. But it would have been nice for us to do it together, even if romantic gestures like that isn't his area of expertise.'

She fell to sleep with those last thoughts clouding her mind, causing her to dream of a girl following her around, hissing in her ear every time she went near Draco…

--------------------

Hogsmeade was buzzing with students and Christmas fever, all excited about the prospect of the Ball tonight. The first, second and third years were to have an area of the grounds sectioned off tonight, where they would have a sort-of muggle fair until nine o'clock and then they would have to go to their common rooms using four staircases and passages ways so that the Ball was not to be disturbed by them.

Hermione Granger was in the midst of all these people, making her way out of the book shop where she had purchased many things using some extra money she had obtained through birthday, Easter and other such Muggle occasions and celebrations. She clasped the parcel tightly and went towards the back of Hogsmeade, passing Madam Puddifoot's coffee house and into the shop a couple of door's away, Madam Trisand's Twinkling Boutique. It held the most beautiful dress robes for women and girls, all coming with an hefty price tag for customized one of a kind robes you would only wear once and then throw them to the back of you're closet.

Hermione stepped inside and the bell above the door jingled, a woman immediately coming from the back room and a smile beaming from her aged face.

"Hello, I'm Madam Trisand. How can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, I'm looking for a pair of dress robes? Mine are too small now," Hermione said timidly, wringing her hands together.

"Ah, Hogwarts then. Sorry you just looked so much older, last year I'm guessing?" Hermione curtly nodded her head. "Yes, I have just the thing for you."

Madam Trisand went into a back room, the sound of metals scraping together reaching Hermione's ears. She felt fairly nervous as she had never been in a dress shop on her own, having always relied on her Mother to give an honest opinion about her clothes for such occasions for she did not know much as she never felt the need to give such an impression. She looked through the racks and saw some fairly nice ordinary robes that had some stitching in them, but did not like enough to buy since they were outrageously priced and too nice to wear for just everyday things.

"I just made this in fact," Madam Trisand announced, coming back from the rooms.

Hermione looked up and stepped forward a bit, astounded at the dress that the woman held in her arms. It was of a rich berry colour and had the texture of butter, slipping into Hermione's hands beautifully. It had gold stitching down the front of the robes, forming swirls and some flowers at the end of the robe and all this was clasped together by a small gold clip.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said breathlessly, gazing at the stitching.

"Well you will have to try it on before you buy it," Madam Trisand tittered, showing her the dressing rooms. Hermione smiled and slipped in there, emerging a couple of minutes later beaming like the older woman just had been doing.

"Oh bingo, this is the one," Hermione whispered in amazement as she looked in the floor length mirror on the front of the changing room door. All knots in her stomach loosened as all nervousness escaped her. Madam Trisand cooed over her while making 'Oooooh' noises, straightening out any bumps and pointing out some things Hermione had not noticed.

The bell rang again and a red head entered, looking at Hermione and then walking over to the other women.

"Hello Madam Trisand," Ginny Weasley said, smiling briskly. "I'm looking for a dress robe for tomorrow?"

"Of course, like this young woman here in fact. I'll just go find something," Madam Trisand said before rushing off into the back room once again.

Hermione felt the knots curl up again and didn't really feel like admiring herself, so she went over to the shoes. She cleared her throat nervously and began to inspect the shoes, trying to find a pair that matched her dress robe.

"It looks good on you," Ginny stated, sneaking a look over at the other girl.

Hermione did not know how to take Ginny's reaction but muttered, "thanks".

She had saw Ginny in the fight, standing at the back with a stationary expression but her body language showed the smugness, twisted happiness and triumph she was hiding ever so cleverly on her face. It was then that Hermione knew that Ginny was in on it too – all of it in fact she had believed. And it repulsed her to think that none of her closest friends could trust her anymore. So she also severed ties with the youngest Weasley on that same day.

Hermione broke from her thoughts and cautiously put down a pair of shoes she thought was decent enough, crossing over to a part of the jewellery part. She studied the jewellery scattered on the velvet cushions, twinkling through their stones. She picked up a ring which sported a rather large stone.

"It clashes with the embroidery colour," Ginny added from her side, taking it from her hands and replacing it with a bracelet which was made out of silver and had six rose charms hanging off, coloured ruby with some crystals entwined in between.

"It's beautiful," Hermione said in awe, examining it in the palm of her hand.

"And there are some matching earrings… here." Ginny handed her a small cushion with two earrings perched carefully on top. They were of the same colour as the bracelet, but the stones twinkled without sunlight being shone on them and the petals were silver.

"I'm not really fond of the twinkling."

"That can be easily altered," Madam Trisand's dreamy voice came from behind them, causing both of the girl's to look around and Hermione blushed faintly.

"Thanks, I'll just go and get changed then," Hermione announced, walking over to the till and placing both of the cushions and jewellery on the counter. She quickly got changed and hung the dress robe back on its wooden hanger.

When she came out, Ginny was trying on a dark green dress robe, modelling a silver antique clasp and also had silver spiralling but on the all the edges as it held the fabric together.

"That is simply exquisite," Hermione said in a very Narcissa Malfoy like voice and the two girls exchanged a laugh.

Hermione picked up the pair of shoes she had decided on earlier and went up to the counter again, smiling at the cashier now present behind it.

"And the jewellery?" The young woman asked politely.

Hermione went to open her mouth but was interrupted by –

"Paid for me as a grovelling present with a hidden message saying sorry-I-acted-like-a-total-bitch-and-will-you-ever-forgive-me?" Ginny asked attentively, giving a nervous smile.

"Gin you don't have to do that…" Hermione lingered, rolling her eyes.

"Yes I do since I did pick them out and I need to spend all of Fred and George's money without being totally vain. Think of it as an engagement present."

"_Engagement_?" Who the hell said I was going to elope with Draco?!"

"Just all of my dormitory and they believe that you're pregnant but I think the last rumour of you being a Death Eater and you were Tom's mistress so you and Draco had to put up this show was just a bit far fetched."

"Oh Merlin, what have I let myself in for with the Devil's spawn?"

"Love is fickle, get used to it. I mean Seamus may not be a Damien but –"

"_Hem hem_," A voice sounded, interrupting Ginny. She and Hermione looked around for any sign of Dolores Umbridge, _former _Defence against the Dark Arts professor. Fortunately, all they were greeted with was the cashier smiling sickingly sweet at them.

"Who is paying for the jewellery then madams? Because they cost thirteen galleons."

"I am," Ginny said, thrusting herself in front of Hermione with her purse clasped in her hand and she dropped thirteen gold coins into the woman's hand.

"Thank you."

"Ginny, I'm going to kill you later," Hermione said slowly but smiling all the same.

"Huh, not if Ron get's there first. I beat him at chess last night and he's been my stalker ever since and I think he may strike today. So I'll need my knight in shining armour, you, to save me from the evil Ronniekins." She linked arms with the other girl, smiling grandly.

"No way Ginny. No matter how many times us two can make up, me and Harry and Ron are _never _going to make up because they started this whole thing."

"You know that isn't true Hermione and they do. It hasn't been the same and Ron's been taking out his anger on us two so it has caused some ripple effect on him and Harry is just so quiet."

"Well that's expected since he is going to his death and everything soon."

"That's why he needs you by his side to get him through this without making some awkward remark like my brother."

-----------------

"Why did I let you take me into all the shops here?" Hermione Granger asked a Ginny Weasley, whose arms were laden with bags like the girl before her.

"Because you're my close friend and plus you luuuuuuurv me," Ginny teased, a huge smile spreading out across her face.

"Whether I luuuuuuuvv you is another thing entirely."

"No it's not because I know you're just buying you're time until you realise you luuuuuuurv me and leave Drakie-poops."

"Drakie-poops? I've heard better nicknames that do not sound like an un-edible cereal."

"You put me on the spot. The creative eye cannot See at will!" Ginny said in a voice very much like Trelawny's. Both of the girls laughed and headed into out of the shop into the snow filled streets of Hogsmeade.

"Merlin, it's starting to pour down now," Ginny said, putting her free arm over her head so that the snow would not send her hair back to its original state – curly. "Come on; let's go into the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer." She pulled the other girl's arm but she was relentless to move.

"What?!"

"You know what," Hermione said bluntly. "Harry and Ron are there and I already said I am not going to make up with them since they've been acting like first class idiots during all this time."

"You don't have to talk to them and you can _even_ sit at a separate table but I think it's stupid that the famous trio are having a bicker over you're boyfriend."

"They started it, not me. They couldn't accept me and Draco and couldn't keep their nose out like you."

"_I _was being a good friend and looking out for you're best interests with that male Slytherin slut but they just went over the top and dramatic which is my brother but not Harry… much."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes but nevertheless let herself be dragged from the icy cold snow landscape and into the warm Three Broomsticks, packed to the rim with people escaping the cold outside.

Ginny then let Hermione walk by herself, sure that she would not escape because it would cause a scene. Harry and Ron were situated in a corner at the back with a Christmas tree placed next to them. It was the same corner the trio had sat at many times to keep their conversations private or just to escape from the prying eyes becoming more and more prominent.

The two's face immediately turned into a confused expression, making Hermione giggle inside at their stupidity that had yet to change. They had only been apart from about two weeks but it felt like two years without having someone you love like a brother or sister close by you're side when times get rough.

The two girls sat down on the same side of the round table and looked at the two boys opposite, all four of them staring the other sex out before someone had the decency to say something.

"I got your drink Ginny but I better get another one for Hermione," Harry said, clearing his throat nervously and he started to get up.

"No it's alright, I can get my own," Hermione retorted as nicely as she could, hastily getting up and scooting in-between all the tables to get to the bar.

"What is she doing here?" Ron badgered Ginny as soon as Hermione was out of ear shot.

"We met up in Madam Trisand's and sort of made up and I've just spent the whole day with her so don't you dare go and be all majestic and suddenly say she's just using me because she damn well isn't. Just get over yourself – both of you – and make up with her because it's starting to get old. She fell in love – so what? She could have easily rejected you and Hannah, Ron but she didn't and friends should stick around through good times and bad. You all need each other especially with the Final Battle coming up and we're better united than separated. I've said sorry and taken my final bow in this stupid play so now it's your time."

Ginny finished gasping for breath and looked at the both of them on tenterhooks, waiting for their reactions to her little speech.

Harry was the first to speak. "You're right Ginny," He said quietly, as if choosing his words carefully. "It's gone on for too long and we know better than that."

Ron took a longer time and didn't reply until the girl in question and returned to the table, and then he merely nodded his head.

Ginny made small talk for half an hour, glancing at either of the boys to let them know it was okay to talk and not look like you were contemplating on how to drown yourself in a glass of butter beer.

The table turned to a deathly silence after topics had been repeated and thoughts were left to ones self.

'This was a mistake,' Hermione thought solemnly. 'I should never have thought they could-'

"'Mione?" Harry asked her softly, striking herself out of her thoughts like an arrow at his voice addressing her in this way. "I'm… sorry."

"Yeah, me too," Ron added, grinning from ear to ear.

"We acted like total prats and we should have known better. As you said before, we're not Malfoy thank god."

Hermione laughed nervously and tilted her head ever so slightly. "Apology accepted. I know you were looking out for me in some twisted way but you can't control me and whom I fall for – I wasn't even expecting it. He came at a time where I wasn't even thinking about boys and I wasn't ready for something but now I realise how much I needed someone like that."

Hermione didn't see Harry's smile fall, especially in his heart which surprised him. 'What the hell was that for? I don't _like _Hermione, that's just wrong! She's my best friend and she goes out with my sworn enemy at Hogwarts… So what is this then?' He thought confused, shaking his head of all thoughts and catching the end of what Hermione was saying to them.

"…But everything's going to be alright between us right?" She asked suggestively with pleading eyes that glinted with tears.

"Of course Hermione because we're thicker than water," Ron said, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Well you may be," Ginny muttered, causing Ron to look at her with boggling eyes and thump her on the shoulder. "Ow, you little-"

The two Weasleys fought there and then on the table, sending butter beer flying and the table rocked slightly. In all this madness, Hermione found Harry's eyes and looked at him with eyes saying, 'so we're okay now?' He answered, 'yeah', and smiled at her, breathing in the world when she smiled back.

So that was how the famous trio and Ginny became friends once again, and thoughts were contemplated in the dead of the night where they should stay.

_Do I really like Hermione?_

* * *

**AN: **Okay, it took some careful consideration to put that in but I got serious withdrawals from my favourite couple, H/Hr, and it ties in with a sub-plot I've planned for _Feathers and Fire_.

Lame ending, yes I know. In fact, lame chapter! Draco's too fluffy and it's horrible but Hermione feelings are just explainable because she loves Draco more than he loves her because he can never have true feelings since he's a Malfoy and he's never depended on females for other than sex – or so I think!

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'll try to update on Boxing Day or somewhere around there and I absolutely _adore_ your brilliant reviews. Star x


	21. Silent Wishes

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AN: **Don't kill me! –Ducks many 'Evil Star' badges- I was expecting that kind of reaction but it ties in beautifully with everything planned. You will understand soon… In like a year then! Until then, don't kill me and carry on reading despite the tinge of H/Hr please! _I need you_!

My excuse for my writing 'skills'… I was watching Will and Grace (Season 4) and reading The Shoebox Project (amazing stuff!) so I was hit by snazzy and sharp writing along with lame jokes (mainly from W&G). _But_, I've got a new dictionary and thesaurus to help me with the English Language (it has a cool section in the back to help with writing stories which I need) and a Latin dictionary (don't ask why because I don't know why).

So! I hope you all had a Merry Little Christmas and a Fabuloso Year! I had a Harry Potter wand from (what the hell?), tickets to go see Sleeping Beauty on Ice, and a mini-Ipod that does not work! Yay!

My New Years Present to you all…. The chance to end this story! Yes, the next one will be the last of _L&L_. More details were undisclosed at time of print.

**jesska-14 – **Yeah, I'm hopeless at trying to make things sound right! It twas our dear Harry. Terrible I know. Thank you!

**FaTcAtInAhAt – **Damn but his father is shexy! Evil, shexy Death Eater! Lolz maaaaaaad. Feathers and Fire will be released (o.0 posh!) in February around, therefore throwing the whole timeline off course since they will be celebrating Christmas then. H/Hr rule! I never used to like D/Hr but their relationship is so complicated and angst! Thank you!

**BabyRuth – **Noooo they love each other really! In my subconscious and in my heart! Coolness, your story sounds interesting! Sex talk is always creeping up! Their eighteen/seventeen and legal so what's to stop them? Thank you!

**Leprechaun Princess3845 – **I can't say at this time but I won't give up on D/Hr! I needed to spread it out a bit.

**AvId PiAnIsT – **Me too! So much H/Hr love! They are awesome together. Sorry –Bows head down- I am getting better I hope. But thanks!

**ducks-rule-world –**I am re-editing but at snail pace because of school work. Oh god I did! And I call myself a fan! God I'm terrible, I'll sort that out in my re-editing world. J.K said D/Hr would never get together so I don't ship them that much, I just write about them! Thank you!

**Ihearttomfelton – **Fluffiness is a death sentence lolz. It does a bit but he wouldn't be the type to shower them with gifts and whatnot. Thank you!

**hathor X – **Whoa. They were mad men but now Harry's all heart broken and its sooo sad! Oh god, not in this story! I hate writing R rated stuff because my mum and dad poke around my computer at my work and they would probably find it. Stupid parents. Thank you and I really like your story too!

Many thanks and huggles to **Ice-Phoenix-Tears**, **DCMMFAN** and **padfoot-lover1 **for their reviews!

Just thought I would add this. I am such a spaz. I've been waiting two hours for this to come up and then I realised I didn't add it to L&L! I should just be locked up now to save myself.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Though I did ask my parents for Harry Potter, they said that they can't because what was the word…. Oh yeah, their not friggin' fairies! The song included is **I've Fallen In Love With You by Joss Stone**, so that's another thing I don't own. Oh, how will I go on. I must die. I'm dying. Oh dear. 

**Summary: **After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 21 – Silent Wishes**

"You look _great _'Mione," Ginny Weasley insisted with rolling eyes and a tapping foot, for what felt like the hundredth time.

They were in Hermione's dormitory which was now cluttered with assorted clothes, make-up, hair pieces etc. And it was all for the Christmas Ball. The two girls had retreated to these four walls at two o'clock, never venturing outside and shouting at anyone who entered who did not have permission off any of the girl's who occupied the dormitory during the school year. It had been a very stressful four hours for all of them and there had been two near fights which were hastily averted just in time before people were left with bald patches and tattered robes.

But now Ginny and Hermione had the dormitory to themselves since all the other girls had already left and the first girl was getting incredibly impatient at the latter girl's persistent procrastinating of leaving the room. So far, she had set them back ten minutes.

"Are you sure it's not too much? I could always put-"

"Hermione Anne Granger shut your mouth before you're outfit gets ruined by bats," She said through clenched teeth, forcing the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Gin," Hermione said exasperated. She embraced the girl, holding on tightly. "It's just I'm so nervous about it all."

"Why? Are you going to pop your cherry?"

Hermione slightly pushed Ginny but laughed all the same. "_No_, it's just that I have to make an impression and everything."

"You don't though. He's just another boy who will only have eyes for you and the two of you won't even take any notice of the other couples. That's what happens when you go with someone you luuuuuuurv."

"_Why _do you keep saying that?"

"Because I like the word luuuuuuurv." That sent them into another fit of giggles for some reason. They were oddly giddy at this moment but maybe that was because they were excited but nervous which resulted in hyper.

"Okay, I'm not going to bust this robe by laughing! We need to meet Harry and Ron; they said they wanted to walk down with us." The auburn haired girl pulled Hermione out forcefully, pushing her towards the common room.

When they entered, many people were crowded around the room either dressed in their dress robes or in some casual muggle clothes, varying on which year they were in.

Ron and Harry were over by the fireplace, one pacing the little sitting area whilst the latter casually leaned against the blazing fire.

The two girls walked over to them with smiled radiating from their carefully made-up faces.

"Hey," Ginny said, making their presence known. Ron stopped in his tracks, smiling like a fool at his sister before scooping her into a hug and then doing so with Hermione.

"You're both growing up so fast," Ron said dramatically, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Shut up!" They both said together, hitting him on the side of the arm they were facing.

"Did you see that?" Exclaimed Ron, glancing at Harry.

"Tough luck mate, you cannot defeat the oh wondrous goddesses of Gryffindor Tower," Harry smirked, dodging his punches.

"So can we skip forward and avoid all of these remarks? I actually want to go to this Ball sometime soon," Ginny whined. "And where is Seamus?"

"He went to get something and he said for you to wait for him here," Ron said in a monotone voice, giving the distinct impression he had just memorized it.

"I'll see you there Gin," Hermione said lightly, smiling weakly before accepting Harry's arm and walking out of the portrait hole, glancing behind them and waving to the other girl before the portrait slammed behind them. The Fat Lady muttered something inaudible but was bound to be related to the amount of times she would be swinging tonight.

"You look brilliant," Harry whispered to Hermione as they walked down the stairs.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself," Hermione said meekly, looking away with a grin on her face as she expected his reaction.

"I deserve more than a 'pretty well'! I shaved my face _and_ trimmed my nose hairs, want to see?" He turned his head up, pulling his nose.

"Harry! That's gross. Okay, you look brilliant as well despite your appalling manners." They exchanged a smile for a moment, before they were interrupted.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ron shouted running down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry Ron," Hermione laughed, enveloping her arm with his and continuing to walk down the Great Hall, the three of them chatting lightly and occasionally waving to a friendly face. All three of them were particularly nervous about tonight, but not quite sure why. Tonight was one of the few nights they could get as close to 'normal' as the stars allowed. All thoughts of Lord Voldemort and his band of Death Eaters were to be lost in the array of happy and gyrating bodies, celebrating the festive season in a cheerful spirit.

"Where are you meeting Jessica, Harry?" Hermione asked politely, looking down at the numerous people crowded in the Entrance Hall, waiting for their date or for the door to open.

"Here supposedly. I can't believe I even got a date, let alone came to this thing."

"As if a girl could refuse the 'boy-who-lived'."

Ron laughed absentmindedly, noticing Hannah and quickly biding 'Goodbye' and weaved in-between the people.

"Well at least Ron's happy," Hermione laughed, watching him scoop his girlfriend up into a hug before kissing her.

"And you aren't?" Harry asked disbelievingly, almost envying his friend for having someone to be so close to.

"I guess I am," She said uncertainly. "But it's weird, almost as if I should be going with someone else instead of _Draco Malfoy_." She grinned at Harry.

"Still can't believe it? Me too. I would never have thought in a million jinxes that you two would be 'together', let alone be outspoken about it."

"Me neither but you cannot change what's been done. And it looks like you can't reverse your date either since she's coming this way." Hermione nudged him and nodded forward, smiling at Jessica.

"Hi Hermione," She said courteously, smiling at her before looking at Harry. "Hey."

"You look beautiful," Harry said apprehensively, nervously kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks. Do you want to go in? The doors are opening."

Harry looked at Hermione, his eyebrows raised. "Do you want me to be the father figure and wait?"

"No, I'm alright. Go and have a good time!" Hermione winked at Harry as he left, a pleading look on his face.

Now she was alone, scanning the faces for the familiar pale one. Minutes ticked by and people were looking at her as they went in, whispering to their partners as she desperately tried to ignore them.

'He can't have stood me up,' She thought doubtfully. 'He _wouldn't _since we sacrificed a lot to be able to do this and plus everything would be ruined since it might be our last night together… No, don't say that. It's not going to be our last night. We're going to have lots of these but we'll always meet again, no matter where or when.'

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispered huskily behind her, erasing her thoughts.

"Finally! I was beginning to get worried about you, you git," She said in a sarcastic manner, truing around so she was face to face with -

"Draco Malfoy does not stand up girls he actually _likes _and he is not a git – today at least."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he looked her up and down, resembling the eyes that had done the same to her last year. She became uneasy, crossing her arms defensively and looking around. "What?"

"You look… amazing," He said dumbfound, seeming to soak in her features at this present time.

"Thanks. We should really get going into the Hall," Hermione announced, wiping her robes nervously and glancing at the floor, unsure of what to do next.

Draco merely nodded and sneaked his arm around her waist, steering her towards the massive oak doors. These were pushed open by two house elves, beaming at the couple through their over-sized top hats.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief and tried to take pity on them by closing the doors herself and would have succeeded if she had not been pulled away by Draco.

"You can have one night off from saving the world and all the little vermin in it."

"They are _not _vermin and that's exactly the type of attitude that needs to be forgotten if S.P.E.W is to be taken seriously."

"You need to give up on SPEW before you become a house elf and are my personal slave."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and raising her eyebrows in daring, she said "Your personal slave? Ha, I'd like to see you try."

Draco looked at her intensely, that famous smirk tracing his lips before he stepped forward and grasped her dare with a forceful kiss, only for him to break away as quickly as he had anticipated it.

Hermione found herself to be breathless from the kiss and a couple of seconds behind Draco as she looked like a fish with legs.

"See? My power is so strong I leave you begging for more and since you beg me, you are my personal slave _and _vermin."

"Oh thanks, I feel so honoured and cherished by my boyfriend that I may positively faint," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and steadying herself to walk off but found that Draco was holding her by the waist again.

"You can't escape from my hold on you," Draco taunted her, going towards the dance floor.

"Honey? If you keep on being a smarmy little git then I will be forced to release your hold on me personally in the hardest way possible that would cause you a lot of pain."

"I thought we said no more fights until we come back for the new term."

"You started it."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered in an urgent voice, not wanting to cause a scene. "I do not want to play this game. I just want for us to have one night together where we're not at each other's throats or ready to end this commitment in the blink of an eye. Can we just be a 'normal couple'?"

Draco pondered this for a moment and answered, "Alright but no more lovey dovey stuff because you are ruining my male Slytherin side."

"You have no male Slytherin side, all you have is a cold and ruthless side along with the side that luuuuuuurvs me."

"Exactly, the Slytherin side, and what is luuuuuuurv? Some new kind of muggle drug that makes them go all funny inside with happiness."

"No, we've already got one for that and it's called Viagra. _Luuuuuuurv_ something Ginny's been doing and it's catching on in some twisted way. Do you want to go sit down? It's starting to get busy." Hermione glanced around and saw they were on the dance floor and many couples were giving them disapproving looks as they stood in the middle, just chatting.

"Oh well that makes a lot of sense since you got it off a Weasley," Draco scoffed, earning him a thump on the chest as Hermione dragged him out.

"No more of that either, I want to have a good time without you attacking my friends."

"So I can just attack you?"

"Well, it depends how you attack me…" Hermione laced her arms around him when she found a fairly quiet corner for them, indulging herself in his taste and taking charge of the kiss whilst it heightened. Draco grabbed her hips, pulling them towards him so she was closer to him and chose that moment to grab her bottom.

"Draco!" Hermione cursed, breaking the kiss and slapping him on the chest.

"What?" He said in a sincere voice, looking truly angelic.

'Unfortunately, he is not,' Hermione thought disapprovingly.

"You are so sex driven that I'm surprised you haven't gone up to two hundred miles per hour by now with the amount of fondling you have tried to do to me in two weeks. Is it really that hard to restrain yourself?"

"Yes it is." Draco started to breathe heavily, as though a great weight had been balanced upon him. "My hands… they have a… mind of their own." Suddenly, his hands came springing towards her, tickling her sides like crazy.

"Stop it! Draco bloody Malfoy, stop being so ridiculous… and stop… tickling me!" Hermione ordered, laughing madly whilst trying to stop his hands.

"I warned you they had a mind of their own," Draco said, standing up straight, looking smug.

"Yes and a very weird mind in that manner. Let's go and dance." She grabbed his hand again and started to pull him towards the massive floor area but he refused to move. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I don't want to dance," Draco said bluntly.

"Well I do so let's go." But yet she still could not budge him. "Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like dancing."

Hermione puffed out her cheeks as she desperately tried to keep her temper under control. "Fine then. We'll just sit here like two pathetic people and not do anything fun and wait for this night to end like a couple of sad people." She flopped down onto the dining chair at the nearest table and for the first time, surveyed the room.

It was decorated just right for Christmas, down to the last bauble. The prefects, Head Boy and Girl had decided to go with the 'Winter Wonderland' theme. The tables were lined with an ice blue cloth with snowflakes embroiled in it, matching the large curtains onstage and the drapes covering the top of the high walls in the Hall. The tress were also decorated with ice blue, silver and white decorations and then sprinkled with the snow that fell lightly down towards the floor, but disappeared whenever it came into close contact with a person as so not to ruin their appearance.

Hermione thought it was rather clever and continued to look at the decorations, choosing to ignore Draco as long as possible until he would speak about his desire not to dance. It took him a long time.

"I guess you want to know why I won't dance."

Hermione still did not look at him but nodded.

"I hate dancing. It isn't something which comes naturally to me so I hate it."

"Don't be silly, everyone can dance."

"Well I'm not everyone."

"Now you're just being stubborn Draco Malfoy and you're beginning to infuriate me which I do not want to happen. And even if you can't dance, I'll teach you quickly – it's easy enough." She held out her hand tensely, looking at him as if telling him it was okay. He took it tentatively and let himself be dragged into the arrangement of the dancers, glancing at Blaise and smirking ever so slightly so his guard would not go down.

'Meet me in the common room later,' Blaise mouthed to him with a serious look now etched onto his face. Draco nodded, remembering what they had talked about earlier and knew that it was some serious unfinished business.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" He answered, looking directly at her and only just realised that they had stopped.

"Okay, now this is a sort of slow song so it's fairly easy to get to grips with. You have to put your hands on my waist." Hermione helped him do so. "And then I return the action with my own." She laced her arms around his neck. "Then all we have to do is just sway from side to side. It's as easy as that." She chuckled at his expression which was between confusion and relief.

"What time does the train go tomorrow?" Draco asked her. She immediately tensed up, her mind wandering towards the departure she dreads and yet she is unable to stop it.

"9 o'clock sharp," Hermione said carelessly, staring into space.

"I guess that leaves no time for a quick shag," He whispered.

"Not unless it's with your male Slytherin whores."

"Hey! I pay a lot for them."

Hermione laughed out loud and rested her head gently on Draco's chest, dropping her arms to his shoulder blades, holding them close as if she was afraid to let go. He was slightly surprised and didn't know what to do but placed his head upon her's and soothingly petted her hair.

Just as Ginny had said, the room and all the people in it faded into the darkness, leaving only Hermione and Draco alone in what seemed as an age with thoughts clouding their minds but each of them knowing how much they appreciated the other being here with them.

_I've fallen in love with you  
Please tell me what else was there to do  
_

Hermione listened to the sound of his beating chest and sighed, hoping that she'll be able to do this again with him. She didn't care where or when, all she cared about was him getting through this holiday alive so that she could never have to feel truly heart broken, like she had seen Harry so many times.

_Oh, my beating heart wants you  
And my empty arms need you_

Draco was in his own place, staring wide eyed at the bare space in front of him as he contemplated his future. He could not deny it anymore but he did not want to sacrifice the girl he was holding so close. His fate had been sealed since day one but then Hermione came along and let it loose for a while, before letting a single letter and conversation re-seal it again with a binding contract. She would be furious when she found out but she would just have to accept it since he could see no way out.

_I've fallen in love with you  
And you've just got to feel the same way too  
_

'Don't make me wait a lifetime just to see his face,' Hermione thought desperately. 'If he has to go then let me go instead of him so I can show him a last time how much he means to me, even if he does not care that much about me. But don't rob me of some good times with Draco because I don't want to die with that doubt etched on the back of my thoughts.'

_Don't you go, please stay  
And never try to send me away_

'Don't let her go without letting me say goodbye,' Draco thought slowly. 'I want to tell her how much I'm sorry for everything that I've done and I'm going to do but it's out of my hands. I told her I cannot deny it and I've tried all I can; ignoring the letters and diverting the conversations but it's so overwhelming. Just answer my final prayer, if you do even exist.'

_I've fallen so deep in love you see,  
Until you become the very soul of me_

Both of them were unaware that the thoughts going through both their heads were the same in some way; both were about their 'futures' and their 'deaths together'. Sometimes is seemed almost imminent whilst other times it felt so far away. They both feared death in some way but now they did not want to die but live for the other. What would the one do if the other left without a goodbye? Would they carry on with life or follow them throughout the world and after? So many questions that were begging to be answered but they so desperately wanted to leave them alone.

_All over my face it shows,  
Said I'm talking bout love this time_

"Draco?" Hermione asked quietly, battling with her own negative thoughts. "Aren't you scared about becoming a Death Eater? You never talk about much, what your father wants you to do, so I don't know how you feel."

Draco took a deep breath. "No, I'm not scared about it because I know that I'll always have someone waiting for me no matter what."_  
_

_Said I'm talking bout love this time  
And it's not a schoolgirl crush_

"I don't expect you to wait for me to come back if I go and I wouldn't want for you to go without a kiss from your sexy Slytherin so I will try to fight and come back. But there's only so much time I can fight for you know? It's a slow battle and you have no idea what's happening when you're locked inside your little bubble; how many people are fighting against your stupid Order-"

Hermione gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth as if she had said something bad and looked desperately up at him.

"You didn't say anything, I've known for ages, ever since the summer holiday before fourth year. Lucius told me and he was furious that they established it again; I remember him waiting to go to a Death Eater meeting and he came back looking even worse when he found out who was in it. Kingsley used to be a fond friend of his, always spoke in the corridors at the Ministry and Lucius couldn't believe he had gone and betrayed him so he wanted Kingsley how betrayed he felt... It wasn't an 'unfortunate accident' as Fudge put it but a couple of Death Eaters cornered him when he got a fake call out and they tortured him and killed him without mercy as they do all the time. It was no different for them, more special probably."

Hermione felt the tears well up in her eyes and couldn't believe how Draco could say this with a voice so calm. She wanted to run so fast that she came to a silent corner of the world where she could be alone. But Draco still held her and refused to let her go.

_Don't you go,_

_Please stay and never try to send me away_

"I shouldn't have said that but you needed to know so you realised that the world isn't what it seems at times. Lucius didn't do it either because he was busy so don't go and make accusations straight away and the only way I found out was a slip of the tongue from him."

The song ended there, the last guitar string strung lightly and there was an enormous wave of clapping from the Hall. But still Hermione looked up at Draco with tears falling down her crimson cheeksfrom sadness.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Draco muttered, walking out of the Great Hall and into the grounds with her head still on his shoulder. He found the spot he was looking for and sat her on the rock whilst he knelt on the grass before it, looking up at her grieving for an old friend. They stayed like that for a while, the only sounds coming from Hermione as she let out the occasional whimper or sniff.

"I know some of the Death Eaters plans," She said out of the blue, staring at her hands. "They want to pick us off one by one until only Harry and Dumbledore are left. Is that why you're with me? So you can help your dear old father?" A determined shine was in her eyes as if she already knew the answer. It had been tickling at the back of her thoughts for a while, since what Harry and Ron said before.

"No, it's not like that at all. No-one's made me be with you and I thought the famous trio were going to be left with that old coot but I'm not sure. They told me because when Scar Head sees you dying in the Final Battle he'll be ready to die so it'll be easy for Him then - why are we going over this anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just let me know if their going to kill me so I can kill them first alright?"

"I'm not being a spy or anything but yeah, I will if I can."

Hermione merely nodded and stared at her hands again and whispered, 'sorry'.

Draco stood her up and sat down on the rock, pulling her onto his lap as she cried again out of pity. "Don't be, you're just asking what you needed to know and as usual, you were completely wrong. Forget about it and don't tell anyone what I told you, not even your musketeers."

Hermione sniffed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, showing she understood.

"I've got something for you." Draco pulled a small trinket box out of his dress robe and held it in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked quietly, looking at it with an angelic smile.

"You won't find out unless you open it stupid. And you're supposed to be the clever one out of us two."

"I'm not stupid!" She pushed him back a bit, letting out a little laugh and took it off him. Hermione carefully opened it and gasped at what was enclosed. It was a necklace with a single tear drop diamond, held in its place by a twisting Celtic clasp.

She cradled it dearly in the palm of her hand. "It's beautiful, thank you." She smiled at him and stole a lingering kiss for a second before asking, "could you put it on for me?"

Draco took the gift from Hermione's hand and draped it round her neck, kissing the top of her spine after it had been clasped. He slowly began to work down but was interrupted hurriedly by Hermione pulling away.

"It's a no again," She said in a defeated voice. "You _know_ I love you but –"

"You're not ready and it's not the right time," Draco said lamely. It was beginning to bore him that she kept on pulling away from them getting close; it was not as if she had anything to be frightened of.

"No, that's not it. I think I am ready and it is sort of the right time but I don't want to mess this night up anymore. I want to be able to spend time with you talking and not constantly think 'so when are we going to do it?' because I don't want that to happen with us when we only end up staying together for the sex – like you and Parkinson. I mean, we will do it eventually but not now with everything you just told me and everything that might happen – it wouldn't feel right. You do understand, don't you?"

Draco merely nodded and stared at the Lake's surface whilst Hermione looked around in question.

"I remember this place now," Hermione said slowly with an excited voice. "It was when I had a fight with Ron and I came down here and you were being an insufferable twat. Good times."

"You called that _Weasley _more of a man than me when you were having a fight? You seriously need your head looked at."

Hermione made a twisted smile and thumped him on the arm. "You were the one who suggested me and Ron were seeing each other!"

"But I serve to taunt you and your knights in rusty armour and if I didn't you wouldn't have fallen for me."

"Oh yes, your bitching wooed me over so fast I didn't know what to do."

"See and now you admit it, so I am the Almighty Dragon!" He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips.

"Stop it, your face looks like it's going to burst any second and I will _not _put it back together."

"No, you can just kiss it better." Draco taunted her with slurping noises, holding Hermione nearer as she squirmed.

"Stop it! Draco! You barbaric imbecile let me go!" She squealed as she wrenched herself out of his grip and ran around the grounds, smiling like a lunatic for the rest of the night, ignoring the nagging rope tugging at her thoughts.

-----------------------

The ball went by swiftly with a gorgeous dinner being served; the elves had truly out done themselves. Couples began to wander out into the grounds for some intimacy with the sweet sound of jazz music following them. It seemed the Weird Sisters were catering for all types of music lovers, ranging from the Top 40 WWN songs to the latest muggle releases with a magic twist.

Hermione and Draco were to be found in the vast dance floor, swaying to the soulful sounds of the saxophone as it played a medley to them. He was kissing her neck whilst she blushed profoundly and smiled to all eager eyes.

"May I cut in for the last song?" Harry Potter asked graciously, looking directly at Hermione.

"Sure," She beamed, kissing Draco lightly and holding out her left hand to him, which he clasped with his and they put their arm around the other's waist.

"Sorry about that, Ron's had his go and Jessica has been keeping me busy all night with bloody dancing," Harry grumbled making the girl laugh.

"Where _is_ the lucky girl?" Hermione enquired, looking around.

"She left with a Hufflepuff. It didn't work out and she got embarrassed at my two left feet since she is 'incredible'."

"You can never seem to hang on to a girl at one of these things. Must be something to do with your genes and the fact you are a _hopeless_ case."

"Well I've seemed to have hung on for you for less than a minute so it must be a record."

"Worthy of the Guinness Book of Records!"

"Definitely. What's that on you're neck?"

"Oh, Draco gave it to me for Christmas. I feel so bad because I didn't get him anything!"

"Just give him some ferret food and a cage and he's set for life!"

Hermione pushed him a little but laughed all the same. "Are you going back to the common room after this?"

"What else have I got to do? Zip. Ron's saying goodbye to Susan since he might not see her on the train and I guess you're with Draco?"

"Yes so you'll have to keep yourself occupied. Lavender looks a little bit lonely as well, maybe you should go for a _walk _with her." She winked at the memories at last year's end-of-term party in the common room.

"That was one time and I was drunk! We were both drunk so we found a drunken place together."

"Which resulted in fondling and kissing? Merlin that must be a place you visit everyday."

Harry looked warily at her, screwing his eyes closely and pursing his mouth.

"McGonagall look-alike! I swear to kneasles, you look exactly like her!"

"I don't want to dance with you anymore."

"The song's ending anyway." Hermione clapped cheerfully and joined in with the cheering.

"Thank you very much The Weird Sisters!" Albus Dumbledore announced, clapping also and seeing them offstage. "The Hall will be kept open for another hour but you are free to leave and go up to you're common rooms. The grounds will also be kept open for an extra hour as I have heard many good remarks about it. Goodnight."

Hermione laughed at his speech. "I'll see you later Harry, you're a good dancer even if you're not up to Jessica's standards." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled happily at him, walking towards Draco who was by the door, awaiting her.

"Can we go for a walk?" Hermione asked tenderly, smiling sadly at him and walking out, wanting for this night to last forever and not for the daybreak to come where they would be separated.

--------------------

"I thought you weren't going to come," A voice drawled out from in front of the boy. "Did that mudblood keep you longer so you could say some sickingly sweet goodbye poems? It's pathetic."

"Hello Blaise," Draco Malfoy sneered, sitting on the opposite leather couch and lounging out in the same fashion as the other boy. "And what I do with her is none of you're business as I have said before."

"Yes it is whether you like it or not since you are becoming a Death Eater. That is if the wretched girl has not already asked you to become a member of _Dumbledore's Army_."

"Like I would join forces with that old coot and his pet. I'm only becoming one of _you_ to keep my father happy because if he finds out about Hermione –"

"Which he won't," Blaise promptly cut in. "I've known you since we were kids, do you really think I would let him kill you?"

"Depends which time of the month it is." The two boys exchanged a smirk.

"I'll see you at the meeting on Wednesday then Draco and do make sure you've been away from that _thing _for at least one day. You know the Dark Lord can smell mudbloods a lies a mile away. Night." He traipsed off to the boys' dormitory stairwell where Pansy Parkinson was standing, wrapped in a satin robe.

"Are you coming Drakie-Poops?" Pansy asked as Blaise wrapped his arms around her, planting a trail of seductive kisses on her collarbone. "I can always ask one of my friends to keep you busy whilst me and Blaise play a little game."

"Nah I'm alright. I've got some homework to do and I'm a one girl man now."

Pansy pouted a little. "She'ssucked outall the fun from you." And then she disappeared, mumbling to Blaise about her 'new dressing up game'.

Draco shook his head at her, finding it hard to believe that he was once like that with her. He sat in that same place for a long time and contemplated what he and Blaise had briefly talked about, spinning the possibilities in his mind until day break came and his conclusion was placed firmly into place.

* * *

**AN: **Oh my freaking god they just keep on getting longer! Eleven flipping pages long and most of it's pointless. Fun, fun. So nothing more to say. I'll say more about the necklace in the next chapter when their departure arrives. Gutting. Star x 


	22. You're Leaving Too Soon

**Leather and Libraries**

**by Starlight-Heart**

**AN:** Yay an update! I hope you're all pleased because I am!

This is the last chapter so I'd just like to do a little speech that no-one will read. Thank you so much for everyone's reviews, they truly mean a lot to me. Special shout outs to **daydreamz87**,**Tinkbelle**, **Quills 'N Ink**, **BlackPearl 07**, **Evilevergreen**, **shexy-cleva-yollop**, **silvereyedelven**, **Lisi**, **Rine Is Crazy**, **elvenrarehunter**, **sirius-black-4eva**, **Double Double Toil And Trouble **(**AvId PiAnIsT**?), **NeVeRmInD2**, **ShimmeringEvil, BabyRuth**, **Hafthand**, **Kittykins**, **Viresse Lote**, **Slytherin ice princess**, **DragonSpirit7037**, **padfoot-lover1**, **Leprechaun Princess3845**, **FaTcAtInAhAt**, **hathor X**, **Ice-Pheonix-Tears**. I'm sorry if I haven't metioned some poeple but I did appreciate your reviews on this story and they still mean sooo much to me! I am going to try and get the sequel up soon enough so thank you for helping me with this and everything else.

Hehehehe so corny. I'll edit this as soon as possible but it's a no go Friday because I'm going to London (YAY!) and on Staurday I'm going to the Wales Millenium Centre to see Sleeping Beauty On Ice (Stoked even more!) so I may have to try on Sunday.

Here's my repiles to your amazing reviews:

**Ihearttomfelton - **Yeah I liked it too, very emotional and that song it so lush! Thank you!

**Monica7725 - **Yep, lurv is in the air! I can't say the things I've got planned for Feathers and Fire but their going to be so much fun to write! :P Drakie's naturally evil and he would look so hot in black robes but I may have to take a rain check on that. Thank you!

**DragonSpirit7037 - **I know, Pansy is so hopeless at English though! I think she should just stick with troll. Draco's conclusion? Oh about being a death eater? Well you'll just have to wait and see... Thank you, their a pain to write though and I'll have to check out you're story soon. Thank you!

I Have To Find The Will To Carry On With The Show --- Satine, Moulin Rouge.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Harry Potter, no matter how much I would like to :P 

**Summary:** After an incident in the library, Draco and Hermione begin to realise they have more in common than just books.

**Chapter 22 – You're Leaving Too Soon**

The darkness unfolded itself shortly after those three hours of immersed thoughts, revealing a snowy Hogwarts grounds which dazzled in the soft sunlight that daylight was given. Hogwarts seemed a tranquil place as most of the castle slept soundly in the early morning, an aura of serenity engulfing all of this.

However, one particular person escaped this when their consciousness was given and the sinking feeling in their stomach jolted them awake yet again from an ill-spent sleep ridden with two cold faces forming as one. And only one word was on her lips – Draco. That name had been the source of her fears for a considerable amount of time now, teasing her nerves and constantly trying to break her fragile heart but always failed. Yet sometimes it got so close that it was deadly and she became scared that no-one else would love her like him and what would happen if something ever happened to him; it was unbearable. And it was deteriorating now when it dawned on her that she would be saying goodbye to her love in a small amount of time and she had no control over that and what would happen after they departed. It was one of the few times she felt she had no control over their relationship.

And thinking all of these profound thoughts was Hermione Anne Granger whilst she sat in front of the open hearth fire that had become the burden of her worries for many years now. The fire tantalized her in those sinister hours when they licked at her thoughts and held her captive. It was only when a fellow Gryffindor and friend came down did she break from her thoughts.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Harry Potter asked as he sat on a little stool to the left of the fire.

Hermione simply replied with a misplaced nod and, "I tried to but my brain would just not switch off."

Harry took a deep sigh and shook his head grimly, not understanding how she could worry about so many things that did not directly involve her. Sure she was Draco Malfoy's girlfriend but she did not need to deal with his burdens to deal with as well and as her friends without even mentioning her own. What that scum chose to do with his own life was his choice and responsibility – Hermione should not have to deal with this. Of course this was only Harry's beliefs and thoughts but since they had reconciled, things had definitely been wrong. Hermione had begun to steer away from any conversation of Voldemort and his loyal band of followers, almost as if Draco was one of them and she could not bear the thought of him doing all those dreadful things that Death Eaters do that they often talked about. It was as if she wanted to fight the supposedly inevitable.

Harry started with something he knew she would pay attention to. "It's not good to not get enough sleep because then you'll start to get tired and your grades will slip."

Hermione gave a weak smile and replied, "You're right I suppose but if I don't worry then who will? And anyway, you're always telling me that I'm doing too much studying and now you're telling me I'm not doing enough? I can't win!" She threw up her arms and then crossed them stiffly and would have been able to keep that kind of attitude if she had not been forced to laugh by Harry's faces he kept pulling, one of them resembling a toad.

"Is Ron still in bed?" Hermione had asked once he had finished, knowing the answer already of course but wanted to confirm it in the bleak case that he actually was awake.

"What do you think? He can sleep through a frigging lifetime when he wants to… ane he snores like hell," Harry added as an afterthought and continued ot laugh with his friend again.

"Except if he's woken by something to do with food, Quidditch or murderers – like someone else I know in fact." Hermione immediately stared at Harry and pursed her lips tightly.

"I came down to see you! I might as well you back up then." Harry got up very over-dramatically and stalked away, making loud tutting noises.

Hermione laughed and ran over to him, grabbing the nearest hand so that he spun around. "Stop being such a spaz." She smiled at him and let go of his hand. "I better get dressed; me and Draco are meeting up soon. You are meeting me up here at eight aren't you?" Harry just nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then."

And with that, she walked up the girl's dormitory staircase, leaving the defeated and doleful Harry she never saw behind in the darkness.

--------------------------

"I hate this," A girl whispered through her lover's top. "I don't want to say goodbye yet, it's too soon."

"Granger you twat, we're going to meet up on the bloody train in an hour," Draco Malfoy said in an amused voice. They had been up in the Hidden Deck for just over an hour now, talking about everything and steering away from any conversation about the Christmas Holidays or about the War. However, in the last half an hour, Hermione had started to become terribly dramatic and started to cry whilst Draco just merely made fun of her as things kept slipping her mind.

"I know but… but – oh shut up!" Hermione Granger exasperated and hit him. "Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, does not mean we all have."

"Well I do have some rather _long _and _hard _thoughts about one certain subject," He purred, tracing his fingers down her neck.

"Draco! Could you possibly avert your sexual ways for one day? I swear you run off sperm."

"What can I say? Deep down I'm very superficial."

Hermione laughed and got off him. "And that is something I know all too well unfortunately. I better go, I have to go get my trunk and say goodbye to everyone."

"Send my regards to those bloody imbeciles you call friends."

"Will do so that when they meet you again, they will knock your lights out so you won't even be able to find your twisted ways." Hermione hurriedly kissed him on the lips and walked back to Gryffindor Tower quickly, glancing at her watch every other second. She knew that if she was late to meet Harry and Ron, both of them, especially Ron, would have one have their highly acclaimed hissy fits which were vastly amusing ta times but scary at others. They were like an onion with lots of layers but if you peeled them off too quickly, they could cause you to cry and Hermione had had quite enough of crying for one term thank you.

By now, she was at the portrait and said the password before walking through the open space and was greeted by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hi," She beamed at them as some other people made their way over to them.

"Those two didn't think you were coming and I felt a storm coming on," Ginny said, rolling her eyes and glancing at Ron who looked as if he had just recovered from becoming very hot and bothered. "I'm going to miss you; I won't have no-one to save me from these two horrible creatures."

"Hey!" Ron said, ruffling her hair gruffly causing Ginny to give him the death glare.

"Don't do anything alcoholic over the holidays," Seamus tittered as he put his arms around Ginny who looked like she needed to be restrained now. "I'm sure your mother and father don't want a taste of what happened here at Halloween."

"One time! You lot was forcing it down me and I wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, green's a good colour on you 'Mione," Dean joked with everyone while Hermione turned an embarrassing red. "I'm only messing about, I'll miss you too."

"That's so sweet to know Dean since you won't get your present off me until Christmas Day!"

"Damn."

Everyone laughed again and they moved over to the fireplace and scattered themselves on the furniture since they were blocking the entrance and many people had started to get annoyed.

"I think that we should all go and raid her house on Christmas Eve by floo – not that's a present you can't forget," Harry joined in so that they were all now crippled by laughter and even Neville was rolling about on the floor.

"Okay, so this is the part when we get all sentimental," Lavender said when everybody found the capability to string a sentence together. "Bye Hermione."

It went on and on from there. There was lots of hugging and 'goodbyes' with no tears shed as they all knew it was only two weeks until Hermione would come back – two blissful weeks the boys added.

But the atmosphere changed when it was only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny down the Entrance Hall as the two girl hugged tightly with their silver tears falling lightly onto their shoulders.

"Hey, why are we being like this?" Ginny half-heartily laughed as she wiped away her own tears. "We'll see each other in two weeks and talk about how stupid we were and all the horrible presents we had off distant relatives we never talk to. I'm still going to miss you though." She hugged Hermione again and quickly walked away with a whimper.

Now it was Ron's turn. "I finally get rid of you so you can't constantly nag me!" He joked, earning a friendly punch. "No serious now, I'll write to you and send my Christmas present so I better mine! Oh yeah, and I'll try to miss you too." They laughed and hugged quickly before Ron kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and went to comfort his sister as he made way for Harry.

"Hey," He said quietly, forcing a smile. "It's the same routine and be careful, I'd hate for something to happen to you and none of us were there to help you. Even though you don't need any!" They did the same as her and Ron had just done and broke away.

"You lot as well, constant vigilance! Bye." She smiled weakly and turned around before they could see the tears in her eyes and waved just as she was about to turn the corner, leaving a sanctuary behind her.

--------------------------

"Ha! I beat you again!" A voice triumphed from within the carriage.

"That was an extremely unfair and biased, I want a re-match!" Another voice moaned. These two people were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy who were aboard the Hogwarts Express, going back home for the 'perfect Christmas' – without each other. Oh, and the reason they were going on about 're-matches' is that they were playing wizards chess and he had just beaten her in a merciless way and used the fact that she was still clueless about this game and had no strategy to his advantage. Even after seven years, she still found it barbaric and a useless game but did not want to admit the fact that she could not play it – apparently all chess pieces had something against her.

"No, I'm bored with beating you now and I have something to tell you," Draco said, leaning back onto the seat and putting his leg up on the opposite seat.

"Is it a secwet?" Hermione asked as she looked like an angel, which she was not, and had an over-enthusiastic expression like a little child in a massive toy shop.

"Yes so stop being so pathetic so I can tell you woman!" Draco said as she pouted but made herself comfortable to Draco's shoulder. "Alright, you know that necklace I gave you?"

"Yeah, I've got it on now," Hermione said un-surely, taking it from beneath her top.

"It's got a charm connected to it. It's actually based on your idea for Flitwick's project when you said about a spell to find out how a person's feeling. I made one up and did all the scientific and theory stuff but it could only be out into something to work so I used that necklace and now I know what you're feeling but it mostly picks up on anger, sadness and when you're in need of help because that's the emotions a person has when their in bad situations or possibly life threatening and that's when Super Draco would come to the rescue," Draco finished with a smirk as Hermione laughed in astonishment.

"How will you know how I'm feeling then? I mean, you didn't perform it on yourself did you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, it's in this." He held up a ring on his right hand. It was platinum with a high crown which sported carvings of snakes etched into it.

"I remember that, you started to wear it in our third year."

"Father gave it to me and I never take it off so it just seemed logical. The carvings will go a certain colour so I know how you feel and it will catch my attention by giving a slight burning sensation." He gave out a chuckle that made Hermione's skin shiver as it reminded him of the person he had just called 'father'. "He would go crazy if he found out about it but it's worth it."

Hermione smiled tenderly. "I cannot believe you did this for me – that was really sweet even for you Draco."

Hermione enveloped him in a deep kiss, weaving her arms around his neck while he held her tight and pulled onto his lap, taking all of her in this precious moment as they wanted to stay here forever with no parents, evil beings or friends to condemn them. And as the rind on his finger burned yellow, they both knew that this was a feeling of pure bliss that they would not be able to feel again for a long time.

But of course, all good things must come to an end and that end came when the train stopped and the couple were either ends of the train, trying to hate each other but the love refused to move. But it still did not make that same sinking feeling go away.

Hermione struggled to get Crookshank's cage and her trunk off the train before her parents came rushing towards her, so relieved to see their daughter again.

"Hello Hermione," Her mother, Jane, said warmly as she hugged her only daughter lovingly.

"Hi Mum," Hermione said, smiling grandly before turning to her father and embracing him too once he had finished putting her things onto the trolley.

"It good to have my little Hermy back," Her father, Graham, said teasingly as he smiled just like Hermione.

"How very touching, a family being re-united for the Festive Holidays," A bitter voice said sarcastically from in front of them, averting their and our eyes from the happy scene unto the cold face of Lucius Malfoy. "I hope you have a _wonderful _time over Christmas Granger because there is no doubt you're going to need it soon. Good day." And with that, he left and signalled his son to so also. But when his head was turned and his guard was down, Draco mouthed 'I love you' quickly before sneering very much like his father and following in his footsteps.

"Hermione, what was that about?" Jane asked quizzically, looking confused at her husband and then at her daughter.

"Ummm, I have some things to tell you," Hermione started with a smile before walking with her parents back to the simple life she wished she could sometimes have, but at this moment would not give up her mad life for nothing.

* * *

**AN:** If you want me to email you about the sequel, then leave your emailaddress (if you're not registered) and I'll let you know when it's up! As for now, adios amigos! Thank you sooo much, Star x 


End file.
